


【超蝙】一城一池（剧情肉，将军奴隶AU）

by Parad0X



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 83,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0X/pseuds/Parad0X
Summary: 挑战古早梗情色文学（不知道有没有撞梗的，如果有emmmm后面我会写的不一样的）公爵布鲁斯韦恩获罪成为奴隶，在拍卖场上被有“神之子”之称的卡尔艾尔将军买下......，半剧情半肉，挑战尺度，重口警示，但因为个人癖好，暴力部分较少。简而言之这是一个对蝙克拉克外超级凶的卡尔！





	1. Chapter 1

布鲁斯的脑子已经混沌成浆糊，不足以思考他如何沦落至此这个高深的问题。他带着镣铐，脖子被铁项圈环住，项圈带着的沉重铁链加剧了颈椎的负担，他无暇顾及这个，只能亦步亦趋跟着拽铁链的高大男人走出去。

赤着身，腿间夹着根勃起通红的阴茎，带着迷蒙的眼神和粗重的喘息，迈开一个个沉重的步子在通往拍卖场的泥地上留下一个个湿润的脚印。

那些因为淫具和药物产生的汁液刻不容缓地从股间的洞里淌出，他全身的感官现在只能处理两种信息：痒和热。这种深入骨髓的瘙痒和燥热让他只想蜷在原地，用手指插进血肉扒下阻挡他和痒处的皮囊，用刀尖挠刮战栗着的神经的每一寸。

过短的镣铐阻止了他，在每次欲抬手指的时候依稀提醒他现在的身份，那勾扯出很多不好的回忆，也勾扯出一些无用的自尊，他用近乎自残的力道咬住下唇牙关，逼自己不发出任何呻吟。

短暂的路因此漫长，他的喉管骚动，腹腔里的内脏在颤抖，腿间的生殖器鼓胀每次跳动都带来蚀骨的酥麻和疼痛。他的干渴和难受被一一忽视，而后面前终于有了光。

砂石砌成的简陋拍卖台被太阳烤的滚烫，他像烤架被肆意翻滚的肉滋滋冒着油花，腿弯被打折，膝盖的皮肉直接按在灼人的石台上。台下的呼喊震耳欲聋呼啸着涌过来，布鲁斯陷入短暂的耳鸣与长时间的空茫，拍卖者咧着口镶了金的黄牙，用淫邪兴奋的口气喷着口水：

“这就是我们这场拍卖的压轴货物！”

那声音隔着一个世界钻进来，布鲁斯在和情欲纠缠，没能迅速处理这句话的意思。他忘了，但台下每个人都不会忘记，展示台上赤身裸体跪着的男人是谁。

那是一个公爵，来自白水黑山的哥谭公国。王给了韦恩家权力，封地荣耀和财富，但韦恩不感激，他坐拥强大的军队和无可匹敌的财富却依旧败北于王军，因为神早就给他掀起的这场不义之战做了审判，人们欢呼他的败北，哥谭人民拱手交出他的的主人。

布鲁斯韦恩成了开国以来第一个受此折辱的贵族。台下的人们贪婪地看着他健壮的身躯，出类拔萃的武技给了他坚实饱满的肌肉，那是最卓绝的能工巧匠也雕琢不出来的肉体，汗水像蜜糖一样裹满每块肌肉，在阳光里闪着诱人的光。

台下不分老少贫贱的目光从他瘦削俊美的脸扫到发达鼓胀的胸肌，在膨胀挺立的乳头流连不去，而后还有线条明朗的腹部，延伸向下的浓密丛林，粗壮的性器狰狞的翘起，深红的顶端裂开小口，正源源不绝地滴着腺液，奴隶贩子把他的睾丸勒出饱满的形状，让人看一眼就能想象他所受的折磨。

深谙人群兽性的拍卖者抓住布鲁斯的头发让他的脸完整露出来，再一次重复他之前的身份：

“有史以来最尊贵也最下贱的货物，只要出价够高，他就是你的。”

他说着，一把掐住布鲁斯的胸肉，逼得深红的乳头更显眼的凸起，撕扯着两片胸肉向中间靠拢。乳根传来的剧痛让布鲁斯闷哼一声，前排的人听到了更兴奋地吼起来：

“用力一点，捏烂这个婊子！”

拍卖者大笑着遵从对方的意思，但失望地发现这个娇生惯养的贵族没再发出其他声音。于是他把手伸到他腹下的私密处，如愿以偿地听见人们的亢奋的尖叫还有贵族加重的喘息——他用三根手指掐住他淌水的龟头，用力而慢条斯理地揉弄起来，掐开顶端的小眼让站在最前面的有钱老爷们验货，得意地看着男人们胯下支起的帐篷还有兴奋到通红的脸。

已经有人不等报价就开价：

“我出一百枚金币！”

布鲁斯屏着气，娇嫩敏感地炸开的疼痛和酸麻让他险些尖叫，可迷蒙的意识拽住尖叫没让它冲出喉口，除了眼泪控制不住，那些生理盐水违背主人的意识从眼眶里流出来。这让围观的人群更激动，他们挤上前拍着石台，疯狂加着价码，几个呼吸见价格就涨了十倍。

拍卖者故弄玄虚地摇着头，拍了拍布鲁斯的下体，像肉菜市场上炫耀货物的店主一样不满地看着砍价的顾客：

“需要我再说一遍货之前的身份吗？”那口气仿佛这个价格侮辱了他的作品，他瞥了眼奴隶贩子，也是他的老板，对方脸上仿佛刻上去的笑容已经开心歪了，然后得到了同意。他扯起布鲁斯的链条，像遛狗一样让他转身，露出结实的背肌和臀部，人们看见他股间被撑开的肉洞。

场面一阵窒息。

人们从洞口看到他被打开的内部，糜红的肠肉蠕动着想合拢被铁圈撑开的穴口，想关住不断流出的汁液，想止住深处的瘙痒，可那努力徒劳，他只得赤裸，由内而外地赤裸，袒露所有希望隐藏的地方。

而赤裸意味着可以为所欲为，这个念头激起每个人心底潜藏的暴戾，把天堂扯入地狱，毁灭美好玷污高贵，人内心的污浊泄洪，同动物一样狂欢。

布鲁斯符合了每一条，所以尽管从年纪上来说不如少年的鲜嫩多汁，他已不是羔羊，可比起羔羊，每个人都渴望折辱一头断牙的野兽。  
竞拍的人已经疯狂，蓦地，一个嘹亮的价码在拍卖场里响起：

“五千金币！”

这已是一个巨贾大半年的收入，许多不自量力的人噤声，嫉妒而留恋地看了眼台上，只留下少数有能力的竞拍者还在加价。

此地主人终于听到合心的价格，点头让拍卖者说出起拍价格：

“感谢这位大人的慷慨，现在公布这件货品的起拍价格——五千金币起拍。”

“六千。”

“六千五。”

“七千。”

.....

只剩下少数财力惊人的贵族和商人在叫价，每次价格高涨都引来人群的欢呼，他们陷入一场歇斯底里却与己无关的旁观。

没人注意人群突然壮大，可骚动从外围传到内圈，所有势在必得的竞拍者声音一滞——卡尔艾尔来了。

——————————————

如果说今天是王城今年最热闹的一天，那么导致万人空巷的总共有两件事，一是前哥谭公爵的拍卖，二就是神子的凯旋。

在城的另一头，城门从黎明便大开着，朝阳初升的瞬间，砖墙缝隙里的青苔也显得恢弘。

半城的人早早聚集到城门口，带着鲜花蔬果，在将军卡尔的马队出现的一刻鼎沸欢呼，王都睁开苍老的眼睛，注视骑着骏马走进他心腹的男人，百米高的城墙在太阳的瞩目下瑰丽——这无疑是大陆上最强的国家。

而卡尔艾尔——没人怀疑神曾比着刻度精心计算他身体的每一分比例，骨骼是最坚固的钢筋熔炼成的俊挺锋利，结实流畅的肌肉撑起沉重的盔甲，皮肤在太阳下闪着光，而除了太阳，再没有任何能在他完美的身躯上留下痕迹，他的眼睛与天同色，带着洞明世事的深邃沉稳。

被他注视的男女老少激动地嘶吼呐喊，恨不得袒露血管里沸腾的血液，他们簇拥着马队朝他身上扔带着露珠的花，企盼那双眼睛能停留在自己身上，哪怕片刻。

然而没有，骄傲的神子径直朝着王都中心的城堡走去，王在高墙之上等他。他的神情平静却也冷漠，杀伐气尚未冷却，连同盔甲缝隙里的血腥气在每个不动声色的瞥眼间流出来，柔软的鲜花甚至靠不近他的马，更别说沾染他腰间溢着寒光的长剑。

人们只能仰视他，畏惧而憧憬地仰视他。

或许王国上下除了国王，再没有值得他的眼神驻足的存在。

国王莱克斯卢瑟也是这样认为的，他焦灼地站在城墙上遥望他的将军，身穿华丽繁复的礼服，艳阳天也不肯省去的赤色丝绒贴着身，沉重的冠冕压在脖子上和头顶的太阳一起让他汗流如注，然而期待却让他坚守。

三个月，卡尔以王的名义征战三个月，打下了三座城。他是慷慨的君主，已经放言将军所打下的城池都归他自己所有。

这是他能给予的最大荣宠。

可骑着骏马的人没有真的走进城堡，他站在高墙之下脱下头盔，下了马，遥遥对国王行了一礼，甚至没有敷衍地赞扬国王的盛装，便牵着马向城堡西边的市场走去。

卢瑟狠狠在墙面锤了一拳，对，这是他给卡尔的特权，但没想到他会这样物尽其用，市场上有什么吸引他的？卢瑟突然反应过来，今天也是那个人被拍卖的日子，卡尔的无礼情有可原，想通这点，他得体地直起腰，冷笑着念叨布鲁斯韦恩的名字。

是他的暗示让原本判决的秘密拍卖变成了公开，也是他把他被交由本国最大的奴隶贩子调教，决定好在今天竞拍。

卡尔和韦恩的渊源在贵族之间不是秘密。当卡尔还不是神之子，仅是韦恩家一个卑贱的仆奴的时候，因爱慕公爵家中某个地位显赫的贵族被布鲁斯韦恩亲自扔进斗兽场。斗兽场是哥谭最残忍的处刑地，但也有不成文的规则就是，能从里面活着出来的，免去之前一切罪责，此后便是自由身。

这项规则不只适用于哥谭，也囊括了王国其余封地。

无数奴隶罪犯来挑战过，但斗兽场养着骇人的巨兽，自建成起便没有人成功，布鲁斯上台后曾打算把它废弃，但由于诸多原因作罢。

罪人们后来醒悟到这只是个谎言，关于能还他们自由的谎言，所以一边唾弃给他们希望的恶魔，一边望着生门死关却步。但可能公爵本身也没想到卡尔是打破先例的家伙，听闻这消息的人都以为布鲁斯这回走眼了，说得上损失惨重，但没想到更惨重的损失还在后面——

那个他谋杀不成的孩子后来成了王国的骄傲和信仰，一个被教廷亲证的神子。

————————————

竞价的声音歇息了，少数贵族很快想起卡尔和布鲁斯之间的恩怨，看着台上的眼里浮出幸灾乐祸，但更多人不明所以，对于这个从无败绩的将军，他们心里是崇敬却也畏惧的。

人群不再嘈杂，卡尔带着他从战场上下来的军队劈开人流，径直走到拍卖台边缘，冷漠地打量被绑的很好却神志不清的奴隶。拍卖者忙不迭地把布鲁斯转回来，将他讨人喜爱的脸庞对准新来的主顾，谄笑着问候卡尔：

“恭喜将军凯旋。”

卡尔微微抬了抬他冰棱一样的眉，而后问：

“多少钱？”

没等拍卖者报出刚刚的最高价，后面不远处就传来一个腔调傲慢的声音：

“一万五千金币。”

所有人侧目——他们都认得重新报价的家伙，那是国王身边的宠臣，也是上议院里看不惯卡尔的人之一。卡尔战无不胜不假，但论敛财，就差许多人太多。

一万五千金的价格让所有意图加价的贵族打起退堂鼓，别说富商，这已经不是平民插得进去的竞拍了。对于这场公开拍卖贵族们心里是有龃龉的，他们身上的香粉味显然和场内的汗臭格格不入，但因为是王的意思没敢明面嘀咕。

这个报价响起后，另一声尖利的嗤笑紧随，那个贵族慢悠悠地吐出另一个骇人的价格：

“两万。”

奴隶贩子捂着心脏摔在地上，差点尖叫着成交——但卡尔没有反应，除了他的亲信，谁也感受不到他眼里的冷光。

他撇头看了眼带着铂金色假发的细瘦男人，像是要记住他的脸一样仔细看了许久，才转向奴隶贩子：

“我给你一座城，你把他给我。”

“那不合法律！”“王不会允许！”“你大胆！”七嘴八舌夹着愤怒和慌乱的谴责同时砸过来，两万的贵族想挤过来理论，却被两柄长剑挡住，只得讪讪地住了脚，眼神仍旧愤愤不平：

“你最好想清楚，你根本无权处理你说的东西！”

卡尔冷笑一声，从怀里掏出一卷羊皮纸抖开：

“陛下的亲笔许可，我打下来的城池我全权处置。”然后不再理会他们的难以置信，他转过来问奴隶贩：

“你可以选择把这座城交给神圣军团驻守，等第一年的税收下来再更换守军，你会成为这座城的主人，将拥有全部的立法、司法和决策的权力，你应该明白我给的是什么。”

奴隶贩子太明白了，明白的一时半刻只能坐在地上干瞪眼。他虽然富有，却也只是平民的富有，可神子却许诺他一个平步青天的台阶，就像他自己一样，从一个奴仆爬到帝国的顶端，从深谷里飞到风能到的巅峰。

对于他的呆滞，卡尔皱眉：

“你嫌不够？”

奴隶贩连滚带爬地爬到卡尔腿边亲吻他的靴面，虔诚地赞美他：

“我慷慨的将军，伟大的神之子，您给予的太多我不知道该如何回报！”

卡尔的眉头没有松开：“我只要布鲁斯韦恩。”

“当然，当然！再没有人出得起比您更高的价码，成交！成交！成交！”

他不带喘气的宣布着，恨不得宣告天下这桩买卖结束了，这才让卡尔的眉心松开一些：

“所以他现在是我的了？”

“他是您的，每一根头发丝都属于您！”奴隶贩子仍跪在原地，却扬眉吐气一样高声宣喊，享受着所有妒恨的眼神。

卡尔踢开他，一步跨上高台，牵着铁链的拍卖者卑躬屈膝地递上链条，哈巴狗一样舔着笑，希望卡尔能从牙缝里再掉点什么好处。

卡尔接过铁链，一把掐断布鲁斯的铁项圈，那份神力让所有人惊愕到忘了呼吸，然后他解下肩上猩红的披风盖在他新买的奴隶身上，在高台上居高临下地命令：

“所有人闭上眼睛，如果再看一眼，便是侵犯我的私人财产——”说到这，他的眼神一凝，声线低沉，如电的目光精准刺向还正贪婪窥视的人：

“那么按照我国法律，侵犯贵族财产者，即可挖眼断足，换而言之...”

他一字一字地警告：

“我会挖出他的眼睛。”

偷窥者顿时眼球刺痛倏地盖上眼睑，卡尔说的便是军令，少有人敢质疑，只有几个藏在人堆里自以为隐蔽的男人，舍不得移开黏在前公爵身上的眼睛——

人们听到长剑出鞘，带着寒气和血腥味的风扫过，便是有人惨烈的哀嚎，这下连着不忿的贵族，所有人都把眼睛闭实了。

拍卖者和奴隶贩子把自己埋在地上，果决的军令吓出他们一身冷汗，浑身抖若筛糠只得用耳朵判断卡尔的动向。

他弯腰抱起布鲁斯，手指碰到腿根的地方发现披风原本干爽的布料已经被汗水和肠液浸湿，心底一沉，手上的动作却越发轻柔。他将布鲁斯的头固定在肩上，把他揽进怀里的时候却不小心让硬挺的生殖器撞上软甲，布鲁斯呼吸一阵乱颤，唇缝里泄出一声闷哼。

卡尔不禁加快步子，队列跟在他身后收拢。

而直到他们离开很久了，人们依旧不敢睁开眼睛。


	2. 慢火炖大肉

马车在中心大道上没完没了地走，认出这辆车的人停下手上的活冲其致意，有人甚至快乐地高声喊着卡尔的名字，这让睡梦中的布鲁斯惊得一颤。

尽管知道外面是看不进里面的，卡尔还是连忙拉紧马车的窗帘，顺道紧了紧搂着布鲁斯的手。他之前已经给他喂过水，但远远赶不上他失水的速度，没多久又听到布鲁斯沙哑迷糊的呻吟，他在要求水。

卡尔咬开自己的水壶塞，先猛灌了一口再渡到布鲁斯嘴里，他浑身无力地坐在他腿上躺在他怀里，清水入口让他找回一丝神智，于是用像被棉花偷换了的声带不确定道：

“克拉克？”

“...是我。”克拉克的回答接近哽咽。

但不知道布鲁斯有没有听进去，或者只是梦呓，他继续喃喃着克拉克的名字，像在回忆那个在他身边长大的男孩，梦里他们还在哥谭的宫堡里，少年还不懂事就能凭本能讨他喜欢，他们一起种出白色的玫瑰，躲在夜色里下河摸鱼，太阳下读书或者比试剑技.....

这些卡尔都没忘记。

他颤抖地吻了吻布鲁斯汗湿的额头，从座位下的箱子里摸出一条干毛巾替他擦拭下身，那不停淌水的肉穴把卡尔的裤子还有座位上的绸缎湿透，他尝试过取出卡在穴口的铁圈，然而一旦扯动那处钳制，布鲁斯就发出痛苦的呼喊，让他不敢再动。

“克拉克...好热...”布鲁斯皱着眉，循着熟悉的味道把自己埋进卡尔怀里，梦或回忆让他软弱，让他一时忘记后来的遭遇，让他能开口求救，能大胆把心安放在另一个人手里。

“嘘嘘嘘，很快就好。”卡尔拢紧他身上唯一的布料。

“...疼...”那声音带着哭腔又开始哀求，布鲁斯不安分地用下身在卡尔身上蹭，他的性器滚烫，硬度和温度都相当异常，不知道多久没有发泄过。

卡尔犹豫了一会儿，终于忍不住心疼把手钻进披风握住他肿痛的性器，布鲁斯皱着眉头哼了一声，继而舒展开，就着龟头滑出的腺液把湿透的肉根在卡尔手里进出。

“就是这样...啊，克拉克...哈啊...我要..”

感受到掌中柱体的跳动，克拉克知道他要到了，配合着加快速度，布鲁斯的呻吟越发高亢，逼得他连忙凑过去吻住他的唇吞下他的声音，布鲁斯贪婪地回吻着，眼角滑出泪身体不停地发颤，慢慢地一股温凉的液体在卡尔手里漫开，然而那器具的硬度却不减，布鲁斯难熬地翻来覆去，牵着卡尔的手用力揉搓自己的性器。

“好了好了，放松，放轻松，忍一忍很快就到家了。”卡尔握住布鲁斯的手，吮干他脸上的泪，温柔地哄劝勾起他迷蒙的睡意，那只执剑的手轻巧放开肉茎绕到后面被铁圈撑开的洞口，他探出两根手指在里面翻搅。

大概是碰到什么舒服的地方，布鲁斯哼哼着顺从了卡尔的意思，放过饱受折磨的阴茎，慢慢沉入睡眠。

这样的煎熬里车终于停在将军府邸门口，卡尔抱着被裹得严严实实的布鲁斯下了车，他的车夫恭敬地立在一旁，没有伸手替主人分担负重的打算。卡尔顿了顿，眯着眼问：

“你会忘了自己刚刚听到了什么？”

车夫是个年轻的小伙子，跟着卡尔上过战场，闻言他笑了笑：

“您救了我的命，我给您我的忠诚，这个交易很公平。”

卡尔点点头：“没有怀疑你的意思，但他是绝对不能出闪失的人。”

车夫更恭敬地弯下腰。

卡尔迈着大步往内室走，管家和女仆迎上来，他躲开上来帮忙的手，只是不带停地吩咐：

“热水，毛巾，外伤药，剪刀和镊子，再送一套丝绸睡袍到我房间。”

然后风一样路过管家和仆人，进房前才想起来一件事，问道：

“戴安娜到了没有？”

“已经派人通知祭司了，但她需要从临城赶过来，到这也是晚上了。”管家没对他怀里的人表示出好奇，却也足够心知肚明，想了想补充着问道：

“需要先叫医生过来看一下吗？”

卡尔犹豫了一下，很快就否决了：“越少人知道越好。”

“明白了，我们会派最好的马接应祭司。”

在处理布鲁斯的事情上，除了戴安娜，卡尔谁也信不过。他把浅眠的人放在床上，重新喂了水，擦干他的身体，便把视线聚焦在他腿间仍旧挺立的生殖器上。

卡尔嫌恶地回忆奴隶贩子调教奴隶的手段，想到这些曾被一一用在布鲁斯身上就抑不住地愤怒，但还是压着脾气抬起他身下沉甸甸的阴茎，用手指在毛发茂密的根部摸索着，布鲁斯疼的叫了一声，很快又咬着下唇死扛。

他腿根的肌肉痉挛，止不住地想夹住卡尔的手。卡尔碰到一圈橡胶，死死勒在阴茎根部，橡圈被绕成两半，另一半套住睾丸也锁住这私密处的血流，让它长时间肿胀勃起。

所以刚刚布鲁斯根本没有射出来，只是长时间的压抑，导致稍一抚慰积攒的腺液就一涌而出。

卡尔俯下身小心地拨弄橡胶圈，硬扯任谁也受不了，他拿起剪刀小心地在他下身比划。可能敏感处感到不安的冰凉，布鲁斯挣扎起来：

“住手...”

他的眼皮疯狂震颤着想要睁开，卡尔按住两条乱动的腿，收起剪刀俯身上去凑到他耳边安抚：

“布鲁斯，是我，是克拉克...”

这个名字魔咒一样让布鲁斯停下挣扎，他喘着气，缓慢而疲惫地睁开眼睛，焦距定了半晌才认出面前的人，迟钝地喊出他的名字：

“克拉克？”

春风化雨一样的笑容出现在卡尔脸上，让他冷峻的脸霎时有点傻气，还好只有熟悉这笑容的布鲁斯看见，虚弱地跟着笑笑：

“你回来了。”

克拉克在他嘴角亲了亲：“我该早点回来的。”

可能因为经历了太多，迟钝的脑子没找到合适的话回答他，所以布鲁斯只得平躺回久违的床放空思绪，直到体内磨人的热痒再次升起，他抽着气，胯下原本木然的疼痛突地又生动起来。

倏地他抓紧克拉克的手，意思不言而喻。

“我要剪开捆着你的那圈东西。”克拉克扬了扬剪子，布鲁斯理解地点了点头，微微分开双腿。

那根胀满汁水的男根已经显出疲态，沉沉地摇头晃脑东倒西歪，卡尔扶着它微微向前弯折。

“呃...嗯！”布鲁斯腿根一抽，但没有动弹。

卡尔速战速决地摸到那圈禁锢，手指轻轻挤进胶圈和肉痉的缝隙撑出一个小口，那对布鲁斯而言已经是令人冷汗直流的折磨，他断断续续吸着气，直到胶圈被剪断嘣的那声传进耳朵，下体一松，才放软肌肉躺回床上。

卡尔用手帮他揉弄，但可能因为禁锢太久精管不畅，布鲁斯的呻吟里的痛楚越来越多，半天也没射出什么。

“我得帮你吸出来。”卡尔咽了咽口水，理论上来说他可以对他为所欲为，可心底坚固的尊崇让他觉得自己一系列行径仍有冒犯。

“嗯...”布鲁斯颤抖着抚上自己的阴茎，咬了咬牙拒绝了：“用手。”

说着就自行撸动起来，然而带着糙茧的手带来的疼痛大于快感，他冷汗如注地弄了半晌也没让它发泄出来，卡尔吻了下他的手背请求道：

“你知道我不能就这么看着你难受，请你允许我。”

尊严被打碎的一个多月里从来没有碰到过类似的温存，布鲁斯感觉自己可耻的软弱，可体内的渴望占了上风，他妥协地放开下身，心里告诉自己——如果是克拉克的话，就没有关系。

紧接着他疼痛的肉块就被温暖的口腔包裹，那滋味温柔美妙到布鲁斯抑制不住发出长叹：

“啊——”他往克拉克嘴里顶了顶，但其实根本不需他费力，那条灵巧有力的舌头已经主动缠了上来，配合着口腔内壁的吮吸，被包裹被保护的感觉严丝合缝地围过来，他眼角溢出泪， 嘴里胡言乱语地祈求更多：

“克拉克，再多一点，不要停，求你....”

克拉克不需要布鲁斯的恳求，他自觉到贪心，能在这样的距离下碰他已经是莫大的欣喜，他使着他温柔急切的舌头按摩柱身凸起的每根经络，矫捷地爬上柱顶吮吸不断冒出的泉眼，甚至狡猾的钻进去，挑弄裂口内部滚烫的软肉。

“不啊！太深了...”他却夹紧克拉克的头把自己更深地送进去。

克拉克在菇头和柱身连接的软沟轻咬了一口，握住两枚肉囊挤弄，布鲁斯被逼的浑身直颤，下腹泛起熟悉的酸软，不停在阴茎根部还有睾囊会阴揉按的手指加剧了这种酸软，原本肿滞的僵痛化开，他在这种刺激里向浪尖爬去，呻吟变得越发放浪而不加节制。

“啊哈，啊...啊...啊啊啊啊！”

克拉克适时在肉茎尖端啜了一口，舌尖正好迎上喷涌而出的白精，带着咸腥的浓稠一股一股涌出，布鲁斯不断收紧下腹，迟来的高潮绵延了近一分钟，等那股冲动消退他已软的不剩什么力气。克拉克吐出还在弹动却总算回复柔软的阴茎，拿起旁边的干巾给他擦汗还有体液，布鲁斯顶了顶他：

“去漱口。”

克拉克一笑没有答应，而是拉过枕头垫高他的腰，分开大腿观察卡在肛口的铁圈。布鲁斯想起这东西怎么进去的，不由瑟缩了下，羞耻感抗拒着克拉克停在那的视线：

“先别管那...”他想晚些自己掏出来。

“别说傻话。”克拉克用不容置喙的口吻拒绝了，随即软了眉眼亲了下他的腿根问：

“你知道怎么取出来？”

布鲁斯闭着眼想了想，舒了口气：“最里面是个镂空的圆球，外面的铁圈可以收起来....用力就好。”

他把腿分得更开，让股间的穴口完整露出来：“就用力扯出来就行了。”

布鲁斯清醒的时候确实会这么要求，但克拉克还记得自己之前打算这么做的时候他是如何在昏睡中哭求的。他犹豫了一会儿，布鲁斯不会希望自己这样被认识的人看见，可待会儿戴安娜就该到了.....

克拉克伸手在穴口的软肉上按了按，那处火热湿润，指尖一碰到布鲁斯凌乱的呼吸就被憋住，他狠狠心把手指挤到已经被撑得没有一丝皱褶的肉穴里，布鲁斯绷着身体蹬了蹬腿，好一会儿才强迫自己放松下来，惊恐地察觉肠道深处涌起的湿热的瘙痒，牵着里面的软肉不安地蠕动起来，身前才软下去的阴茎敏感一跳，快感带着疲惫涨潮，而逐渐，身体的渴望统治了一切。

他煎熬地绞紧双腿，却被克拉克拉开，恍惚觉得肛口的括约肌已经失去弹性，像老旧的橡皮圈任人拉扯而不恢复，那处持续的疼被深处涌出来的瘙痒淹没，等克拉克终于摸到铁圈的机关小心把它压小，那圈被撑开太久的肌肉却没法立刻合拢。

肠子深处的折磨却才开始，那枚雕花镂空的小球感受着银链传来的力道尽职尽责地骚动起来，被花纹碾过的肉壁又疼又痒，克拉克却看不清这一切，只能看着布鲁斯汗如雨下地想夹紧双腿。

两根手指轻松地进到肠道，摸到一条纤细的银链，克拉克将它捻起轻轻一扯，布鲁斯像被电击了的鱼一样抽搐着弹起腰，发出一声似愉悦又似痛苦的哀嚎。

克拉克动作一顿，空的那只手小心把布鲁斯扶到自己怀里：

“那颗圆球？”

布鲁斯闭着眼，鼻翼毫无规律地翕动着，然后微微点了下头。

克拉克咬了咬牙，心里暗恨，扫了眼他下身的情况发现原本软下去的阴茎又一次摇摆着挺起来，手指还被肠肉虚软地含着，他不知道奴隶贩给他用了什么药，但也知道他体内的东西得尽早拿出来。

“忍一忍，不行就叫出来，这只有我。”

布鲁斯胡乱地点了点头，手指悄悄攒紧克拉克的衣角，控制着分开双腿——克拉克的手指往更深的地方挖去，每一次动作都加重了布鲁斯的喘息。

“啊...呃...哈，嗯...啊——”

手指终于碰到金属凹凸不平的表面，停了停，试探了下球体的大小，心里咯噔了一下。他缓缓退出来，然后三指进出，分开手指将本就柔软的血肉扩张的更开，接着换四指认真地开拓布鲁斯身后的甬道。

这性交一般的举动缓解了下焦渴，布鲁斯的呻吟里带出更多愉悦的意味，在一根手指碾过前列腺时他拔高声线——

“啊哈——那里，克拉克，再动动那里....”

“这里？”克拉克从善如流地按摩那处敏感，另一只手悄悄地拽起银链向外拖，带着那枚硕大的圆球挤开肠肉往洞口的窄道走。

“啊！！”

肉腔里的刺激很快就超过负荷，布鲁斯分不清是快乐还是痛苦的电流劈开他，猛地一下哭了出来，他抓紧克拉克的衣摆，大半个身子埋进他怀里抖得不行，阴茎簌簌地喷出浑浊或清澈的淫液，牙咬着克拉克手肘的衣服，几乎失去对肠道肌肉的所有控制力，只能任那颗蛮横的拓路者碾碎肠子里所有粘膜组织。

汗水和眼泪很快湿透能沾染的所有织物，等那颗圆球终于到达洞口，克拉克看清它身上精致而残忍的花纹，忙不迭地将它从肛口拽出。

布鲁斯浑身一松，躺在克拉克怀里喘气，然而圆球留下的伤痕才开始发酵，无法合拢的洞口大开着展示里面剧烈蠕动的红肉，被过分刺激的肠肉后知后觉地火烧火燎起来，焦急地呼喊什么东西再进来填满它。肠子里像夹碎了一颗蜂巢，满窝蜜蜂在肠子里乱爬乱窜，所过之处都是甜蜜的焦土，在他向后伸手把手指往里塞之前，克拉克温热的唇已经欺上来，布鲁斯呼吸一滞，抓住身侧的被单稳住身体。

克拉克把嘴覆在洞口，伸出的舌头被滚烫的肠肉包裹，布鲁斯高亢的呻吟惊醒他：

“啊，不要，不要吸....进去，克拉克...”克拉克没有立刻退出来，他用舌头仔细安抚每寸挤上来的肠肉，耐心而不容置疑地把它们推回去，这种温柔是布鲁斯现在需要的。

可那还不够，最疼最痒的的芯子在舌头和手指到不了的深处，他费了很大力气才推开克拉克，用抖得不成调的声音请求也是命令：

“这样没用...操进去，克拉克，操到最深的地方。”

他边说着就去解克拉克的腰带，去握他已经硬成火棍的男性器官，克拉克制住他，一把托起他的屁股，硕大浑圆的龟头抵在柔软的穴口：

“这是你要求的？”

布鲁斯捧着他的脸细碎地吻着：“是，这是我要求的，我要你。”

话音落地，克拉克得到等了不知多少年的许可，发狠地把他按下去，用年轻坚硬的性器破开假模假式的防守，那些滚烫软热的嫩肉夹道迎上来，像极了城民欢迎期待已久的征服。

布鲁斯满足地喟叹一声，摆了摆腰把克拉克的阴茎更深地吞进去，像滩不知满足的沼泽，只有湿润泥泞的窄道。

而克拉克爱这些，那远比他无数次梦里想象的更美好，他一下比一下用力地把自己顶进去，碾压他酸软的肉芯，逼出他亢奋的呻吟，让他无比确认这一刻他是快乐的。

————————————

（这不是日更，这不是日更，有种东西叫存稿，然后这种东西我没了_(:з」∠)_）


	3. Chapter 3

他嘶哑地呻吟着，在卡尔怀里抖若筛糠，后穴的肠肉滚烫黏腻，却还一下一下吸着他的阴茎往里捣干，卡尔几乎是心疼地看着他脸上被性事逼出来的崩溃。

一遍一遍吻去他掉落的眼泪，再一次感受裹着他的肠子后继无力地痉挛，他知道布鲁斯又高潮了，然而疲软的性器已经射不出什么，只能徒劳地抽动。卡尔缓缓从高热的后腔里退出来，按压着布鲁斯腰后的穴位，舒了口气发现过于漫长的性事终于熬干他的体力，这不知道第几次近乎强制性的高潮后，他总算得以沉眠。

卡尔也得以趁此处理他身上的外伤。

然而日头偏了没几度，女仆就进来告诉他戴安娜到了。

彼时帝国最伟大的将军正在给他新买的奴隶挂床帘，这个消息让他稳如磐石的手一抖，黑色刺金的帘幔从他手里滑出。旁边伺候的仆人脸上如出一辙地和卡尔一样面无表情，丝毫没察觉主人失态一样利索地捡起床帘递回给他。

那实在很好理解，任谁见过戴安娜祭司一鞭子抽碎一块巨石后都会理解将军的心情。不能说卡尔怕她，他更愿意将其形容成尊敬与愧疚的混合体，对于他曾一意孤行犯下大错后这位了不起的女士的慷慨不计较。

戴安娜风尘仆仆地闯进来，腰间惯常拴着那条令人胆寒的金色长鞭，身为祭司的她不喜欢穿白色长袍，反而像名武士一样披坚执锐，眼神也不同于一般的神职人员的虚空慈悲，却显得杀气腾腾压迫感十足。

站在卸去铠甲的卡尔面前她倒更像个将军，进来后目光直接穿过此地主人停在还没被帘幔遮起的床上，确定了那是布鲁斯，周身气息渐渐和缓起来。

“你把他带回来多久了？”

“就今天。”

戴安娜斜了一眼过来，卡尔顿时站出一个卢瑟都会感激涕零的姿势——他莫名其妙地感觉有点心虚。他摸着鼻子跟到布鲁斯床边，见戴安娜伸手就要掀开被子，下意识制止了她：

“他，他...没穿衣服。”

“我以为你请我过来不是让我隔着衣服给他诊疗的？”

卡尔也意识到自己说了蠢话，讷讷地放开手：“我觉得他可能会更喜欢委婉一点的方式。”

戴安娜为这七转八绕的占有欲翻了个白眼，啪的一下打开他碍事的手，讽刺道：

“就像你？一走就是十年，真够委婉的。”

她捡起被子的一角伸手进去，牵着一团金白色的柔光在布鲁斯身上扫了一圈，眼神逐渐凝重，最后压成乌漆漆的一团，她倏地抽出手，咬着牙回头瞪卡尔：

“你居然还上了他？”

卡尔理亏地缩了下脖子：“一切还好吗？”

“不好！”戴安娜其实也能想象当时的场景，没好气地啐了一声，有些焦虑地握住腰间长鞭的把手站起来，来回踱了几次直把卡尔的心踱得不安乱跳才说话：

“卢瑟让人把他调教成性奴，这是最棘手的地方，他们用的药已经改变了他的体质。”

卡尔的脸色越来越难看，戴安娜继续说下去：“性奴是所有奴隶里面寿命最短的，当然有主人不加节制的原因在，但还有就是他们这糟糕的体质......虽然我不担心布鲁斯不会克制自己，可恰相反我担心他会过分苛责自己。”

她从腰兜里掏出一个小瓷罐递给卡尔：

“这个药性很温和，全身都能用，还有卡尔，你得答应我...”

卡尔接过来，点了点头：“你说。”

“决不能让他一个人面对这些，你前科在先，已经走了十年了。”

这也是卡尔这些年一直后悔的，他的幼稚和狂妄把他拖离布鲁斯万里，止住他昼夜思念走向他的步伐，以至于他听闻祸事的时候一切已经尘埃落定。这无需戴安娜嘱咐也是卡尔绝不会再犯的错误，但戴安娜只是不忿而已：

“再来一次我不会原谅你，你得知道无论什么身份，他永远是我最尊敬的男人。”

这就是戴安娜奇妙的地方了，卡尔永远无法按一般女人的标准去推算她的行为。她有贵族的傲慢又像武士一样粗鲁，有着一般男人难以企及的豁达却也不缺女性的细腻，当年她身受神职，却拒绝成为修女，大概也就亚马逊那样的地方能养出她这样不羁的女孩。

教廷曾把她视为眼中钉，若不是她能力卓绝加上卡尔在其中斡旋，没有哪个主教能容忍手下这么个我行我素的祭司。况且她的直率就算在教皇面前也显得凌厉，礼仪却无可挑剔，教廷忌惮卡尔又觉得一个女人掀不出多大风浪，便姑且忍了。

“以及最重要的——”戴安娜拿着鞭梢指他，用严肃到严厉的口气要求卡尔：“不管发生了什么，永远别把他当成需要呵护的小羊羔，一尊精致易碎琉璃器皿，一朵需要和风细雨的鲜花，记得他是谁，他需要的是你的尊重而非以爱为名的侮辱。”

“他拥有我全部的爱与尊崇，我当然知道他是布鲁斯韦恩，那个把我从硝烟泥土里抱出来的人，那个...”他顿了顿，语调变得轻而坚定：

“让我重新相信世界的人。”

戴安娜缓缓放下鞭子，她能原谅少年卡尔莽撞的欺骗和伤害，但无法容忍任何原因扭曲他对布鲁斯的感情。同为远离故土的人，戴安娜有时会对传来的令人丧胆的战报忧心忡忡，担忧卡尔在杀戮的路上渐行渐远，如果这样，当初她的放手卡尔的离开又有什么意义？

万幸情况不至于此，他依旧是布鲁斯面前那个毛躁的少年，戴安娜为此松了口气，利落地收起鞭子往外走，卡尔问她，她摆了摆手：

“有些药我要回亚马逊弄，得走了。”

“不等他醒吗，你们也有很多年没见了。”

戴安娜翻了个白眼：“没你那么多年，我可不像你这么黏糊。”

说罢，像是为了躲避卡尔难得一见的啰嗦，她加快了脚步很快就隐没在门外，卡尔只得苦笑。

————————————

人们或许知道将军卡尔艾尔曾是哥谭公爵府上一位奴仆，却鲜少人记得哥谭同样是他的出生地。很少有人敢用不光彩的过去招惹拿刀的人，背地里议论的人们压根不敢在卡尔面前提起哥谭。

可以理解，谁想记得本该被埋在坟土里的过去？人类是靠遗忘生存下来的动物，而选择记住的人要么成了英雄去填补世界的千疮百孔，要么成了千疮百孔世界里一个微不足道的空洞。

遗忘是让人心安理得的良药，然而世界更需要拒绝治疗的病人。

卡尔出生在哥谭公国都城郊外，一个叫斯莫威尔的村子里。哥谭是王国里闻名的矿区，人们知道最锋利的武器属于哥谭，最贫苦的人民也在那，采之不尽的铜铁，精湛的冶炼技术让当地贵族们一度钵满盆盈，然而大面积的矿区土壤却难以长出足够养活整个国家的农作物。

饥饿是卡尔童年的伴生，在他幼小的脑子里几乎不相信世界上有完全不会挨饿的生活。而在他五岁的时候公国出台了政策可以用矿石抵交税款，这无形中降低了点普通民众饿死的概率，他们感恩戴德。次年，政令又下来，允许都城周边的城镇村落自由进城贸易，也是这样，六岁的卡尔结交了村子以外的第一个朋友。

那时候他还不叫卡尔，勤劳善良的父母给他起名克拉克，克拉克几乎集齐了一般农家孩子的一切优点，诚恳、朴实和大度，加上天赋异禀的力气和灵巧的身手，他轻松地成为当地的孩子王。然而像所有向往世界的孩子一样，他也渴望接触村子外面的世界，阿尔瓦的到来给了他这样的契机。

阿尔瓦是他在城里认识的朋友，声称自己是伯爵家的幺子，那时候卡尔不太知道伯爵意味着什么，只是打心底里觉得厉害。阿尔瓦平日就穿着耶诞节他父母也不会给他买的漂亮衣服，穿着尖头鞣皮长靴，常常披着大斗篷跟他上蹿下跳——那斗篷尽管碍事，但克拉克从没要求他脱下来。

阿瓦尔穿着它奔跑的时候，它翻涌的轨迹比海涛更柔软，而破风时猎猎作响的声音常在卡尔梦里回荡，他不好意思提起，梦里那条披风总是在自己肩上——一条猩红夺目，在风中肆意翻飞而显得威风凛凛的斗篷。

他原本打算等他和阿瓦尔的关系再好一些，等他找到什么能够交换穿一次斗篷机会的礼物的时候再冒昧提出这个请求。他没有设想过阿瓦尔会拒绝，或者说就算拒绝了也不是什么事。对方出自贵族的教养让他整个人和卡尔所接触的小伙伴完全不一样，说话从不粗鄙，甚至吃饭的时候也显得矜持好看。

克拉克因此认定他是个很好的人。

加上他的父母也喜欢阿瓦尔，他们说他是个好孩子，因为一般贵族会要求他们给予“大人”的尊称，可阿瓦尔一次也没有，他像个谦逊有礼的孩子，弄得每次来克拉克家他父母总是大张旗鼓把家里最好的食物拿出来招待他。

这样下来，在克拉克的定义里他们已经是相当亲近的朋友了。贵族和平民成了两个无伤大雅的头衔，友谊是模糊一切的橡皮擦，但彼时克拉克还没真正意识到他和阿瓦尔之间的壁垒，直到父母突如其来地病倒。

这是哥谭的日常，因为产矿这个国家连天都是黑的，除了一些大城市里种着绿色，城市外的人就只能把自己暴露在弥漫着铁屑还有不知名颗粒的空气里，久而久之，患上肺病的人越来越多。

父母一向良好的身体情况没有让克拉克把疾病和他们联系在一起，他只是个七岁的孩子，一个突然被丢进噩梦的孩子，当他笨拙地尝试照顾他们，并力图靠自己迥乎寻常的力气担负起家庭生计的时候，他发现爸妈没有因为他的努力而好起来。

他需要医生。

在他询问过村子里其他成年人后得出这个结论。但不管在哪个公国，医生都是被贵族垄断的，寻常人病了只能去教堂或者神庙求一杯圣水，或者不知佐料的草药汁，然而哥谭当地的神庙和教堂早就宣称对这种肺病束手无策。

他们曾把病死人的肺剖出来，发现那已经是漆黑一团的脏肉，就算上帝也没法洗净这样的肮脏——哥谭是神弃的地方，这个结论逐渐流传开。

不安和恐慌日复一日塞进克拉克心里，随着父母每一声破碎的喘息被塞进克拉克心里。人们建议他向阿瓦尔求助，毕竟如果真如他所说，他是伯爵的儿子，他就能够请来一个医生。

克拉克在都城里惯常约见阿瓦尔的地方等他，等了三天也没等到阿瓦尔出现。他得不停地询问才找到了伯爵家的位置，巧合的是，正在大门口碰见阿瓦尔和另外几个衣着同样光鲜的孩子出来。

克拉克没多想，激动地跑上去叫他：“阿瓦尔！”

几个孩子见到克拉克下意识地皱了皱眉，听见他的叫唤，不由古怪地看向阿瓦尔，阿瓦尔的脸色微微一变，强笑着对同伴说：

“稍微等我一下。”便急急扯过克拉克到一边，皱着眉问：

“怎么了？”

激动和慌乱没让克拉克思考更多，他急急说出家里的情况，并求助地看向自己的朋友，阿瓦尔若有所思地问道：

“确定是肺病吗？”

克拉克连连点头，阿瓦尔笑的慷慨，承诺道：“别担心，下午我就带家里的医生去你家看看，现在我正要和朋友上绘画课。”

克拉克几乎感激涕零了，二话没说地回到家，从日中等到日落，终于等到阿瓦尔和他承诺的医生。当时他心里只有感激，以至于没能很快发现阿瓦尔表情的诡异，只是尘埃落定后再回想起来，他终于确定那种神色该是兴奋。

他当然不能明白一种要人性命的疾病能让一个和他一般大的孩子兴奋的原因，所以在阿瓦尔勒令他在外面等着的时候全然没有反对，他把命悬一线的父母交到了这个他全身心信赖的贵族朋友手里。

他傻乎乎地背着门盯着门前枯黄的草皮，一心等着对方把健康的父母还给他，可或许神不愿意他蒙昧到底，自他出生起便赐给他异于常人的力气和五感，他虽然不明白为何同为孩子的阿瓦尔能在屋里待着，但身为求助者他不敢多言。

直到屋内传来令人不安的对话，克拉克不敢相信自己的耳聪目明，却也不知道怎么怀疑——

“他们的肺真的会变成黑色的？”

“还不能确定有没有发展到那步，阿瓦尔少爷。”

“剖开来看看。”

“这...这...不好吧...”

“算了胆小鬼，把刀给我我自己来。”

“少爷的话你没听到吗？能被少爷治疗是这些贱民的荣幸。”

“可是少爷...”

克拉克被钉在门口，某个声音咆哮着要他冲进去，可另一股巨大的难以置信像山一样压着他让他不能动弹，直到刀尖破开血肉的声音钻进他的耳朵，脑子意识到那血肉属于谁，手和脚有了自我意识撞开门。

他亲眼看着他私以为最好的朋友手上沾满属于母亲的血，而他的父亲被麻醉了，像另一头等待屠宰的猪被陈列在一旁。

阿瓦尔显然也有点慌，但很快就冷静下来，一只手还抓着克拉克母亲的肺，却还能故作生气地问：

“你进来做什么？没看见我在手术吗？”

克拉克不懂这样的手术——医生卑微地躬在一旁，眼神歉疚而为难，仆役谄媚地赞扬，颐指气使地要把克拉克撵走。可能大脑处理不了这样的难题，所以身体的主动权就交给了四肢，克拉克忘记自己是怎么冲上去和阿瓦尔扭打成一团。

医生和仆役慌乱的尖叫成了背景，母亲的血顺着床单留下来在地上积成小洼，克拉克好几次在血泊里打滑，然而就算如此娇生惯养的贵族少爷也不是他的对手。他生生拧断了他的腿，接着就该是他的脖子，如果不是他带来的仆役走狗声嘶力竭的威胁，克拉克或许就得手了：

“小兔崽子住手！你再动一下我就在你老子脖子上戳个窟窿！”

场面静了静，继而被阿瓦尔歇斯底里的惨叫震碎，克拉克愣愣看着、听着，像依旧沉浸在巨大的噩梦里，然而就是梦里的仇恨也刻骨，愤怒把他烧成灰烬，他不懂刽子手在哭什么，只知道刺耳的哭声也扎的他生疼。

仇恨的荆棘破土，密密麻麻绕着克拉克的心脏，尖刺碾碎它，毒花含苞毒果蓄势待发，然而催命的胁迫声紧逼着：

“放手，赶紧把你卑贱的手从阿瓦尔少爷身上拿开！！”仆人手里的刀尖微微刺入父亲的脖子，那纤弱的声音惊醒克拉克，他从阿瓦尔身上离开。

“医生，你傻愣着干嘛，快看看阿瓦尔少爷有没有事！你还想要自己的命吗？”

克拉克这才想到屋里还有正经的医生，六神无主地哀求他：

“求求你，救救我妈妈。”

医生逃避地躲开他的视线，急急忙忙把自己摔在哭天抢地的贵族孩子身边，留逞凶的少年茫然地站在原地，茫然地看着再次被弃之不理的父亲。

两人火速卷着阿瓦尔离开，走之前还放着狠话：“你等着，你会知道伤害贵族是什么罪的！”

那伤害平民又是什么罪呢？

克拉克咚地一下跪在母亲的血泊里，他想自己是错了，可百思不得其解哪错了。他想问问母亲，但母亲的血正在冷去，想问问父亲，父亲的身体也在失温。

邻居家的阿穆叔叔被巨大的动静引过来，他走进了拽起克拉克，拿被子盖住他母亲的尸体，不让狰狞的伤口再对着孩子，然后试图叫醒他父亲。

克拉克只剩父亲了，他希望他赶紧醒过来，哪怕揍他一顿指责他干的这件蠢事，然而父亲一直没醒，直到第二天城里的士兵来了也没醒。

阿穆叔叔也没遇到过这种情况，否则他会叫克拉克逃，逃出哥谭公国，越远越好。可让他放这个孤苦无依的孩子一个又不能，反抗也是不敢的，在士兵的铁剑面前只有遵循本能压着克拉克一起跪下。

伯爵家的人也跟着过来，捏着鼻子远离充满腥臭的屋子，大声嚷道：“里面的人，你们知道自己犯了什么罪吗？”

他犯了什么罪？这个问题把克拉克的浑噩震得灰飞烟灭，骇人的愤怒和仇恨从心底窜起，他想要站起来，冲出去，可是阿穆叔叔的大手压着他，他卑微的声音在他头顶响起：

“我们用卑贱的手伤害了伯爵大人尊贵的身体！”

“知道就好，还有用肮脏的血玷污了小少爷金贵的手！”

“可是大人，他只是个孩子...”

“那他将来长大会成为一个穷凶极恶的恶徒，我们会以神名义净化他！”

士兵抽刀的声音接二连三响起，阿穆叔叔的声音变得慌乱：“不不不，尊贵的大人，他，他平常是个好孩子...”

他试图用身体挡住他一直喜欢的孩子，然而外面那个尖利傲慢的声音漫不经心地给出判断：“妨碍公务，解决他。”

克拉克眼睁睁看着，和眼睁睁看着母亲的肺被掏出来一样眼睁睁看着阿穆叔叔倒在士兵刀下，然后那只一直压着他也保护着他的手垂下，它的主人甚至没来得及为自己求一声情。天和地一下子颠了个个，巨大的荒谬填满克拉克世界的每一个角落，他荒谬地避开士兵挥下的宽剑，荒谬地出脚踢碎最近那人的膝盖骨，荒谬地像被神庇佑了一般绕过所有攻击直直扑向那个发号施令的怪物。

怪物带着的假发被吓歪了，脸上厚重的脂粉簌簌下落，尖叫着让士兵抓住这个小崽子。克拉克开始狂奔，慌不择路地狂奔，愤怒和憎恨被狂奔的风洗得纯粹，终于，他前所未有地意识到贵族是怎么回事。

他恨他们，恨他们的衣冠楚楚和高高在上，恨他们的轻描淡写和漫不经心。

他失了智一样冲进都城，演了一出毫无自觉的自投罗网。追捕他的士兵越来越多，他在都城的巷子里乱窜，这其实并不理智，他远不如士兵们了解城市的布局，能够出逃的巷口都被堵住，慌不择路带来的恶果开始显现，然而克拉克不想认输，他疯了一样朝最多人的出口冲去。

那处的戒备最为森严，全然不像临时围堵起来的，克拉克无暇分辨，他知道自己已是瓮中捉鳖，除了蛮力和疼痛，他也不知道能够报复这些大人们什么，然后他冲进一个怀抱——

带着硝烟的冷清，鲜血的黏腻，微咸的汗液裹挟着贵族特有的香水矫揉成一股独特的气味，像极了故事里说的海风，那是大海所赋予的，最像自由的味道。

————————

刀剑出鞘的声音此起彼伏，人们惊慌地质问和叫喊，要克拉克从那个怀抱里出来。克拉克抬起头，撞进一双翠蓝的眼睛里，眼睛的主人错愕，然而更多的，克拉克认出那是和自己如出一辙的怒火和嫌恶。

人们称呼他少爷，或者大人——毋庸置疑这是一个贵族，克拉克从他怀里蹦出来，那是个比他大不了多少的少年，脸上却带着有悖年龄的阴沉老成。他和克拉克彼此互瞪着，对方都是自己警惕的猛兽，然而显然克拉克不是人多势众的一方，他很快被压在地上，嘴啃着哥谭土地特有的锈味和腥苦，一双眼睛却如狼崽一样一眨不眨，却十足怨毒地瞪着少年。

那场毫无意义的瞪视最后是克拉克赢了，少年显然被幼童异样的怨恨摄住，逐渐有些茫然，在被请示是否把他关进监狱的时候犹豫了：

“不...等等...这还是个...孩子？”他自己都不确定了，于是挥开侍卫蹲在克拉克面前，硬邦邦没好气地问道：

“你多大了？”

他像在问一头完全不懂人类语言的野兽，只被恶狠狠地剜了一眼，眼里面盛满能致人死地的怨毒。他不明白一个孩子怎么能有这样的眼神，大概受了什么委屈，这样一想，他强迫自己的表情和缓下来，又问了一遍：

“你多大了，家住在哪？”

这个词刺痛了克拉克，他做出攻击的姿势，眼里的情绪没有消解半分，变本加厉地在喉咙里咕哝吼叫，旁边的侍卫已经准备拔剑应对他随时起意的袭击。

纷乱的脚步很快加入这边的乱局，新来的士兵高叫着“找到了！”——克拉克浑身一抖，作势想逃，却被少年拉住。

少年这边的侍卫盛气凌人地呵斥道：“吵什么！没看见小公爵大人正在这吗？！”

“韦恩大人！”新来的士兵纷纷下跪行礼，有多事的瞟了一眼连忙告诫：“大人，那是刚犯了故意伤人罪的犯人，您请离他远点。”

韦恩冷笑一声：“他至多不过十岁。”也许是逆反，也许是对伯爵家的狗腿不满，又或许是旁的太多原因，莫名的冲动下他朝克拉克伸出手，却被他凶狠地挠开。

“大胆！”

韦恩不以为意，不顾克拉克的挣扎把他抄起，身后的士兵仍未死心：“韦恩大人，他伤了小伯爵的腿！”

韦恩的脚步微微停了下，偏了偏头：“我怎么不知道公国里突然多了个袭爵的‘小伯爵’？”说错话的士兵连忙低头，韦恩已经抱着克拉克走远。

“布鲁斯韦恩...我的名字。”

克拉克趴在他肩上阴沉地装哑巴。

————————————

他贸然把那个孩子带回来却没想好要怎么安置他，只草草派人去找他的家人又陷入忙碌。骨子里来说他不想和这种下层人士再多接触，所以只就随意把对方交给阿福便忘之脑后，他承认他是刻意的，所以会逃避阿福谴责的目光，但他凭什么大度呢？

布鲁斯原本以为自己足够了解这个世界的游戏规则，穷山恶水的哥谭只能照着最原始的法则运转，圣歌几十年前就在这片土地绝响，无数经验告诉人们温柔和体贴在这地方玩不转。

可他的父母偏不，他们在神注视不到的地方坚定地信仰他，他们相信自己能拯救这片土地，顶着来自王都和臣属的压力推行一条条看着完全不可行的政令，把韦恩家掏成一座有权有势的空城。比起一般贵族来说布鲁斯从小过得可谓寒掺，但他觉得父母是对的，小时候最大的愿望就是赶紧长大，能帮上父母，帮上哥谭什么忙。

所以很小就外出游学，学习普通贵族不屑一顾的各种技艺，因为他的故乡是一片被铁毒腐蚀了的土地，人们仰赖着从恶魔那里窃取来的葬品过活。韦恩公爵夫妇发现这点后就毅然决然斥重金把粮源全部换成进口，请了不知多少牧师祭司或者能人巧匠来改善土地，这件事一直到布鲁斯十岁左右才有成效。

这种风险极高损己利人的行为让属地的贵族们怨声载道，一向与人为善的韦恩夫妇只有在这方面强硬的厉害。为人所不能为，他父母威风凛凛地驳斥臣属的样子一直刻在布鲁斯心里，他觉得那是他想成为的模样，那是英雄的样子。

年轻的他却没有料到成为英雄的代价，他的父母毋庸置疑是在做一件利在千秋的好事，然而没得到多少感恩。每年进贡王都的王税已经让这片贫瘠的土地不堪重负，加上止不住的贵族盘剥，国民靠采矿冶铁所带来的收益逐渐抵不上他们要支付的，原本惠民的政令开始有人龃龉，不少谣言说公爵是为了把农田改为猎场或者什么玩乐才禁止播种，于是违禁不断。

老公爵不得已开放了一些已经改善了的土地给民众。

这不能囊括他们拽着哥谭前进的所有困难，稍懂事一些后布鲁斯也会沮丧，同龄人滋润光鲜的生活充满诱惑，衬的他一家像背德无知的怪咖，懂事的暗自嘲笑他父母的狂妄，竟敢照管神也不要的地方，不懂事的跟着懂事的嘲笑，嘲笑小公爵生活的朴素无华。

然而哥谭是韦恩的发源地，他们的先祖曾为这片土地洒下无数鲜血，曾靠这片矿山谋取惊天财富，他们的兵器铁蹄让其他国家不敢觊觎，哥谭人的剽悍勇猛也让别国钦羡不已。父母曾这样告诫布鲁斯，即便哥谭曾经用剧毒哺乳他，但也成功把他养大。

那些动摇和琐碎的往事一起很快被布鲁斯忘记，他再一次追随父母投入哥谭的改造中。他们实在是最好的父母，几乎是身体力行地教导布鲁斯何为爱与正义，但这同样不是时代流行的，最为属下伯爵侯爵们不满的却是他们和底层贱民的亲密。

那遭到什么报应了呢？其他人总算能假惺惺地掬把同情泪，到处高谈阔论自己早就提醒过公爵夫妇的，如果听了自己的话，他们怎么会碰上这样的惨事呢？

布鲁斯也不明白他英雄一样的父母怎么能碰上这种惨事呢？或者是他的错，因为他的孱弱和胆怯让他失去一切。

阿福想告诉他这不是他的错，所以他躲开阿福。那天的事情他和父母做过很多遍，于是习以为常到掉以轻心，他们带着自以为的善良换了变装，带上食物、衣物和纸笔，父亲带着几个学者去调查水质，他则和母亲去暗地资助的收容站分发食物和衣物。

正巧是快入冬的时候，为了多带一些物资他们竟让随从少带了些防身的武器。布鲁斯少年脾气，很快就按捺不住站里的磨叽独自出来，在那条他走过百来次的巷子里找人攀谈，学着他父亲的口吻了解臣民的生活。

他希望成为父亲那样的公爵，大家告诉他他会是一个好领主，他也便真把自己当成这片土地的主人。然而或许得意忘形，或许不知好歹的脸熟让人心生歹意，再或许那天有人喝了些酒，遇到了什么不顺心的事，当布鲁斯脖子上挂的项链不小心滑出的一角闪进几个流浪汉眼里，他们被黏在原地，一直盯着那块他们几年也挣不来的闪着亮光的金属块，甚至有不怀好意的目光绕过项链和衣领，粘着少年细嫩的颈肉。

只身出来寻他的母亲让流浪汉们两眼放光，他们不知道这对母子是谁，但都受过他们的恩惠，只道是不太常见良心泛滥的有钱人。善良是富贵的附属品，他们坚信自己是稀缺的，所以有人在布鲁斯转头回应母亲的瞬间冲他后脑猛敲了一记，有人在他母亲尖叫的瞬间堵住了她的嘴。

兽性就此开了闸，鲜少有人经过的巷子成了绝佳的逞凶地点——布鲁斯被敲得一懵，天旋地转地倒在地上，没能及时反应过来发生了什么，眼珠子迟钝地在巷子里巡视，刚刚和他相聊甚欢的男人一脸小心地抱着母亲给他的冬衣缩在墙角，和他一样看着的人很多，也有脸上闪过挣扎的，却在行凶者凶狠的目光下萎靡，

然后他把眼珠转到母亲那，脖子被拽得一疼，贴身带的项链被扯走，脑子因此多了几分清明，让他能更清楚地看见不远处的男人们是怎么撕扯他母亲的衣服，抢夺她本就不多的首饰，污言秽语不绝于耳。

布鲁斯想不通事情怎么会变成这样，他们做错了什么吗？身为人子的本能让他挣扎着往那爬，咬牙切齿地呵斥他们：

“住手，你们知道我们是谁吗？”

母亲删了身上男人一巴掌，厉声呵斥布鲁斯， 然而少年心直口快直接说出了无济于事的威胁：

“你正冒犯的是公爵夫人！还不住手！”那是布鲁斯那天犯的第二个错误，第一个是他轻率地远离人堆走入兽群。

凶徒连着巷子里其他目击者震了震，继而丧心病狂地笑了起来：

“老子还没尝过贵族的滋味！”

“这是公爵夫人，那你呢，你是小贵族吧？老子今天就给你开开苞！”布鲁斯分不出说这话的是谁，只能感到头再次被猛击，接着一双手按在身上，心冷地发现自己犯了个绝不该犯的错误。

可他仍挣扎着往母亲那爬，徒劳的，很快就被人拽着脚扯回来。他母亲凶狠地在暴徒凑嘴过来的时候咬下他的下唇，呸一声吐出那块脏肉奋力撕开其他人，冲他这边怒吼：

“离我儿子远一点！”

那是布鲁斯听到妈妈最后一句话，他艰难地抬着眼，却看见血花在她胸口绽开，他看见满脸鲜血的男人拿着刀，漏风的嘴破口大骂臭娘们，眼睛里的暴戾几乎化成污水流出来。布鲁斯不知道自己怎么能就看着却动弹不得，他看着脏脏的男人踢倒母亲的尸体，剖开她的衣服，正要拿同样肮脏丑陋的性器往尸体身下塞。

他发狠地朝那扔出石头，正中男人的眼睛，男人惨叫一声，光着下身朝他走过来：

“小少爷，别急待会儿就到你了！”

布鲁斯依旧不明白到底哪出了问题，他木然地看向其他人，他们抱着他母亲的施舍在他的注视下闪躲，怯懦而恐惧，像陷阱里永远等人施救的兔子，除了发抖和无辜一无所长。他的上衣被扒掉，赤裸的皮肤被按在地上，巷口突然传来一声暴喝：

“你们在干什么？！”——那是他告别了学者急忙来寻妻儿的父亲。

布鲁斯甚至来不及回头就听见钝物重击头部的闷响，比刚刚击中他的沉重数倍，于是他一寸一寸地把脑袋摆过去，凶手手上的石头在滴血，身上穿着母亲给他的棉衣，衣襟溅了些血，来自他的父亲。

他像锤烂一颗西瓜一样锤烂了他父亲的头颅，起初他不过缩在墙角和其他人一起看着，然而布鲁斯暴露了身份也绝了他们的生路。那人脸上的惊恐和他所施的力道全然不同，他看向布鲁斯这边，压低声音，却掩不住里面的慌乱和自暴自弃：

“赶紧弄死他，被发现这里没有一个可以活！”

他记得男人接过母亲馈赠时候脸上的感激，那好像就在刚刚，就在眼前——所以，他们到底哪做错了？

布鲁斯愤怒而绝望地睁着眼——侍从们终于发现少爷和夫人久不归来的蹊跷，赶到巷子的时候正巧拦下他们最后的毒手。

“住手！”

凶手顿时失去所有悍猛，慌不择路地往外跑，那被咬掉下唇的男人留下一路血迹，很快就被缉捕归案。

——在某些不能说的晚上，布鲁斯祈祷他们来晚一些，他能和父母一起在那条巷子里离开，而不用活下来，绝望而愤怒地思考为什么会这样。

他把自己抽干成一个只能思考这个问题的木头人，谢绝所有探望，也回避了阿福的关心，他开始确信人是不可拯救的，他父母错了，所以非但没有善果反而遭此恶报，他们能做什么呢？他们什么也做不了。

他们确实掏光了自己的一切在拯救一群无可救药的蠹虫，贪婪而不知感激，虚伪而得寸进尺，丑陋的一如他们身上的贫穷，连心都贫瘠的家伙能值得什么救赎。这桩惨案震惊了全国，虽然对事件的描述不够详细，但几乎所有贵族都听说了韦恩公爵夫妇惨死贫民窟的消息，这也被当成反例教导那些滥发善心的贵妇们，记得和贱民保持距离。

这件事让布鲁斯性情大变，他开始成日地阴沉不语，愤怒和仇恨由开始的外化变得内敛，除了袭爵还有缉凶的事宜，他不再关心任何事，老公爵夫妇曾竭力推行的政令也被搁置一旁，他希望什么能麻痹他，于是打算从十七岁开始，学习如何成为一个令人生厌的贵族。

如果不是那个叫克拉克的孩子突然闯进来，他被那双眼里和自己如出一辙的愤怒和怨恨惊醒，那勾出被他刻意埋葬的难过悲伤。他不愿意了解他身上发生了什么，那他就不用逼自己直面这个操蛋的，对谁也不温和的世界。

可阿福不会纵容他。

那个看着他长大的管家再一次把他从噩梦里拽出来，诚实而事无巨细地汇报了他调查到的关于克拉克的一切。

布鲁斯愣了很久，久到他以为自己已经失去了说话的能力，但还是听到自己的嘶哑的嗓子尽职尽责的声音：

“他...七岁？”

“正好比您小十岁。”

“...是菲斯特伯爵确定了？”

“肯特家的邻居作证，但伯爵大人不会承认，他们坚称那是医疗事故，现在谁也说不清。”

布鲁斯讽刺地扯了扯嘴，默了一阵又问：“他父亲也死了？”

“麻醉剂过量，走的很安详。”

“.....他在哪？”

“您问的是您带回来的那个孩子？”

布鲁斯默认了。于是管家心有灵犀一般地让人把克拉克带过来，当然，对方桀骜得像头狼崽子，拒绝任何人的触碰，也就状似无害的老管家能够接近一些，他瞪着韦恩家古老珍贵的家具，也瞪着主座上年轻的主人。

他漂亮的就和阿瓦尔一样了，不，甚至比他更漂亮——那颀长的身段有孩子难以承载的优雅，哪怕还带着稚嫩的面孔也从轮廓透着巧夺天工的深邃。然而克拉克学乖了，他仇恨这种漂亮，仇恨这种流毒的，虚伪的，假仁假义的漂亮。

布鲁斯朝他走来，犹豫地抬了抬手，又放下，克拉克有些失望，但仍像野兽一样盯着那只修长而骨节分明的手。

“我...得收养他。”这是他暂时想到能帮克拉克逃去罪责的办法。

可阿福否决了：“这太明显了，您现在不能失去菲斯特伯爵的支持。”

布鲁斯执拗地瞪着他，“那就说他是我的私生子。”

阿福为这孩子气叹息：“一个十岁的孩子如何能有另一个孩子？”

布鲁斯不假思索地伸手把克拉克揽到身后，而这给了克拉克机会，他几乎迫不及待地用两排锋利的牙齿招呼上去，几个呼吸间就破开血肉鲜血直流，旁边候着的仆人赶忙涌上来要扯开克拉克，却被布鲁斯制止了。

他掐着克拉克的脸：“松口。”表情勉力维持平静，可发白的脸色透露了一切。

克拉克非但不松，反而咬的更用力，齿尖几乎碰到骨头，挑衅而恶毒地瞪着布鲁斯，等他气急败坏的样子，等他一怒之下把他斩于剑下。

然而他只等到一只颤抖的手，不是很用力却不容置疑地掰开他的下颌，布鲁斯蹲在他面前，用很认真的表情告诉他：

“松口，别怕。”

那和他想的完全不一样，也许又是贵族什么诡计或者怀柔的游戏，可他竟然软弱地松了嘴，放开已经鲜血淋漓可见白骨的猎物，明明只要再用力一点，他就能咬碎他的手骨。

这个大贵族没有让人拿剑比着他，甚至也没有火急火燎地处理自己的伤口，只是坚定地转过身对他身后的老人说：

“我不会把他交出去，这是公爵的尊严。”

老人又叹了口气，心疼的眼神隐晦地瞟向他的手：“倒是有个办法。”

————————————

克拉克其实不太懂他们在说什么，他进到这富丽堂皇的房子以后就没说过一句话，好像天生就是哑巴一样。仆人把他送到一个房间，甚至贴心地拿来食物和清洗用的热水，没人责问他刚刚的举措，甚至也没人苛责地逼问他。

他木然地缩在房间的角落，等着贵族必然会到来的惩罚，没有碰食物也没有碰热水，他想着那个叫布鲁斯的贵族，他想着自己会落到什么下场，胡思乱想这些的时候他才能勉强不去想自己的父母，不去想死的莫名其妙的阿穆叔叔。

恐惧和委屈姗姗来迟在他幼小的胸腔里发酵，他其实还理不太清楚自己做错了什么合该有此报应，但大概有错吧，他擅自把阿瓦尔当成朋友开始。

布鲁斯在他房间门口站了很久，那孩子把头埋在膝盖的姿势让他心弦一颤，在其他人看不到的地方他也这样，因为自责所以不想接触世界。

等他听到男孩断断续续的抽泣才终于决定走进去，男孩警觉地抬头，露出通红的却没有泪渍的眼睛。布鲁斯举起两只手表示自己没带武器，其中一只缠着绷带，那是男孩的杰作，他试探着靠近克拉克，在他警惕的目光里靠着他坐下。

他们对着床，坐在坚硬的地板上，很久都没有说话。克拉克把眼睛瞪酸了也没等到什么特别的反应，好像这个吃饱了闲得慌的贵族就是来这陪他坐一坐。

“你叫克拉克。”

克拉克浑身一激灵，没有回答，布鲁斯继续自言自语：“我告诉过你我的名字了，你从今以后将在作为仆役生活下去。”

克拉克气的跳起来和布鲁斯对峙，表情写满羞辱。

布鲁斯扬了扬自己受伤的手：“作为这个的补偿。”

那无法说服穷途末路的狼崽子，布鲁斯静静看了他半晌：“你的父母...死了。”他犹豫了一会儿才决定用这样直接的措辞，见克拉克睁圆了眼补充道：

“父亲死于麻醉过度。”

男孩眨了眨干涩的眼，以为自己会眨出眼泪，但没有，他仍用那种穷凶极恶的眼神瞪狗拿耗子报丧的贵族。

布鲁斯微微偏了下头，眼神路过男孩的肩落在床上：

“我的父母...也死了。”

克拉克怔了怔，没料到谈话会是这个走向，但布鲁斯只自顾自地说，甚至有些急忙地说出来：“就在四天前，在你碰见我的那条巷子，被人杀了，我亲眼看着。”

男孩不能欺骗自己那又是一场什么游戏，本能能够他分辨出少年口中压抑的悲切，他试图让一切轻描淡写，但克拉克知道这是徒劳。

“他们...是很好的人，我和妈妈去那...”布鲁斯哽了哽，才小声继续道：“去给穷人们送吃的，还有衣服。”

他依旧不看克拉克，固执的把视线凝聚在一个莫名其妙的点上，虽然这会让他的诉说变成神经质的自言自语，可他能够继续：

“我们去过很多次了，有些人甚至都认识了...可他们只是看着...他们...”他的口气蓦地激动起来，有千万控诉想要冲出口中，可一切又蓦然凝滞，他想起一切已经尘归尘土归土，伸冤和报仇都无济于事，这种事他游历的途中碰到过太多，太阳底下每天都在发生，就像男孩的故事，甚至不如吟游诗人瞎扯淡的英雄传奇诱人。

“...就只是看着...”布鲁斯垂下眼，自嘲和讽刺一起浮上脸庞：“和我一样...只是看着。”

这话让克拉克浑身一悚，震碎了他眼底强行搭建的堡垒，锁不住的眼泪突地奔出来——他也站在门口，只是看着。

那无声的哭泣终于扯回布鲁斯几分注意力，他略感无措地呆了呆，然才笨拙地抱了抱男孩：“哭吧哭吧，反正你还是个小鬼。”

克拉克咬牙切齿地扯着他的衣襟，却怎么也止不住丢人的眼泪，所以只好把自己深深埋进少年的怀里宣泄自己的愤怒和痛苦：

“我们做错了什么？”

布鲁斯不能回答，鲜血和辱骂齐齐回到眼前，他也想知道这个答案，可太难了......他缓缓把头压向男孩的肩膀，就着一个憋屈而艰难的姿势抱紧男孩，双眼贴上对方温热的脖颈时融化，道不明成分的液体缓缓涌出。

“我不知道，对不起。”

“但我发誓会改变这一切，我发誓。”

克拉克开始嚎啕，用比布鲁斯百倍的放纵嚎啕着，布鲁斯一言不发任他在怀里捶打，沉默地用泪水湿透男孩肩上的织物，那只受伤的手勒在男孩肩上，伤口崩裂鲜血染红了绷带。这种撕心裂肺的嚎啕终于耗光克拉克的力气，他最后沉沉地在布鲁斯怀里睡去。

等他再次醒来发现自己在一个人怀里，身上被清理过也换了干净的衣服，他悄悄抬起头，看见布鲁斯皱着眉的睡颜。

他真好看——克拉克在心里对自己说。他想起对方也失去了父母，同病相怜的悲伤让他心里的恨意变成了茫然，他闻到了血腥味，突然想起自己咬的伤，身体欲翻想查看一下，却被另一只手按住。

阿福平静的脸出现在眼前，对于这个和善的老人克拉克有些心虚，对方竖起一根手指在嘴前，克拉克会意地噤了声。阿福低下头继续处理布鲁斯崩裂的伤口，等一切完毕，他捡起被子往两人身上盖了盖，正要走却被克拉克扯住衣摆，低头对上那双亮的过分的蓝眼睛：

“先生，为什么留我在这？”

阿福指了指还在沉睡的布鲁斯，小声回答：“那是布鲁斯老爷的意思。”

“...我不明白，为什么他也会碰上这种事，他不是贵族吗？”

阿福站了一会儿才坐了回来，低头深深地看了眼他看着长大的孩子，轻轻拍了拍他的头，又摸了摸克拉克的：

“你要知道，残忍是很狡猾的动物，能被所有的善良吸引，哪会管它属于贫贱还是富贵。”

克拉克不能立刻明白，但等他明白，顺便也明白了一件事——完好的皮肤冰冷，只有破碎的伤口才滚烫，当年布鲁斯就是用自己滚烫的伤口贴着他的，才能破开麻木的血痂，给他温度和疼痛的鲜活。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有轻微（？）SM描述emmmm，嗯，就酱

布鲁斯掌根处留着一圈牙印，被十年的时间洗刷的很淡，一般人很难一眼发现，除了克拉克，因为始作俑者的自觉，他自己都没发现在无人的时候他首先注意布鲁斯的总是这个地方。

他的公爵大人正睡得香甜，卡尔撂着一堆不是急办的重要事务黏在床边不肯离开，他的管家进来的时候正巧看见将军大人以一种不雅的姿势端着布鲁斯的手，饿了很久一样把它往嘴里送。管家本能地紧了两步上前，不轻不重地咳嗽一声以制止他的失礼，卡尔抬起一边眉，唇离开手背上的牙印，下意识用手指摩挲着，一脸不高兴地用眼神询问他的管家——

管家没有因为刚刚的误会心生愧疚，相当淡定的凑到卡尔耳边：

“国王陛下派人来了，请您去见他。”

这话成功让卡尔的脸色更黑了，他看了看布鲁斯又看了看管家，不情不愿地问道：

“来了，人在那？”

“在大厅等。”

卡尔慢腾腾站起来：“我一直不指望我们那位陛下能体恤将士，但艾瑞，我以为把他挡回去对你来说该很轻松。”

“我的失职，没能想出更好的理由应付您直接从国王陛下眼前路过，而不亲自上去觐见这件事。”

卡尔撇撇嘴，把布鲁斯的手掖回被子：“你明知道我有更重要的事——照顾好他。”

“听起来比去见国王陛下轻松很多，感谢您的体谅。”艾瑞再一躬身，语调揶揄。

等卡尔的脚步声在耳畔彻底消失，布鲁斯缓缓睁开眼睛，动了动刚刚一直被握着的手，上面还残留着对方掌心的温度还有嘴唇的触感，让他内心涌起一阵暖烫的复杂。

“您的衣物在您枕边，我想您或许希望自行穿衣，就没让仆人进来。”

布鲁斯把视线移向守在旁边的管家，对方看着自己的样子让他想起阿福，他收回眼神，支起身子，浑不在意被子从赤裸的身上滑落，扯了扯嘴角：

“你没必要对我使用敬语。”他抓起克拉克给他准备的睡袍，质地和颜色都是他喜欢的，或者说十年前的他喜欢的。他像披上夜色一样将它罩在自己身上，遮住情欲和暴力留在皮肤上的痕迹，然后下床站起来，费力地把自己挺得和以前一样，像一把不会折断的枪。

可谁都知道他和以前不一样了，可身边的人都在假装。

他根本没必要打听克拉克去王宫的目的，脚指头想都知道了，艾瑞颇不满意地看着他赤脚踩在地上的行径，听了布鲁斯的话不由微微皱眉，颔首低头：

“那首先您得改变将军的习惯，再来——我会提醒他这里需要加一块绒毯。”

闻言，布鲁斯动了动脚趾，没有镣铐的手脚已经开始让他不习惯，他偏头道：“你听起来真像阿尔弗雷德。”

“卡尔老爷说过一样的话，我想我能站在这是他思念您特有的方式之一。”

“之一？”

“我可以带您参观一下这座宅邸，您会发现他有多少不可示人的小秘密，以及一橱柜绝不会穿的衣服。”

这话没能让布鲁斯眉间所有阴郁淡去，他摇摇头走到窗子边，望着王宫的方向，眼神冷然。

“您可能还没准备好和卡尔老爷谈心的准备，但请不要怀疑他对您的忠诚。”

这个猜测让布鲁斯浑身都绷紧了，很多回忆不受控制地潮涌回来，那些如芒在背的眼神现在还有形质一般扎在所有私密的地方，涌回来的还有被迫袒露的羞耻，被迫投降的屈辱，亲人离散，臣属背离，恍惚间还有克拉克当年决绝不曾回头的背影。

是的，他做不好准备，但生活中谁也做不好准备。

“没准备好他就不会问了吗？”

“...我想是的，尽管这其实并不应该。”

“你觉得这是我的懦弱？”布鲁斯的声音僵硬中也显得尖利。

“或者说...恰恰是您的勇敢，以及卡尔老爷的懦弱。”

布鲁斯固执着他那张不解情意的脸，偏回头再次把视线聚焦在王宫的方向：“我想一个人待一会儿。”

“多久都行——您如果觉得不舒服，枕头底下有戴安娜小姐为您配的药。”

不舒服这个词太委婉了，他已经是头被剥了皮的野兽，靠布满神经的血肉赤裸在天地间，再柔软的织物搭在身上都会带来剧烈的摩擦，他不该站立不该行走，被药物腐蚀的骨头软若烂泥，所以全身剩下唯一坚硬的东西只是他自己——那名为布鲁斯韦恩的意志和灵魂，铸造了一具简陋却坚不可摧的盔甲，支撑着满身烂泥，行走间吱吱作响，喘息时摇摇欲坠。

他想问自己最丢人的时候有没有叫过克拉克的名字，如果有，那样的他值不值得回应。布鲁斯沉重地闭上眼，冰冷在心底蔓延，就如千疮百孔的哥谭在回忆里蔓延，无尽的黑与火光，暴力和血腥，它们卷走了他所关心的人——阿福，迪克，托德，提姆还有他的达米安......

他得回去，就算被扒去王爵的身份作为一个卑贱的奴隶他也得回去，他得死在哥谭，为哥谭殉葬或者让她为自己殉葬。他尝试着走出去，在这过分宽敞舒适的卧房里向大门行走，曾经的轻而易举变得格外不易，腿间皮肤每次不经意地交叠都能蹭出他一身冷汗，身上的绸衣暧昧地抚摸着他，挑逗神经鼓噪，让他腿根发软股间潮热。

他不可能就这么走到千里之外的哥谭，他甚至不能正常地骑马而不勃起，不能顺畅地和人交谈而不冒汗，他不能容许自己像见过的那些性奴一样，为了一根能操进屁股的棍子跪在地上涕泪横流，可他仅剩的骄傲一文不值，除了克拉克眷着旧情的垂怜，而等他发现他曾经敬仰的公爵布鲁斯，那个哥谭叱咤的天之骄子已经被剥皮拆骨只剩一堆空落无用的自尊，他会明白自己的深爱扔进了多么廉价的池子里。

他意识到那时操着自己的是克拉克，想起是他亲自出口的恳求，那个念头开始前所未有的清晰——克拉克会打碎他全身唯一坚硬的东西，他会亲手拆掉他倾尽全力打造的，破烂不堪的铠甲，然后发现里面破烂的自己。

那不是他想象中的重逢，那也不是克拉克为之背井离乡的自己。他近乎愤怒地掐住开始打颤的双腿，硬生生掰直自己的膝盖不让它们着地，可这努力显得多余又可笑，布鲁斯很快就发现了这点。

他缓慢地把自己挪回床上，刚那会儿功夫挠人的酥痒和疼痛已经让他腿间勃起，他不去管它。记得当时有个关在一起的少年是生生流干精液，肾衰而死，然后沦为笑料在看守狱卒的茶余饭后里无止境发酵，他已活得屈辱，死了更糟。

布鲁斯闭着眼，调整呼吸，摸出戴安娜留下的药瓶闷了两颗——这不是妥协，他知道自己得站起来，得把烂泥一样的自己再捏回人形。

可这很难，难得让他在心底不为人知的角落战战发抖，他希望谁能帮他一把，但他知道不能希望。

——————————

卢瑟在花园里对他的花指指点点，抽着鼻子打了个喷嚏，烦躁地摆摆手让园丁把花园里散发着劳什子花香的花都剪了，直到有人来报说卡尔来了脸色才好看了点。

卡尔被带到花园，看也没看卢瑟，心不在焉地行了个郑重的大礼。

卢瑟捏了捏鼻子，伸手扶起卡尔：“这园子里的花让人难受。”

“您的鼻子比较金贵。”

“嗯哼，我听说你拿了一座城换布鲁斯韦恩。”等他们在花园里落座，卢瑟兴师问罪一般谈起这事，不屑地皱眉撇嘴：

“不觉得太过了吗？”

“您难道指望一个奴隶贩子守好一座城？”卡尔讽刺地笑笑，“我等着他向我求救的信号。”

“那又如何？你把印信和文契都给了他。”

“到时候他会乖乖还给我，或者跪着求我拿回去。”战事一旦再起，失去卡尔保护的城池就是待宰的羔羊。这种隐蔽的设计让卢瑟感兴趣地笑起来：

“听说你承诺过他帮他守城。”

“我承诺的是神圣军团。”

“大家都知道神圣军团是你的。”

“谁敢散布这种谣言，它明明是教廷和陛下共有的。”

卢瑟抚掌大笑：“那你岂不是空手套白狼，白得了一个布鲁斯韦恩。”这让国王很高兴，这证明前哥谭公爵在他的将军心里不过尔尔。

卡尔配合地笑笑，没反驳，只暗地里切齿，等卢瑟笑够，他揭过这个话题——

“您找我来想必有什么重要的事情。”

“刚刚那是一件，不过确实还有其他事——下个月我生日，各公国的贵族会来，这么久没联络怕感情生分了，我想办场斗狗赛。”他裂开牙，透出一股刁钻的白，然后开始解释斗什么狗。

他命人把性奴扮成狗，谁家的兽态最逼真便算优胜。其实就是一场以炫耀性奴为主题的酒池肉林，卢瑟好算盘，这几乎会吸引全部有头脸的贵族前来王都替他庆生，这是贵族们少有擅长的游戏，名为炫耀权势和财富的游戏。

这场游戏的别致之处还在于——卢瑟要求卡尔展出布鲁斯韦恩。

“别舍不得，这是宣告你们主仆地位交换的绝好时机，也是你彻底跻身贵族阶层的证明，多么完美的一个扬眉吐气的机会，告诉我你一定不会放过。”

卡尔的蓝眼睛里凝着冰，面上却笑的浓暖：“感谢您为我考虑这么多，我当然不会放过。”

“我们之间哪有那么多客套。”卢瑟兴奋地大笑：“我已经迫不及待要看那些和布鲁斯韦恩相熟的家伙会露出什么表情。”

“想必会很精彩。”

“绝对！这也该让他们看到，到底谁是国王...其实我也不想这么兴师动众，但有人总是奢想太多，怎么不明白民主这玩意不是拿来解决问题，反而是制造矛盾的，他们的手太长了。”

“手长就得截一段，这个道理我懂。”

卢瑟伸手揽住他的肩，高兴地说道：“你在我身边，我安心多了。”

卡尔退了一步挣开，俯身行了个礼，声音也带着笑：“我永远不会忘记是谁给了我今天。”

国王陛下很受用，甚至亲自给他的将军斟了杯茶推过去，末了像想起什么一样让侍女拿来一个盒子，他扔给卡尔，期待着他打开的表情。

盒子里装着一枚圆环，内圈带着锋利细密的锯齿，外圈雕着繁花，卡尔本能觉得不好，抬眼询问卢瑟。

“一个阴茎环，我想你肯定不知道该怎么保养性奴，特地帮你准备的。”卢瑟又开始热情的解说：

“性奴是奴隶里面最金贵的，况且韦恩年纪大了，我怕你把他玩坏了下个月的时候带不过来，那就没意思了。回去给他戴上，省的他下面像漏水的屋檐一样滴答不停，你也不是喜欢男人的人，看多了该烦。”

卡尔差点捏烂那枚阴茎环，却还得笑着道谢，最后没留下来享用王室的下午茶和点心，预先安排好的侍卫总算过来通报军务。他得以离开，离开卢瑟的视线后就用力擦拭刚刚被碰到的肩甲，侍卫奇怪地看他，被严厉地瞪回来。

卡尔当然不会忘记谁给了他今天，那个人正在家里等他回去弥补这些年的错过。

——————————————

艾瑞很少会在门口等他，卡尔加快脚步过去，就听见他交代道：

“我想布鲁斯老爷的情况不太好。”

卡尔神色一凝，大步就要错开他往里跑，艾瑞叫住他：“我认为不只是身体的情况，那确实棘手，可我也想提醒您十年的分隔不是那么好跨越的。”

“我一刻也没有忘记他。”但谁能确保布鲁斯也如是——卡尔心底一颤。

老辣的管家正色，以毫不逊于卡尔的气势顶回去：“这哪里是关于记得与否，祭司大人是对的，以您对他的了解，您比任何人都知道该怎么办，不要因此慌了手脚，鸵鸟一样选择当什么也没发生，战场上这会丢了性命，战场下会丢了他。”

他说完又谦和地弯了下腰，留卡尔哑口无言地愣在原地。

他确实慌了手脚，但靠着沙场练就的不动声色掩盖自己的手足无措，心疼发急地不知道该怎么分担布鲁斯的痛苦和屈辱，戴安娜警告过他，可他没来得及想好办法。只有被冷静掩盖的匆忙慌乱，与少年无异。

他挫败地放慢了脚步，任自己回想布鲁斯，他之前以为这是忌讳的——在现在的布鲁斯面前回忆他意气风发的模样，然而否认不了的是，那曾是支撑他走过所有苦难的力量。所有他得再一次从布鲁斯那汲取力量，回忆他的教导和爱护，然后千倍百倍地回馈给他。

克拉克敲开布鲁斯的房门，他醒着，披着给他准备的真丝睡衣，一身雍容华贵的黑，正半躺在床头，见克拉克进来瞥了眼，目光落在他手里的盒子上。

克拉克像被烫了一下缩了缩手，但又想起什么，还是拿了过来走到布鲁斯床边：

“卢瑟给的。”

布鲁斯眼神古怪地看了里面一眼：“陛下还真为你着想...他还说了什么。”

克拉克沉默了一会儿，布鲁斯自嘲地扯了扯嘴，没继续问，伸手要接过他手里的盒子却被一把抓住，克拉克抓着他的手，用空的那只卸去戎装，缓慢而真诚地半跪在地上。

他轻轻地把嘴印在牵着的手上，温柔得像不愿惊醒安睡的雏鸟，布鲁斯的手不安地动了动，克拉克把它放开——

“我是克拉克肯特，为您披上卡尔艾尔的战甲，不论您是贫贱还是富贵，您早就拥有了全部的我，是您的慷慨曾放我离开，也是您的宽容原谅我的冒犯，我不会对您撒谎，我只是怕伤害您。”

布鲁斯仰回去床头，抽出手盖在眼上不去看跪在床边的克拉克：“你这种态度就不怕伤害我吗？”

“...怕，”克拉克苦涩地笑了下：“我如果有你半分聪明，就没那么怕了。”

布鲁斯霍的坐起来瞪他，克拉克跪在那岿然不动，半晌床上的人才没趣地移开视线：

“卢瑟要你怎么折腾我？”

克拉克只得说了那场斗狗大赛，换来布鲁斯良久的沉默，他在沉默里不安，悄悄拿眼睛打量对方，一些于王大逆不道的话在胸腔里发酵，他恨恨地想反天，却在爆发前得到了布鲁斯的回应。

“你想我做什么？”

“做你一切想做的，就和以前一样。”这个答案真心的像被苦汁熬过一样，克拉克无奈地含着涩得发疼的舌头，就仿佛他能替布鲁斯吐出些屈辱和愤恨。

“我恐怕不是你认识的那个人了，卡尔将军。”

“那就请允许我重新认识您。”

“我不喜欢敬语！”布鲁斯几乎是咆哮着出口，他瞪着仇敌一样瞪着克拉克，“如果说你面前只是一个下贱的性奴，他渴望你像其他主人一样鞭笞他可是你不，他渴望你命令他跪着等你的践踏，末了操烂他后面的洞权当赏赐，因为那里被教导不该合上，你该给他戴上那枚带利齿的环，惩罚他让他哭求着也不准释放，让他痛苦像虫子一样扭曲，最后才能明白为何不能僭越，何为主何为奴。”

克拉克呆了呆，他盯着布鲁斯还在颤抖的薄唇，他曾听过那里传出打击敌人的言语，那些语言艺术净挑人的软当刺激，可那不该对着他自己。

他把布鲁斯发白的脸收入眼里，连着他眼里费力掩饰的空洞破碎，他抬起手摸了摸他的鬓角，温柔地笑了下：

“你确定吗？”

布鲁斯木然地点了点头：“我确定，卡尔将军。”

卡尔缓缓站起来，也点了点头：“那么接下去你该称呼我为主人，如果你叫出克拉克，我便收回这些。”

“...主人。”布鲁斯觉得自己在窒息，可他逼自己吐出这些话。

“...很好，我的...奴隶，现在把衣服脱了跪在地上等我回来。”卡尔冷漠地下令，转身走出去，不去看布鲁斯的表情。

布鲁斯听见自己破裂，但他很听话，像被蛊惑了一样听话。

卡尔很快就拿着一条散鞭回来，布鲁斯注意到他还换了双新的军靴，这让他看起来格外令人胆寒。直接暴露在空气里让他的皮肤起了鸡皮，他双膝跪在冰冷的地上，分开腿半硬的性器指着地面。

“你没法挺直你的身体，需要我把你吊起来吗？”

布鲁斯没法不感到羞耻，尤其是在克拉克面前：“...是的，主人。”可他依旧屈服。

军靴从视线另一头靠过来，坚硬的鞋底扣响地面，然后停在布鲁斯跟前，这让他有些紧张。那锃光瓦亮的靴子抬起来，精准地碾上布鲁斯腿间的性器，让他失声叫了出来——

不能说很疼，可直接撞上坚硬的柔软性器几乎瞬间就翘了起来，渗水的菇头擦上鞋底的花纹，火辣的刺激瞬间传到睾丸和会阴，再往体内钻去。

“你硬了。”

“是，是的。”

“就因为我踩了一脚？”

布鲁斯眼角湿润了，那脚缓慢地在那私密处画圈，疼痛开始变得显眼，那动作带着嘲笑的意味，不知哪个更磨人。他的性器却越发鼓胀，被火烧着一样的血液不断下涌，敏感的皮肤薄纸一样易碎，有几个瞬间布鲁斯以为那确实被揉裂了，而后庆幸而沮丧地发现只是错觉。

卡尔把那踩得一团通红才放开脚，瞥了眼那，吩咐道：

“把陛下赏赐的环自己带上去。”

布鲁斯一噎，默了半晌拿过来，卡尔也没催促，就静静地看着他。

阴茎环的尺寸显然不适用已经完全勃起的性器，布鲁斯试着把龟头往里挤了下，像被咬了一口一样疼，试了好几次也没能真的把自己套进去，徒留下红熟的像被搅烂的樱桃一样的龟头。

“带不上去。”他已疼的声音发颤，陈述时带着不自觉的求助。

“...等射出来再带。”

“是的，主人。”

卡尔握鞭的手紧了紧，依旧一脸冷厉：“我会把你吊起来。”

他用布绳绕着房梁吊起布鲁斯，逼他直起全身：“你知道接下去要发生什么？”

“您会鞭打我。”布鲁斯甚至还微笑了一下。

“你说得对，告诉我，你喜欢鞭打吗？”卡尔眼里有团火在烧，但布鲁斯避而不见。

“喜欢。”

“...很好，待会儿记得大声叫出来，证明你的喜欢。”

“遵...啊！”第一鞭就落在侧腹，那处薄皮包裹着格外敏感的肌肉，猝不及防一击打碎他身体所有的预备，布鲁斯登的疼出泪花。

“舒服吗？”他用鞭柄抬起他的下巴。

“舒..服。”

卡尔退了半步，下一鞭子抽上他厚实的胸肌，鞭梢咬上乳头直接让他的呻吟变了调，那处约莫已经成了身体的敏感处，卡尔啪啪几鞭，红肿的鞭痕叠加在胸膛的位置，红通通一片，布鲁斯甚至没喘匀气就有感到一阵火辣撕开胸前的皮肤。

乳尖被抽了几次肿的厉害，布鲁斯冒着汗，眼角沁着泪珠，卡尔凑在他耳边问：

“这样舒服吗？”他的手指捏上他的乳蕾，掐开一朵未绽的花苞一样残忍，布鲁斯确认那有鲜血一样的花汁会淌出来，眨了眨模糊的眼睛还在逞强：

“舒服...啊哈...”

卡尔退开，更用力的一鞭抽在刚刚揉捏的乳尖，布鲁斯的尖叫变了腔，疼痛盖过快感，他选择咬牙忍过去。

鞭痕逐渐在更叫刁钻敏感的位置落下，卡尔分开布鲁斯的双腿，抽上他腿间的嫩肉，乱弹的鞭梢击中鼓胀的阴囊——

“啊啊啊！”布鲁斯奋力地想合起双腿遮掩抽痛的地方，然而卡尔不让他得逞，他撑开他的腿，犹豫地伸手检视他刚刚被打中的卵囊，摸到一手惊人的肿热。

卡尔咬着牙，恨恨地问：“这样呢，也舒服吗？”

布鲁斯低头，咬着唇没有回答。卡尔绕到他背后，捡了背上肉厚的地方下了几鞭，然后是臀肉，直把臀尖打的一片血红，他分开他的臀瓣，用力揉开湿透的肉穴，从他身后抱着他在他耳边说道：

“你湿透了，就只是这样鞭打你就湿透了，看样子是真的喜欢了。”

他插了两根手指进去揉弄，发现自己拧得越凶前面那根肉茎就翘的越欢畅，淅淅沥沥地甩着腺液，他很快就把四根手指都塞了进去。

那太满了——布鲁斯想叫他停下，却却没能发出声，他像脱水的鱼一样费力挣气，眼角瞥见卡尔阴沉的脸，酸疼突然啃住心尖。

“你喜欢我鞭打你的下面吗？刚刚那下是疼的还是爽的？这些眼泪，是疼的还是舒服的？”

卡尔不知道他能挺到什么时候，他几乎已经快把整只手塞进他后面，可他依旧不叫疼，像失去痛觉神经的性爱生物，发浪一样出水。卡尔觉得难过，动作缓下来，逐渐醒味到刚才的疯狂，他彻底顿住，缓慢地把头靠在布鲁斯肩上——

“克拉克...”

卡尔以为自己听到了神的叮咛，然后那天籁再响了一次：

“克拉克...把手拿出来，很疼。”


	5. 一城一池

chapter5

“我知道你不会...真的伤害我。”

这话让卡尔鼻骨发软，没出息地要变成涕泪流出来，他忙不迭要把手抽出来，布鲁斯制住他：

“不要...这么快...”他的呼吸颤抖着，在舌尖滚动的话似乎难以启齿，眨去凝在眼睫的水雾，他转头对上卡尔的眼睛：

“我确实喜欢这样，我知道你...”他垂下眼没把话说完，慢慢靠上卡尔的肩：“克拉克，放我下来。”

卡尔的手指还陷在他股间的软肉里，滚烫的肠壁翻涌着从深处挤出水，讨好地吮吸他的手指，努力让自己更柔软以吃进更多。尽管那展示出饕餮一般的贪婪，卡尔却不敢让它承载更多，小心地退出两根指头，换来布鲁斯微弱地呻吟一声，他解开布条把他抱到床上。

指尖因为动作变换刺激到肠肉，布鲁斯绞着双腿身子抽搐一阵，好一会儿才缓过来，卡尔停在那等这阵痉挛过去，才凑过去吻他汗湿的额头，低声问他：

“我出来了？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，无声地喘了几下：“做完它。”

“得给你上药，刚刚弄伤你了。”

“不要紧，没到需要上药的地步。”

“胡说什么？”卡尔有些生气地皱起眉，轻轻从他后穴抽出手指，正要离开却被布鲁斯的腿夹住：

“克拉克...”

卡尔知道这是叫他别走，他很快放弃了立刻去找伤药的打算，因为突然意识到布鲁斯正在逼迫自己向他坦诚，他回过身用额头抵住他的，无奈而心疼地问他：

“我能做什么？”他能做什么才能让他好过一点。

布鲁斯没有马上回答，只是不着痕迹地把自己偎过去，他闭着眼，若不是身体还在热潮里发颤，卡尔几乎以为他睡着了。

“你离开后我想过，再见到你的时候该说什么。”

卡尔感觉自己似乎笑了笑，有些心酸又有点开心：“那你原本的打算呢？”

“我忘了。”公爵大人理直气壮地回答他。

“可我想好了，一直没有变。”

“嗯哼？”

“我能吻你吗，My Lord？”

一如那个十六岁少年的问题，十年让他少了莽撞和焦躁，这个问题突然变得平和而笃定。一滴泪珠几乎立刻从布鲁斯眼角滑出，他想起十六岁的克拉克，想起当时他咄咄逼人的愤怒，也想起自己的拒绝——但是现在：

“你最好有点长进，小男孩。”

于是他被轻柔地吻住，袭来的唇齿温暖已褪去青涩，曾经横中直撞的粗暴变得攻守有据，那孩子长大了，变得老练而沉稳，难得的是他未曾背弃自幼追逐的目标。布鲁斯放松牙关，唇隙渐开迎接那条长驱直入的舌头，承受对方保守而克制的进攻，然后逐渐变得不知足，他主动张开嘴探出舌头迎上去，伸出臂膀捆住卡尔的腰，这个动作昭示了什么，卡尔顿了顿，更用力的把布鲁斯勒进自己怀里。

“从你离开我视线的那天起，我想了这个十年。”卡尔叼着布鲁斯的下唇，含糊的话音带着些哭腔。

“只是这个？”布鲁斯急促地喘息着，另厢牵起他的手按向下身，体内的火没有熄灭，反倒燎原一样铺散开，血管突突地跳动，坚硬和肿胀随着脉搏传遍经络，难以启齿的疼痛和酥软让他心脏一再加速——如果克拉克只想这样，他不会原谅他。

“当然不止，我梦见你在我身下哭，在我耳边快乐地尖叫，你汗水的味道在舌尖炸开，我会吮吸你直到你受不了着哀求，告诉我你的筋肉和骨头都在融化，求我接着你否则你会跌落，你不停颤抖，体液甚至浸透床垫，我用力地操你，把我们的身体揉在一起，你会叫我的名字，就像我这十年每个梦里叫你的名字一样充满渴望。”

卡尔舔着他的下巴，接住他口中滑下的涎液，顺着他脖子上的肌肉含住喉头，像野兽舔弄自己伴侣时般呜咽着，既凶狠又温柔。布鲁斯拽着他的头发，渴望地叫着他的名字，命令他用舌头巡视他的身体，抚慰刚刚制造的伤痕，命他亲吻每寸皮肤，不管是破碎的还是完好的，命他满足他的欲望，不择手段扑灭他的欲火。

他的男孩几乎是迫不及待地遵循了命令——他顺着汗液咸涩的脚印来到他胸前红肿的鞭痕，用舌头揉弄一道压在乳尖的肿痕，布鲁斯被那激爽的疼痛弄得弓起腰身，扯着克拉克的头发将乳蕾送进他口中。

克拉克像含着一朵火苗一样含着他的乳头，被外力过度折磨的肉粒脆弱地硬挺着，在舌头的挑弄下炸出一道道酸涩的电流，细弱有力地在血管里腾挪。克拉克用舌头揉了揉那可怜的小东西，继而换上牙齿将它从乳晕根部钳起，啜吸那块鼓胀的乳肉，弹软的触感混着微咸的汗液在口腔里炸开。

顿时布鲁斯觉得发根都在发麻发痒，难以遏制的呻吟钻出喉咙：

“呃啊！”

疼痛发着酸，连着他牙根的神经都在酸化，他越来越咬不住身体的感受，在克拉克每次用力的吮吸中被披露。

“另，另一边...”

克拉克从善如流地缓下动作，充满攻击性的暴风雨停下，换上和风细雨的宠爱，他恋恋不舍地放开肿了几倍的乳肉，便急不可耐地去寻另一枚被冷落的乳头。快感让布鲁斯翻白了眼，每个毛孔都在滋滋冒水，他抱着克拉克的手不受控制地打着颤，索性滑下来去握身下兴奋得乱颤的阴茎。

他像一锅被煮沸了的水，鞭痕处的疼痛是易燃的柴，剧烈的生物信号在神经里哔啵作响，让他撸动阴茎的手不听使唤，还好烧水的人即使发现了他的窘迫，相当体贴地替他握住急需抚慰的地方。

“啊嗯，哈...克拉..克，后面...”他掰开臀肉的手因为汗水和肠液打滑，发软的指尖陷在肉里，肠道的空虚让他眼神失焦，仿佛被液化了的肠肉也在沸腾，酸软和麻痒翻滚着从肛口烧到肉芯，前列腺和膀胱被混乱的神经信号刺激得乱颤，布鲁斯觉得自己在散架，在克拉克唇齿间融化，在他指尖所到之处灰飞烟灭，在他温柔的抚慰中涅槃重生。

克拉克顺着他肌肉颤抖的频率吮干他小腹积攒的汗水，含住不停吐水的龟头用力吸了一口，布鲁斯嘶哑地吼叫，像宣泄也像哀嚎，克拉克吐出过分敏感的龟头，那地的肿硬还在加剧，他沿着茎身来到根部舔弄那里柔软的皮肉。

刚刚的鞭痕在腿根浮现，被殃及的阴囊正涨成两枚圆球给本就不堪重负的下身增加负担，克拉克含住受伤热烫的那颗，布鲁斯倏地夹紧他的头，齿间泄出半是疼痛半是愉悦的呻吟。

所有混沌中仅清晰的一个概念浮出来，他的睾囊发紧，内部在克拉克舌头的挑拨下掀起海啸一样的巨浪，浪打下来的时候他会碎掉，生殖器会在给它快乐的人嘴里化掉，灵魂会跟着碎散的快感飘到宇宙。

这个念头让他恐惧而兴奋，在又一次用力的吮吸中他放纵地尖叫起来，酸软的快意在阴茎尖端聚集，他簌簌地泄出来，但快感没有退潮，而是随着克拉克刺入后穴的手指转移阵地。

他克制不住虚弱和哭泣，胯骨被用力钳住，成了他和真实世界唯一的支点，克拉克拽着他，牙齿和舌头放过抽紧的睾丸，在会阴绕了朵花便刺入不断抽缩的穴口。他的肠子会欢欣鼓舞地迎接一切进入它的东西，无论那最终让它快乐或痛苦，都会在紊乱的神经中枢的作用下被混沌成快感。

可万幸克拉克是温柔的，他用手指轻轻抠挖松软的肠道，亲吻舔弄急不可耐挤出来的软肉，可那远远不够，布鲁斯攥着床单急促呼吸，后腔涌出的水让他感到生理上的饥渴，他张开腿让克拉克更深地刺进来，细碎凌乱地恳求着：

“克拉克...啊哈，啊...克拉克...嗯啊...”

克拉克撤开不能真正满足他的手指和舌头，换上自己硬的跟火棍一样阴茎，龟头很轻松地就破开穴口，便被湿软的肠肉吃住，那贪婪的甬道夹紧了要他狠狠干进去，可他依旧很慢，硕大的性器一寸寸挤满空虚的穴道，确保里面每一道皱褶都被温柔地捋平，他将近乎失神的爱人圈进怀里，擦干他脸上的汗和泪，轻柔地在他体内挺动。

快乐的涟漪顺着两人连接的地方漾开，神智缓缓回笼，布鲁斯能清晰感受到腰眼处快要溢出来的酥麻，喉结滚动着，他眯着眼发出舒服的咕噜声。见他没有不适，克拉克慢慢加快速度，变着角度碾弄柔软的肠壁，布鲁斯突然剧烈颤了一下，克拉克停了停，找到那个位置缓慢地揉按。

前列腺被隔着薄薄肠壁的性器顶弄，直接剧烈的快感在他下腹积攒，阴茎无力地跳了跳，只有一股股清液从尿口涌出，布鲁斯按住克拉克想抚弄他的手，摇摇头：

“别碰，就这样...”

克拉克亲了亲他，环住他的腰把他钉在自己的阴茎上，挺动的速度加快，虚软的肠肉一次次被撞开，渐渐失去起初的力道，布鲁斯蹙眉闭着眼，疲惫的快意在眉间凝聚，双腿圈着克拉克的腰，努力吃进股间的巨物，身前垂软的性器间歇地吐出腺液，他的呼吸和呻吟愈发急促，体力却在消退，后继无力的意味越发明显。

克拉克喘了一声，强迫自己停下动作，等布鲁斯适应节奏，等他恢复一些体力。但这份好心却没被对方接受，布鲁斯皱着眉瞪他一眼：

“继续动。”

“你受不了的。”

对方恼怒地剐他一眼，哼了一声自己拧起腰，克拉克讨好地按住他，凑上去吻他殷红的薄唇：“你射了两次了，休息一下？”

布鲁斯知道自己不该逞强，他靠在克拉克怀里舒了口气：“我还没到高潮。”他紧了紧后腔，内里的酸软还在发酵，抬眼瞟他：

“你要我求你吗？”

克拉克用手指按压他的后腰，知道拗不过他只好继续戳刺，布鲁斯在他耳边叫的格外撩人，血液轰的一声冲上大脑，他不由自主加快速度，咬着牙骂道：

“你个不识好心的老混蛋。”

“不仅如此，嗯啊...我眼神还不太好使，啊哈...不然...嗯，怎么就和你这小混蛋凑一起...哈啊..再快一点...”

克拉克把自己用力撞进去，龟头被肉腔深处的软肉裹着，汁液顺着交合的缝隙湿透了他们的腿根，撞击的力道越来越大，布鲁斯开始有些懊悔之前的撩拨，肠子被整条翻搅，里面烂熟一片，发酸的快感让他脚趾都在战栗，他开始讨饶：

“慢...慢一点...”

“我以为你喜欢这个速度？”克拉克不依不饶。

下腹的脏器感到酸疼，逐渐超出忍耐阈值，膀胱在这撞击里被震荡挤压，布鲁斯眼角发红，只觉得被捣弄的地方像伸出一支小手往里面挖挠他敏感的器官，他的呻吟愈发颤抖破碎，掐着克拉克的手指陷进他肩上的肌肉：

“慢...慢一点...我要...”尿意越来越鲜明，羞耻感上涌，他断断续续地恳求克拉克，却怎么也说不出那个词。

“你要怎么了，哈？”克拉克的手按住他的小腹，声音里带着笑，更用力地捣弄他身后的软谷，掌心慢条斯理地在他下腹揉按——他显然感受到他生理的变化，却坏心地想惩罚他刚刚的逞强。

膀胱被挤压带出的刺痒鲜活地涌向垂软的阴茎，那根肉茎抽动一阵，在布鲁斯艰难的喘息声里喷出一小股淡色的液体，布鲁斯眼角湿润了，一些羞耻的记忆反刍回涌，他发狠地咬住下唇几乎把那咬破。

可那力道被克拉克截住，他停下抽插的动作，含住他破皮的下唇，声音里浸着懊恼和抱歉：

“布鲁斯...不要弄伤你自己。”

他握住他敏感的阴茎，轻轻搓揉尿口诱导被生生掐断的尿液涌出，“这没关系，就只是...生理反应而已。”

布鲁斯浅浅抽着气，眼眶一酸连着尿口肌肉也跟着发软，断断续续尿在克拉克手上：

“我就只是...讨厌这样。”

“可我喜欢，我喜欢你把自己全部交给我。”

布鲁斯没有反驳，只是沉默地夹紧他的阴茎，克拉克继续动作，直到他们在体液积聚的污秽里达到高潮。布鲁斯瘫在他怀里，在高潮的余韵里颤抖，就像克拉克说的那样，把自己全部交出去。

——————————————

他们泡在宽敞的澡池里，克拉克靠着大理石砖让布鲁斯躺在他怀里，怀里的人似乎睡着了，一动不动任他撩水淋湿自己的发。

克拉克的动作很仔细，倒不是因为愧疚刚刚的戏弄而仔细，他不担心布鲁斯责怪他，他担心他责怪自己。

“我怕你会生气，生自己的气。”

布鲁斯抬了抬手指，抿着嘴没有回应。

“记得我说过吗，我喜欢你身上的疤，就算有些是你小时候犯傻留下来的。”他从水里捞起布鲁斯的手，牙齿轻轻印在曾经自己留下的疤上，然后收拢唇，撂下一个吻。布鲁斯为此睁了下眼，一睁开就看见克拉克认真的眼神：

“我仍旧喜欢这些，不因为他们美丽或者丑陋，也不因为它们见证了什么...”打过仗的人都知道，伤疤终究是丑陋的，见证什么的也不是伤口，而是它的所有者，倘若忘记，也只是空留伤痕。

“因为它们属于你，我这是爱屋及乌，可我依旧会痛恨它们曾给你带去的痛苦。”

布鲁斯垂下眼，依旧没有说话，他想缩回手，但克拉克没让他成功。

“我知道这很奇怪，有些伤会被人们当成勋章，有些就变成了耻辱，脸上的皮肤为什么就比手上的高贵？为什么就连身体的器官之间也要分贵贱？”克拉克攥着他的手贴在自己脸上，尽管布鲁斯的沉默让他惊慌，可没让他住嘴：

“你教过我，有错的不是受伤的人，是施暴的人，这个道理好像每个人都知道，可是越感羞耻的往往是受伤的人。我觉得这不公平，因为哭泣的样子很丑陋吗，难道不是施暴的样子更惹人嫌恶，可人这么奇怪，一不小心忘记自己也会受害，还是因为伤害弱者很轻易，总做轻描淡写的事情，就能有强大的错觉。”

“可是布鲁斯，你从来都在教我做不容易的事情，如果没有你，我不知道会怎么憎恨这个世界...可这世界把你给了我，我不想憎恨它。”

布鲁斯忍不住在克拉克怀里蜷起自己，他知道自己没有错，他做了最艰难但也是最正确的决定，他的亲人给了他全部的支持和理解，可他依旧会厌恶——自己恐惧的样子。

会为不够坚强的自己感到羞耻，会愤怒自己强大这种想象的幻灭，被鲜血淋漓地撕开不完美的地方，因为直视着自己的残缺而懊恼沮丧到忘记指责那些嘲笑的目光。

“...我会怕。”布鲁斯似乎想把自己沉到水里，但克拉克把他抱得很牢。

“我也是。”他咬着他的耳朵，声音发闷。

“给我一点时间，我会控制它。”

“别丢下我。”克拉克抱着他的头小声哀求。

布鲁斯环上他的脖子，正脸对着他：

“我会为你控制它，因为我知道你会陪着我，我们会把阿福、迪克、托德、提姆还有达米安都找回来。”

“我会替你把哥谭拿回来。”克拉克咧了下嘴，顿了顿：“迪克我知道，后面三个是谁？”

布鲁斯嗤笑一声：“你以为自己只走了十天吗？”

十年和短暂无关，他得多幸运才能现在这样抱着他，有些后怕地扯了下嘴，他低头问布鲁斯：

“我们出去上药？”

布鲁斯疲惫地点了点头，在他的搀扶下从池子里站起来，身上的伤痕被袍子盖住，全身大半重量都压在克拉克身上，热水让身体的疲惫变得混沌，他走了两步就昏昏欲睡，最后几乎是被克拉克抱上床的。

艾瑞进来给他粗手粗脚的主人搭把手，惊奇地发现这次竟然没多少需要自己帮忙的地方，正老怀安慰准备退下，却被一个忐忑的声音叫住：

“艾瑞，你还有什么建议吗？”卡尔小心地放下帘子，确保布鲁斯已经睡熟，才向自己的管家求助。

艾瑞看了看床上又看了看自己的主人，思索片刻，做了个邀请的姿势请卡尔出去。在这位公爵大人身上，将军永远不嫌关心的太多，一些不知所措也由此而来，这或许恰是问题所在。

他请卡尔换下华服，两人乔庄一番离开庭院豪宅，拐过几条巷子，街上的人变得更多，衣着也更加随意和褴褛。卡尔的眉头逐渐皱起，不太明白到这来和解开布鲁斯的心结有什么关系，艾瑞瞟他的表情一眼就知道他在想什么，于是漫不经心一样闲聊开：

“我第一次见到您的时候，您建功立业的愿望很强烈。”

思绪猛地被带到曾经，卡尔愣了下，就听见老管家继续说道：

“我是个老头，那时已经不太能理解年轻人的抱负，所以我问您为什么，您还记得怎么回答我的吗？”

——因为他爱的人是一个大贵族。

卡尔记得自己的回答，他们在拥挤的人潮里驻足，他回头看艾瑞，颇为惊讶地发现对方的眼神和当时一样，分不清是衰老的浑浊还是沧桑的练达。管家了然地点了点头，正要说什么的时候，迎面跑来一群孩子，呼啦啦一阵像卷着烟尘的风，显然是没教养在街上横冲直撞惯了，他们撞开挡路的大人，绕开明显不太好惹的卡尔和艾瑞，嘻嘻哈哈地朝街尾跑去。

只留下一只小尾巴，一个还穿开裆裤的娃娃，咧着两颗门牙咿咿呀呀地追着那群孩子，结果当然是追不到的，卡尔眼睁睁看着他一头撞在自己腿上，在自己光可鉴人的皮靴上留下两巴掌脏兮兮的手掌印，末了一屁股坐在地上，抬起头和卡尔大眼瞪小眼。

不清楚是不知道哭还是不知道疼，这个走路还在摇摆的奶娃娃显然绝不该一个人出来游晃，他的妈妈很快叫骂着跑过来，见自家娃坐在地上，本能地要冲卡尔大骂，然而一瞅他不凡的气势和长相，骂声生生咽了下去，再低头看见他白裤腿和靴面的脏污，脸色难看起来。

畏畏缩缩地抱起自家孩子，瞟着卡尔，啪的一巴掌扇在孩子屁股上，打的久经沙场的将军也是一愣，女人骂着自己生出来的不省心的小东西，把他拧了个个对着卡尔：

“快向这位大人道歉。”

小东西傻兮兮地看着卡尔，一会儿又疑惑地看着妈妈，明显是个脑子有问题的孩子，屁股上的疼痛后知后觉发作，他瘪了嘴委委屈屈地挂着泪花，又看看妈妈，再抬头看看卡尔。

卡尔显然不知如何是好，只得僵硬地看向艾瑞。艾瑞熟练地摸出一枚银币递给女人，和蔼地弯腰摸了摸孩子的头：

“是我们少爷的错，没看见这孩子。”

女人顿时松了口气，见到银币神情一紧，忙不迭接了过来，正要揣兜里的时候又犹豫地看着卡尔，干巴巴地笑着：

“没，没多大点事...”

她怕卡尔要她赔他的裤子和鞋子，那质地看着精贵，不知道一枚银币够不够清洗费。

艾瑞摆摆手：“我们少爷这里有问题，不会说话，其实没生气。”他指了指自己的嘴，成功被冠以哑巴之名的卡尔脸色黑了一黑。

女人赔笑点着头，弯腰抄起自家还在冒鼻涕泡的孩子，把白得的银币塞到衣服的里兜，急急忙忙离开他们的视线。

艾瑞带着卡尔走到路边，人潮里没一会爆出一场骂架，他们隔着岸说着完全无关人世的话题：

“您是那种轻易就能让人为您出生入死的人，有一般人没有的见识和目标，所以您给出您的回答的时候我没有吃惊。”

“唯一让我吃惊的，是您爱着的人。”艾瑞说道：“我不是哥谭来的，但这个国家里却没有不知道哥谭的人，您知道为什么吗？”

“他们在想，怎么还能有人在哥谭那样的地方活下去。”

艾瑞点头：“那里穷山恶水出了名了，很多人都相信只有吸血鬼或别的什么怪物能在那活下去。可您瞅瞅他们，很多人也在好奇他们怎么能这样活下去，贫贱的生活很艰难，会轻易让最亲近的人之间生出间隙——韦恩公爵是很了不起的人，因为他们要做很了不起的事。”

“My Lord，您觉得是公爵大人身受的侮辱让他痛苦，但也许不止这些呢？”

也许是他上下求索后一败涂地的困顿，是他逆天反命后命运对他不堪一击的嘲弄，是他致力保护的人民对他的倾尽全力不屑一顾，是他对自己无能的痛恨和绝望——让他赤身裸体感受到身不由己的悲伤。

其实每个人都身不由己，却不是每个人都会为此悲伤。

甚至卡尔曾经也是。

他的七岁到九岁，每个夜晚都在布鲁斯怀里度过，每当他从噩梦里惊醒，第一眼看到的就是布鲁斯同样紧蹙的眉心，开始他会呆呆看着，直到他学会笨拙地擦去他额上的冷汗，直到他鼓起勇气把他从梦里叫醒，他开始摆脱噩梦，也开始帮布鲁斯摆脱。

那逐渐地让他意识到自己并不孤独，他恍惚会觉得他们就像世上仅剩的两条鱼，在彼此的汗液里相依为命，鱼鳍宁愿放弃游泳也不肯放开对方，每个夜晚那张狭小的床就是他们的全世界。

这个世界谁也插不进来——好吧，除了阿福，那个以正义为名的邪恶老头在他九岁的时候生生拆散他和布鲁斯，后来布鲁斯又捡回来一个绰号诡异的小鬼，作为年长者和先来者，他姑且有这肚量容忍他。

他在哥谭最坚固的堡垒里面度过了人生最重要的十年，在全哥谭最尊贵人的陪伴爱护下，他斩过高山上的荆棘，采过峡谷里的鲜花，布鲁斯投入全身心教导他，用严厉到苛刻的手段，但凡来访的贵族都喜欢围观他受训——假惺惺地指责公爵的残酷，然后装模作样地通情达理：

谁让这小子差点咬下公爵一块肉呢？

还有菲斯特伯爵家的少爷。

哦是吗？那再残酷的惩罚也不为过了......

可他们又懂什么，克拉克从不畏惧，他知道他们小小的两人世界，他们是汲取彼此温度和能量长大的并蒂花，那个世界是天长地久的。

可他的幼稚让他不明白，是布鲁斯独立支撑了这个世界的牢固。他十五岁那年，哥谭整年无雨，火灾频发，许多贵族的辖地为了争夺水源和食物爆发过数次流血冲突，克拉克隐约看出布鲁斯的焦头烂额，而除了变着花样逗他开心，他惶然地发现自己别无所长。

他十六岁生日那天哥谭终于下雨了，像耽搁了一辈子的雨，终于换来布鲁斯舒心的笑容。可他生命里的变故也在那时候出现，城堡里的仆人都在说——公爵要结婚了。

他已经明白婚姻是什么，并且自作多情地想过布鲁斯二十六岁也不结婚是他的原因，所以他理所当然地忽略此前他频繁造访亚马逊公国的原因，直到高贵的普林斯公主莅临哥谭，布鲁斯成天陪她四处闲逛。

之后十年每次想起当时自己的心情，他依旧会为之战栗，那种生命中最重要部分濒临剥除危险的恐惧。他以为雨季的到来就该解决哥谭的危机，却忽略哥谭贫瘠这个最根本的问题，布鲁斯需要富饶的亚马逊支援哥谭经济，为此他不惜年月地谋划，如何才能接近亚马逊公国的核心。

和亚马逊联姻是他处心积虑的结果，万幸的是对方并不是娇纵的公主，反倒是他臭味相投的伙伴，这布鲁斯对未来的忧虑少了许多。可谁也没想到克拉克对此过激的反应，痛苦日夜啃噬着他，布鲁斯却对此笑的一无所知。

那天夜里，已经拥有成人一般健壮身材的克拉克来到布鲁斯房间，头一回觉得他嘴角噙着的笑刺眼，他咬牙切齿地问他：

“您要娶普林斯公主。”

“已经提上议程了，你消息倒灵通...”他一转头却看见少年阴沉的脸色，不由好笑道：

“你们会相处的很好，我明天就介绍你们认识。”

“你喜欢她吗？”

“挺喜欢的，怎么了？”布鲁斯挑起一边眉，发现克拉克的情绪不如他想的那么简单。

对面沉默了很久，少年再抬起脸时眼角红着，他的质问带着愤怒的气息：

“我是说笃定在一辈子的那种喜欢，为对方心跳加速的那种喜欢，对对方忠诚，会为了保护对方豁出性命的那种喜欢。”是把对方当成生命里唯一的光，牵动所有爱与欢喜的那种喜欢。

布鲁斯沉默了，但良久，他依旧试图向克拉克解释什么：

“我是哥谭的主人，喜欢之外我还有责任。”

“所以并没有对吗？”

“.....会有的，日久生情。还有什么问题吗，你该睡觉了。”

少年难以置信地瞪着他，艰难地咬了咬唇，抛出这个晚上最后一个问题：

“我可以吻你吗？”

是了，这就是一切的症结所在，布鲁斯恍惚记起少年看他过于热切的眼神，那些给他温暖，支持，崇敬还有信任的眼神，那些尽管变得复杂却依旧纯粹虔诚的眼神——可他拒绝了：

“克拉克，我一直把你当儿子。”

少年觉得受到了侮辱：

“得了吧，你也就比我大几岁！”

“...那起码是兄弟...不是，你想的那种感情...”

“你早就知道吗？”

布鲁斯愕然地看过去，否认在舌尖绕了一圈又回去，他的默然给了克拉克沉重一击，他摇着头：

“可你纵容我就这么下去，让我傻乎乎以为....”

“我必须，要娶亚马逊的公主！” 布鲁斯惊慌失措地打断他：“成熟一点克拉克，这不是感情问题，这是政治联姻，大家各取所需，公平交易！”

“这是你们上等人的交易，我们这种人，从来不知道感情是交易品！”

克拉克不想再听布鲁斯解释，因为他知道自己最后会被说服，然后他会绝望地接受这个结局，他不想冷静，冷静下来他会发现布鲁斯是对的——一个公爵，一个韦恩家的公爵无法孩子气。

于是他换上自己最体面的衣服，把自己拾掇得像个漂亮公子哥，别说他还有很多贵族少爷没有的一身腱子肉，挺拔的气质，以及过分澄净的蓝眼睛，他很早就知道自己可以轻易吸引任何他想要的男孩女孩。

这次他想在普林斯公主身上试试。戴安娜无疑第一眼就对克拉克心生好感，他看起来是那样干净挺拔的少年，像初生的太阳神，笑起来就让人头晕目眩——

她不知道灰扑扑的哥谭如何生出布鲁斯以后又有这么一号人物，所以对于克拉克的刻意接近，她并没有防备。

此后几天对方过分的殷切才让她生出些许奇怪，尤其是对上布鲁斯阴沉隐忍的表情，她一度觉得布鲁斯小心眼了，或许是不屑克拉克奴仆的身份而生出了龃龉。

她因此偶然在克拉克面前抱怨了几句，没想到却惹来对方直白的指责：

“既然如此，您何必来哥谭这种肮脏的地方接近一个心胸狭隘的领主？”

戴安娜觉得奇怪，自己并没有说得这般过分，但克拉克的气愤却有些超标了，她隐约觉得事情走向有些超出预料，还没确定自己该如何回嘴身边的侍女就先骂起来：

“你好大的胆子！公主殿下纡尊和你结友已是你莫大的荣幸，竟然敢用这样的口气和殿下说话！”

而还没等戴安娜呵斥自己的侍女，克拉克却一反常态地冷漠：

“公主殿下是不是该为自己对公爵大人恶意的揣度先道歉呢？”

“你！”侍女刷的一下抽出长剑，恨恨地请示道：

“请殿下允许我向这个污蔑您的人挑战。”

“不允，你退下！”戴安娜按下指着克拉克的长剑，沉静地对上少年的怒气：

“我能感觉到，你起初接近我是为了让我喜欢你....那么，现在什么改变了你的主意？”

克拉克脸色变得难看：“你知道还让我接近你，就在你即将成为布鲁斯妻子的时候？”

戴安娜沉下脸：“是因为布鲁斯？”

像是听到了有人叫他，布鲁斯出现在花丛背后——

“戴安娜，克拉克，你们在这？”他疾步走过来，瞥了眼侍女出鞘的长剑，不着痕迹隔开两人，笑着对克拉克道：

“阿福刚刚还在找你。”

“我觉得我们有些事情需要说清楚。”戴安娜没让克拉克走人，侍女持剑拦住他的退路，布鲁斯渐渐敛了笑容：

“有什么事需要拿剑说？”

“你那时告诉我，婚约需要缓一缓，我觉得没什么问题，哥谭的情况我们有目共睹，但是布鲁斯，我拿你当朋友，你却让人侮辱我。”

布鲁斯只得叹息，却执拗地把克拉克挡在身后，硬着头皮认了这个罪名：

“很抱歉，戴安娜....你让我神魂颠倒，我只是想试探一下...”

“说谎！不要让你自己做这么卑劣的事情，否则我会觉得自己瞎了眼！”

“.....我很抱歉....但这一切和克拉克没有关系。”

戴安娜脸色浮出愠怒：“你不担心我们两国邦交破裂吗？”

他当然担心，却还是强撑着笑容：“是我干了蠢事，但哥谭的确不能失去亚马逊，亚马逊也需要哥谭的铁和火器，你有什么气可以往我身上撒，可如果因此破坏我们的外交，未免得不偿失。”

“帝国上下可不止哥谭有这些！”

“我们有最好的。”

“....布鲁斯，你让我很失望，我不介意为了政治和你结婚，但也是建立在你赢得了我尊重的前提下。普天之下只有男人觉得自己有脸面，女人的尊严就是可以践踏的，我以为你不是这种家伙，没想到你更不堪！既然没有信任，又何谈相互扶持？”

克拉克懵了一阵，缓缓醒悟过来自己闯了大货，是自己愚蠢幼稚让布鲁斯左右为难，戴安娜并非他所想的轻浮，甚至某种程度来说，她比自己更配得上布鲁斯——这个念头让他丧气，他把自己挤出布鲁斯的保护圈：

“不是布鲁斯，是我自作主张。”

布鲁斯脸色一变，厉声喝道：“谁让你说话，滚回你的房间去。”

克拉克却不动，一脸坦然地站在戴安娜出鞘的剑面前，公主一脸风雨欲来的压抑，克拉克只得苦笑：

“如果布鲁斯，我的主人有本事打断我的腿不让我接近您，他早就做了，可惜他把我纵容成一个大逆不道的仆人，已经翅膀硬的他打不着，所以请您相信我，他绝对没有半分轻慢您的意思。”

“那现在是让我替他收拾家里的仆人吗？”长剑点地的声音锵然响起，削铁如泥的剑刃在地上磕出一个小坑。

克拉克把自己跪下：

“您刚刚说，世人不把女人的脸面当脸面，但又有谁在意过奴隶的脸面，或许他们天生就没有的吧。可我们也不是生来就是奴隶，不就一不小心遭了灾没了家，被好心或者不好心的主人买了来，明明还是个人样，却活得不如狗样。”

“可我的公爵大人不，他在我每次想弯腰的时候会一棍子抽直我的骨头，他会时刻提醒我人该活成什么样。他会为了哥谭放弃自己的脸面，傲慢，甚至是感情，我在他的庇佑下呆了太久，都快忘了这世上的事情有多么艰难。”

戴安娜依旧盯着他，一脸冷然。

“他把我教的太好，或者太糟，我能不知天高地厚地为了想要的东西豁出一切，可等我豁出去的时候，又发现那一切我豁不起。我很抱歉公主殿下，我因为嫉妒恶意揣测了您，因为鲁莽选择了最错误的方法....布鲁斯之所以阻止不了，恰恰因为和您抱怨相反的原因，他太知道把一个人当成人的重要性。”

“您在他心里不是女人，也不是未婚的妻子，而是戴安娜普林斯，和他有相同志向的人，若非因为我的恬不知耻，他绝不会做出有辱您脸面的事情。所以，睿智如您，应该发落我，而非全不必要的迁怒哥谭，还有韦恩公爵。”

没有一个贵族会因为杀害一个奴隶而伤着一根头发丝，对自己戴安娜尚且有忌惮，对着克拉克，那真就是手起刀落的事情。

恐惧顿时在布鲁斯胸腔里膨胀开，一如当时目睹父母被杀的恐惧，他发狠地把克拉克拽到身后：

“戴安娜，我会给你一个交代，但无论发生什么，我们依旧可以是朋友。”

戴安娜的视线落在地上狼狈的克拉克身上，叹了口气：“他爱你，我认识他三两天都看出来了。”

“那不是重点。”

“那是他做这一切的出发点。”她收起剑，也止住侍女进攻的趋势，利落地转身：“我给你三天的时间，三天给亚马逊一个交代。”

走之前最后回了回头：“我也希望，我们依旧是朋友，作为戴安娜普林斯和布鲁斯韦恩，无论我们之间的契约以何名义定论。”

亚马逊人一离开，布鲁斯差点一脚踹翻克拉克，然而少年用深沉却坦荡的眼神看着他，他甚至连一句重话也说不出来，最后只是愤愤地甩了下衣袖，大步往屋内走去，克拉克听见他大声叫阿福，要召集侯爵以上的的臣属开会。

他觉得自己这样无力，除了一身蛮力还有不合时宜的草率之外，就一无所有。其实把他交出去一切就会迎刃而解，亚马逊人的怒火会因此而消，布鲁斯和戴安娜之间的隔阂也会不见——可那场商讨不出具体事宜的会议持续到深夜，克拉克也就那样坐在花园的树下到深夜，直到更深露浓打湿他的衣摆，寒意浸骨让他格外清醒。

等朝阳再起，一绺金色从叶缝里垂下，打在他眼睑上，克拉克睁眼就看见阿福拿着毯子站在面前：

“怎么不回房？”

“我做了蠢事。”

“看样子是的。”

“我拖累了他。”

“老爷还没叫累。”

克拉克莞尔一笑：“他会吗？”

阿福耸耸肩：“他总是记不住这个单词的发音。”

“阿福，我离开以后你会照顾好他的对吗？”

阿福长叹了一口气：“你怎么不自己去问问他，会不会好好照顾自己呢？”

“如果我是个贵族，有一片像亚马逊一样的封地，哥谭就会好起来。”少年笑着，有点天真，却足够执着。

“也许不只是哥谭的问题。”

“我知道，但哥谭是问题的根源....我觉得自己，完全帮不上他。”

“....相信我，克拉克少爷，你几乎救了全部的他。”

克拉克不明所以，但他已经有了决定，以至于布鲁斯的震怒也没让他改变主意——他决定从斗兽场出去。

亚马逊人会把这当成处罚，而他会从里面活着出去。当然此前谁也不会相信，包括布鲁斯，他劈头盖脸地把所有能丢的东西扔到克拉克脸上，不明白自己这么努力解决问题，这个不省心的小鬼居然还在用异想天开给他拖后腿。

“我有办法让亚马逊人不再追究，你到底还想干嘛？！”

克拉克执拗地跪在他面前一声不吭，布鲁斯气急败坏地问阿福：

“阿尔弗雷德！”他叫他去让克拉克回屋，没让他叫他去送死。

“很抱歉布鲁斯老爷，我没办法阻止一个男孩长大，也没办法阻止一个男人担起他自己的责任。”

“我难道把你教的这么死板？什么责任要在你明明不用的情况下用命偿！”

“不只是责任，布鲁斯....我想要自由。”

这话简直伤透了布鲁斯的心，他哆嗦着手从一堆文书里翻出一张纸，拍在克拉克面前，还嫌不够一般直接把它撕成雪花：

“你的文契，你属于韦恩家的证明，现在没了，你自由了！你要这玩意早跟我说。”

不是这种方式，他有些心疼地看着他气的发白的脸，可他必须走：

“我有必须走的理由。”

“你走啊！从正门走，没人拦你，没有任何文件能证明你属于谁，你是自由的，爱去哪去哪！你要是嫌不够，我还可以帮你开个宴会，光明正大宣布你是个自由人！”

“这不是我想要的！”克拉克大吼着：“这不是你能恩赐的。”

布鲁斯比谁都懂，可他不能允许，他蹲在克拉克面前捧着他尚且稚嫩的脸：

“你会死在里面的。”

少年的脸却没有丝毫畏惧，甚至带着狂妄的骄傲：“我不会，我会活下来，走出去，堂堂正正地告诉别人我是谁，我会成为一个将军，成为一个了不起的人，我会沿着帝国的版图一城一池地把它打下来送给你，届时我会成为一个——

强大到足够配得上你的人。”

那根带着颤抖的手指划过克拉克的眉眼，然后手指的主人把额头抵上去，咬牙切齿地哽咽着：

“你凭什么以为我会等你到那时候？”

“....没关系，就算到时候你有了家，有了爱人和孩子，我依旧是你的骑士，会为了守护你豁出今天豁不了的一切。”

布鲁斯却愤怒的在他肩上锤了一拳：“因为你觉得我保护不了你吗？！”

克拉克却悲伤地摇头：“是因为你觉得我保护不了你，而事实上，我的确不行。”

“你就这么想离开我！非要我开口求你别走？！”

“如果不离开你也可以，我不会把我的脚从你身边挪走一步。”

没人知道这孩子身上铁一般的意志从哪生出来的，或许是亚马逊人的刺激，又或者是旁的什么。他执意收拾了包袱，要远行一般，向每个遇见的人说自己要往斗兽场去——最后甚至戴安娜都觉得这个惩罚过分了，赶来劝说布鲁斯。

却只得到少年决绝的眼神，那时候戴安娜就明白，这个决定和任何人都无关。

那是头注定会长出獠牙的远古野兽，是被上帝亲吻过的天佑之子，人间他谁也不留恋，除了把他抚养大的人。

布鲁斯和阿福带着迪克，同行的人还有戴安娜，他们把克拉克送到哥谭臭名昭著的斗兽场。里面的巨兽因为饥饿发出嘶吼，钢铸的闸笼被撞得砰砰作响，能让每个途经此地的人心惊胆寒。

他们停在斗兽场的高墙面前，巨大的铁门森冷威严，也许这的土壤常年浸泡亡者的鲜血，冤魂的寒气让此地阴气沉沉，天色是朦胧的，连视线也隐绰，非得打开看台上的巨灯才能看清凶兽的模样。

但因为前任韦恩公爵的禁止，这里的灯已经很多年没用过了。

克拉克轻巧地翻下马，殷勤地凑到马车门前替布鲁斯开门，逾矩地给他一个拥抱，而后不等他交代什么便匆匆转身，近乎欢腾地冲向斗兽场。

布鲁斯在原地愣了几秒，抬脚追了上去，但他进不去兽场，只能沿着环形高台奔跑，他绕着台阶跑了一圈又一圈，生怕赶不上看那少年胜利的模样，却又怕赶上他被开膛破肚的惨状，他必须更快，得赶上少年万一有的求救，他会下去那个死亡之渊把他带回来。

可斗兽场的高台几可摘星，心脏几乎蹦出喉咙他也才爬了一半，赶不及兽吼滔天，惊醒方圆天地间所有生命，冷汗顿时浸满全身织物，他发狠似地狂奔起来，等终于登上高台，少年兴奋狂喜的大笑接踵响起，他浑身浴血，站在瘫倒的战利品身边，仰头望向高台顶端——布鲁斯正在看他。

他冲他单膝跪下，行了个不伦不类的骑士礼，他不信仰上帝，不信仰那个据说亲吻了他的神祇，他只跪在布鲁斯面前，一字一字，无声而坚定：

我会沿着帝国的版图一城一池地把它打下来送给你，然后成为一个强大到足够配得上你的人回来见你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这就是叫一城一池的原因啊_(:з」∠)_，虽然又是半夜po，但写完这一章感觉大半的执念消去了，哈哈哈


	6. Chapter 6

王城半夜下了雨，布鲁斯醒来，霏霏淫雨像打在骨缝里一样叫人浑身发软。

克拉克不在旁边，所以没人阻止他到阳台，让空气里的湿冷清醒大脑，万幸他还记得穿上斗篷。将军府地势很高，是全城仅次于王宫的高地，他站的阳台属于宅邸的主人，东南向阳，每天清晨朝阳路过王宫，第一个就来此地拜谒，这能把王城的昼夜都看得清楚。

帝国的衰落浸润了王城夜色的每一片黑。

这场势要缠绵的雨不仅让人身上的陈年旧伤吱吱作响，也让城里每一墙看似千年不倒的巨墙吱吱作响，既似雨又像油，还像含锈的铁针，无孔不入地扎进每个能够扎进的缝隙里，雨云绵延百里，离王宫、将军府百里的地方也被淫雨浸着。

有别于城里的无声悄寂，百里外顶着夜雨艰难前行的队伍累出一片热火朝天。来自王城周围远近十二公国的，由人、马、牛、驴等牲口非牲口组成的运输队伍已经不眠不休走了三天两夜。

国王陛下的生日在下月，和往年每一场讲究排场脸面的寿宴一样，他打算用金银、宝矿、花卉和美酒填满这一年之中最非凡的一天，散落在封地的侯爵们绞尽脑汁地满足国王一年刁钻过一年的索礼要求，今年比往年更艰难，国王陛下天马行空地令人为他铸造一座巨像，就立在王宫面前的广场上——

要哥谭的矿石铸身，亚马逊所有巧匠刻二十万片金箔作衣，星城最透亮的宝石为眼，还下令砍去中城三百棵百年的巨树造一艘千年不腐的大船。王令如此，说神昭示他今年将破浪远航，征伐大洋彼岸未曾谋面的土地，他深信不疑，因为卡尔艾尔是神恩赐给他的将军，他有了全世界最强大的军队，合该有生之年开疆拓土战无不克。

于是索礼的王命变成了索命的铡刀。韦恩公爵前车在前，公国贵族们不敢怨言。

布鲁斯站在高台上，远远听到被雨声携来纤夫们粗重的喘息声，他一路上所见不止如此，连接王城的运河都被运输矿石木材的船只占满，男人赤裸的身体被纤绳磨得血肉模糊，隔几步就有昏厥累死的奴隶，一路上都是来不及掩埋的尸体。

这场雨过后，不知又有多少种子会在这些尸体上发芽。有人都觉得卢瑟在玩火，可没人再吱声，他们的沉默就如虚焰下的氧气让火焰高涨，帝国的恢弘在白骨上摇摇欲坠，被荣光笼罩的人不太在意，他们渴醉，渴望狂欢，渴望性、鲜血和暴虐一并浇下的酣畅淋漓。

“您醒了？”艾瑞不知道什么时候进来，他拿了一条更厚实的斗篷给布鲁斯披上。

“可有人还在睡。”布鲁斯没有回头。

“但醒着的人掌握世界。”他扶着布鲁斯往屋里走，沉思了半夜的公爵却摇摇头，然后问道：

“他又去王宫了？”

“陛下最近有些兴奋。”小孩子一样的兴奋，需要玩伴来分享和歌颂，可能他们不够了解卢瑟，但足够明白这个国家能入他眼的玩伴也有几个。

“自从他继位，哪天不兴奋了？”布鲁斯冷哼一声，旋即又叹口气：“哥谭那边有消息了吗？”

艾瑞沉默了一会儿：“我想这些消息本来要卡尔老爷和您分享，但确实有些信捎过来，我拿给您看。”

“那是关于我的家人，我想不出任何该被隐瞒的理由。”

“不是隐瞒，将军只是...”老人家很快意识到不该出口那个词，歉意地弓了下身，布鲁斯摆摆手：

“我知道克拉克...我现在离了他能做什么？”他自嘲着笑了下：“还有亚马逊那边，我想见见戴安娜。”

“老爷已经派人联系祭司大人了。”

布鲁斯点点头，顿了顿：“他们...没事吧？”那尾音有些颤，像悬在叶尖的露珠，艾瑞在那声音坠落之前露出安抚的笑容：

“除了让很多人头疼，自己倒是没什么。”

布鲁斯不由笑的有些骄傲。

————————————

卡尔揣了一肚子火回家，正如每个试图说服一个权欲熏心的家伙一样，他为这份不可理喻怒火中烧。可很快情绪就平息了下来，他的房间亮着灯，这证明里面的人已经醒来，可现在夜色正浓，他不由急了两步进去，就看见布鲁斯靠着床头在看一叠信报。

这让他生出种错觉——他在等他回家。

“你回来了，王宫里的夜风会暖和一点吗，等了你很久。”

所以布鲁斯真的在等他回家。这个念头让他浑身一颤，莫名的甘甜在心尖润开，他抿了抿嘴压住快浮出来的窃笑，凑过去和他挤着看那些来自哥谭的信。

“这个点你该睡觉。”

“还轮不到小鬼来管我。”布鲁斯撇了下嘴，慢悠悠扯下最上面那张纸，边道：“这张床太大了，有点冷。”

克拉克愣了下，不觉得是揶揄，下意识脱了甲爬上去抱住他：“冷吗，怎么不叫人多加床被子？”他摩挲着他的肩背，确乎有些凉，于是皱了下眉搂得更紧：

“他们怎么照顾你的？”

听出他声音里的怨气，布鲁斯瞥他一眼：“王上又说了什么？”

“...他要来将军府看你。”

“还有呢？”

“他要通运河，加快工期，我说这些年好些地方收成不好，让他别开销太多。”

“于是他让你替他监工？”

“...或者去‘邀请’贵族们来参加他的生日宴。”

他的声音淡淡，眼神却越发冷硬了，布鲁斯拍了拍他的后背，他更是咬着牙把脸埋入他的肩胛：

“我怕自己会忍不住动手。”他确乎不能忍了，每当那条肮脏的舌头上滚过布鲁斯的名字，他都有冲动让它尝尝铁和血的滋味。

“不是时候...选第二个。”

“什么？”

“第二个，去通知其他公国的贵族们，去信就行，我告诉你怎么写。”

“...我不可能让你去那个见鬼的斗狗赛。”

“我会去，我当然得去...”

“布鲁斯？”克拉克的声音有点担心。

“有些话我得当着我们伟大的陛下说，当然不是作为一条狗的狂吠，而是作为一个人，陛下太久没听人话了，我一直很担心他。”

这顺道把他也骂了进去，克拉克却只苦笑：

“我需要做什么？”

“告诉卢瑟你会逐一邀请那些大人们来参加他的生日宴，然后告诉那些大人们，布鲁斯韦恩有些话要告诉他们。”

“你说的我当然会做，只是布鲁斯...我没法离开这里太久。”且不说王命加身，让他把他一个人放在这个王城，他也是一万个不敢的。

“所以我们需要戴安娜。”

亚马逊是哥谭最牢靠的盟国，布鲁斯的计划能不能成很大程度上取决于戴安娜的表现。帝国上下有十二公国，其中哥谭现在被以菲斯特伯爵为首的众贵族话事，直接被布鲁斯剔除谈判对象，亚马逊的态度不用过多担心，剩下的十个公国里约克公爵和比德公爵是坚定的保皇党，不宜轻易试探，就余被韦恩家的下场弄得人心惶惶的八大公爵。

“先按卢瑟的意思给他们写信，除了约克和比德，其余人的信我来写，看看他们的回复，再让戴安娜亲自去。”

“...能告诉我你的打算吗？”

布鲁斯沉默了很久，那只冰冷的手碰到卡尔时停止了颤抖：“你会和我一起。”

“就算反天，我嘴里也不会有一个拒绝。”

“...我想站起来，不因任何人的赦免和宽恕，就自己...站起来，所以卢瑟必须倒下去。”他要连同其他人的伤口一起，修补自己血肉模糊的伤口，所以施害者必须被打倒。

“好。”卡尔简单干脆地承诺，仿佛只是答应了一个无足轻重的小事，而不是要拿起兵戈冲昔日效忠的王冠刀剑相向：“任何阻碍你的人都会倒下去。”

“你知道我在要求你什么？这不是胁迫，我知道他器重你，给了你爵位和军队...”

“那些都可以不要，因为布鲁斯韦恩给了卡尔·艾尔克拉克·肯特，给了他一个完整的世界。”

“你说过这些不能恩赐。”

为他的好记性尴尬一笑，克拉克承认：“但就是恩赐的，没有你这些都不会有。”

一阵酸楚涌上来，布鲁斯抽了抽鼻子：“我有很多事情没做完。”

“那就让我们一起做完它。”

那个迟来的承诺，终于被克拉克摁进布鲁斯胸腔，心脏的鼓动也因此和缓许多。

不只是布鲁斯，甚至阿尔弗雷德也想过，如果当时卡尔在情况会是什么样。虽然现在想这些没有意义，可就是架不住妄想——可能他们一直在等，就算押解布鲁斯的军队到了城门口也在等，那位已经功成名就的将军回来实现他对一个人的诺言。就连戴安娜也曾试图赶去哥谭，终究晚了一步。

对亚马逊人哥谭是没有怨言的，尽管他们的关系并非联姻而紧密，甚至一度濒临破裂，可两地的人都清楚，那天以后他们就唇齿相依，很多试图破坏两国关系的势力最终都以失败告终。

————————————————————

消息从卡尔手里传到戴安娜那时她还未离开亚马逊，传信的鹰隼声势浩大，城堡里大半的人都瞧见了，他们认得那只属于卡尔的凶禽，所以在它鸣叫着盘旋高空的时候就第一时间把目光递给戴安娜。

“艾尔将军的意思是什么，陛下下月生日。”

戴安娜的母亲希波吕忒是亚马逊的无冕之王，年轻时的桀骜比起戴安娜也不遑多让，后来和长辈一样，为了袭爵和邻国的贵族成了婚，原本戴安娜也要走她的路，和布鲁斯韦恩一起。

因为亚马逊是帝国里唯一一个女性掌实权的公国。先祖是开国时唯一的女将，靠着乡土的富饶站稳脚跟，而时过境迁，亚马逊女人的艳名和当地的富饶一样远近闻名，逐渐成了一块谁都想啃一口的肥肉，然而她们的剽悍让很多娇生惯养的贵族却步，她们甚至拥有一支女性组成的军队。可也因此，这支艳名胜过凶名的军队在捍卫疆土上一直存在隐忧，亚马逊温厚的气候环境那难以让她们如其他地方的士兵一样骁勇善战。

刻在基因里的弱势无时无刻不提醒她们处境的危机。这也是为什么当时她们需要哥谭，正如哥谭需要她们，希波吕忒看来，布鲁斯和戴安娜的婚姻可以说是天作之合。

“莱克斯卢瑟的意思是，要我们带性奴去参加他的宴会。”戴安娜的口气充满不可思议，她瞪着纸上滑稽的要求猛地想到了什么，神色一紧：

“这不是针对我们的...”

“事实上，它是的。”希波吕忒纠正了她：“让每个意欲反抗他的人看，下场是什么。”

“.....我需要去一趟王都。”

“你难道会比卡尔艾尔有用？留下来，亚马逊更需要你。”

戴安娜倏地回头，脸上尽是隐忍，希波吕忒口气缓下来：“你要的那些药材，我会派人送过去。”

“神殿也需要去交代一下...母亲，您拦不住我，我已经放弃了继承爵位的打算。”

“戴安娜，这不是阻拦，这是亚马逊的将来，当时准你进入神殿我就开始谋划，现在时机快到了。”

戴安娜皱了皱眉，眼里满是疑问，她母亲笑了下：“亚马逊的女人绝不依附任何男人。”

公主殿下眼里才浮出恍然的神色，母亲确实是这样教导她的。所以当年她和布鲁斯联姻破裂她才会气急败坏到几乎要和哥谭开战，一场关于自尊的义气之战，她们苦苦捍卫的尊严，就是她们证明自己能够屹立在这个男人世界里的脸面。她把她的骄傲涓滴不留地传给了她，于是戴安娜才能有一颗时刻奔腾的野心，从当年她带着一纸废弃的婚约还有愤怒的侍从回到亚马逊开始，那条束缚着她们的锁链开始松动。

当年韦恩公爵亲自前来赔罪，希波吕忒拿刀剑组的阵仗招待他，几乎要用他的血洗清大女儿身受的侮辱，年轻的公爵带着歉意和无畏站在亚马逊女王面前，那一刻希波吕忒的遗憾达到顶点。

她希望戴安娜和她不一样，能跟一个真正了不起的人过一辈子，一切就差那么一点了，她希望战火和硝烟能喝退他，亚马逊的富裕和戴安娜的美艳能诱惑他，可却失败了。

第一次在韦恩身上败了，紧接着栽在亲生骨肉身上。

戴安娜穿上盔甲一身戎装，亲自替韦恩格开所有指着他的武器，眉眼间咄咄逼人的锋锐淡去，换上更辽阔的志向，她告诉希波吕忒：

“决定解除婚约的人是我。”

“你认为韦恩公爵配不上你？”

戴安娜否定了这个说法：“他是值得我敬佩的朋友，这次出去哥谭，我以为自己很幸运。”

她幸或者不幸，走出沃野千里的亚马逊，亲眼看见了世界的贫瘠。布鲁斯和她认识的任何贵族都不一样，没有送她雕车宝马，也不用美酒鲜花招待她，他带她走遍了哥谭都城每一条浸透了贫穷和污秽的小路，淡然而沉重地指出哪些人因为某场瘟疫流落，哪些人因为某次天灾丧家，他们像被其他领主扫地出门的垃圾，扎堆聚集在一个名为哥谭的废弃厂里，从鲜活的生命变成黏着的污垢，填塞了这座宏伟城池的每个缝隙。

其实每个地方都有这些家伙存在，但也许只有韦恩会这么堂皇地任他们暴露在太阳底下，像袒露私密的疮疤一样不曾以为他们是见不得人的。于是他成功地让哥谭的窘境走进她心里，顺便意料之外地破开了城墙和城墙的阻隔，天堂里长大的公主终于眼见了地狱的所在。

她也好奇过教廷不曾涉足哥谭的原因，这不新奇——彪悍的哥谭人已经拒绝侍奉神明很长时间，亚马逊不一样，这个富饶的地方是教廷含在嘴里的一颗糖，于是每隔几步就是神庙和教堂，每年给教廷的供奉占去亚马逊一年四分之一的收成...然而她们不能失去教廷的庇护。

接近哥谭几乎是一个背弃教廷的讯号，布鲁斯或许一知半解，但希波吕忒心知肚明，让戴安娜去哥谭的时候她就决心此事许成不许败。谁能想到出了克拉克肯特这只幺蛾子，弄得女王当年一心只想剁了他和布鲁斯泄愤。

然而戴安娜出去一趟仿佛明了世事，她替那个抛弃她的男人跪在自己母亲面前：

“并不只有婚姻的关系是牢不可破的，我们可以是盟友，作为兄弟姐妹彼此长存，我戴安娜普林斯愿意和布鲁斯韦恩结成兄妹，从此亚马逊和哥谭荣辱与共，福祸同当。”

也许除了政治考量，希波吕忒那颗为母的慈心也担心她委屈，然而她亲自教养大的公主却有了比成婚袭爵更大的目标——

“哥谭的矿产和军队，亚马逊的粮食和金钱，我们该要联合，所向披靡。我已决定不再嫁人，不成为任何人的附属，而用余生走遍这片大陆的每个角落，因为您告诉我没人天生就该困于一屋一宅，我们有更广阔的天地，如您教我的，亚马逊只是这片天地的一隅，我想去其他地方看看。”

作为亚马逊的公主，这是不可能的，强横傲慢如希波吕忒也没能挣脱这座牢笼，没有一个贵族小姐能肆意远走天涯，人们会连同她的母国一起耻笑，以保护的名义驱逐或囚禁，等待她的除了困锁的高塔便是另一个英雄的拯救。

如每一个普通人喜闻乐道的王子公主的故事，持剑的女战士只是走不出亚马逊的神话。希波吕忒清楚，戴安娜也不蒙昧，这世间能让她光明正大行走的方法只有以神的名义——

“所以我决定去教廷，参加祭司考核。”

教廷不会拒绝一个亚马逊女人，别说是一个从神弃之国回来的尊贵女人，慈悲的主教乐意展示他的仁慈。然而就在戴安娜公主成为戴安娜祭司后不久，本该和哥谭决裂的亚马逊就高调宣布结盟的消息，甚至请了神庙司仪主持结盟礼。

戴安娜永远记得那天，她把长裙压进箱底，穿上哥谭人打造的战甲，配上长剑，代表亚马逊和哥谭结盟。分属两国的高台燃起烽火，烽烟在天际连成一线，执掌亚马逊的女人和背负哥谭的男人站在高台两端，只有戴安娜和布鲁斯带着圣油和剑爬上去，火舌舔上浸了圣油的长剑，他们把两把神兵扔进火焰，两只手紧握在一起让流血的伤口交扣。

然后天地神明为证，他们是彼此亲选的血亲，铁与血于此地交融。

这个消息和烽烟一起传开，举国为之震动，当时卢瑟继位不久，这件事就成了压在心里的石头，无数个夜深人静的时候他总恍惚听到哥谭的尖矛敲响亚马逊的金盾，男人女人的杀伐声响彻云霄——

那种不分里外主从的携手并进让每个觊觎亚马逊的人胆寒，也让每个窥视哥谭的家伙犹豫。所有人都知道了，此后哥谭便是亚马逊的铠甲，亚马逊就是哥谭的后盾，知道的时候也在观望，在等这种毫无姻亲血缘的关系何时破裂。

可戴安娜明白，世界上总有些东西比爱情可靠，能让她放心纵马天下，打碎拦路的巨石不担心崩塌，踏平崎岖的山坎而不畏猛兽。


	7. Chapter 7

莱克斯卢瑟，这个神圣帝国的国王，这天起早就开始折腾，也没告诉地着人哼哧哼哧地抬了尊木马往将军府去，而于他自己，则栓了条带软刺的马鞭在腰上，趾高气昂地跟着那匹木马走。

那条马鞭得厉害看的人一眼就清楚，怕是粘上皮就能撂一条血印，刺啦一下就能咬开道口子，主人兴味满满地摩挲着鞭上的软刺，眯着端详前面的木马，脑子里已经勾勒出韦恩坐在上面的画面。他身后跟了两个低眉顺眼的近臣，算是他拉来的参谋，给他出了不少让他乐见的馊主意， 他们淫浸享乐之道多年，风月厂里摧花无数，是各家贵族都想给自己小奴隶请的教习。

左边的戴着铂金假发，叫艾鲁克，右边的更显恭顺叫弗舍尔，一直是前者的跟班，两人如贵族一样在脸上扑了厚重的铅粉，一张脸红白分明好不夺目。

卢瑟带着这么两个家伙大摇大摆地往将军府走，每根头发丝都写着不怀好意。守卫给卡尔报信的时候，卡尔正抱着布鲁斯酣睡，他的公爵因为身体透支常被夜里的寒意扰得难以入眠，却一声不吭，只能等他执拗的怀抱靠过来才得到些许休息。卢瑟的不请自来让卡尔心脏咚的一沉，他按住怀里也要起身的人：

“你再睡一会儿，我去把他打发走。”

卢瑟要是这么好打发，卡尔也不至于忧心忡忡，布鲁斯拉住他顺便打破他不切实际的幻想：

“他早说过要来了，冲我来的。”

“起码该知会我一声。”卡尔咬牙切齿——卢瑟这样的态度，显然是把他当家臣了。

“现在不是在乎这个的时候，答应我克拉克，待会儿不管发生了什么，都不要暴露我们的关系。”

这要求就是把钢刀直接剖开他的心脏，卡尔几乎像咽着刀片抗议：“不，布鲁斯你不知道....”

“我知道！”他要求他决不能暴露他对他的关心，要求他眼神冷酷，情态陌生，就如大多数人以为的那样，布鲁斯韦恩是当年虐待并差点谋杀他的贵族，而卡尔是神寻回的遗珠，他们之间有一场大快人心的复仇戏码再无其他。

“...我做不到的。”卡尔为自己的想象瑟缩一阵，拒绝的声音也有些低弱。

“你必须做到！戴安娜已经来信了，我们差点就可以扳回一切，你得做到。”

“如果...失去你，我就失去了所有。”

苦涩的自白被一个突如其来的吻堵回去，布鲁斯从不主动吻他，起码清醒的时候这样，所以卡尔尽管诧异，还是本能地张开嘴迎上去。

“你不会失去我，我会撑过去，一如既往。”

于是卡尔失去了拒绝的借口，或者在布鲁斯开口的那时候就不曾拥有。他的公爵，他的神明，他在战场上拼杀唯一神圣的理由，可现在他被要求坐视全天下最阴毒的家伙作贱他，因为那个阴毒的坏蛋已经靠着伤天害理谋得了整个世界。

所以他的诺言只能在嘴上花俏，发誓献出一切的对象正用令他羞愧的宽宏大量下达一个他宁可下地狱也不愿遵循的命令。

于是他踏上了去地狱的路，狭路相逢着兴高采烈的国王，尽管一个忍受着一个欢纵着。

卢瑟进门就发现将军阁下面色显出种不太好的苍白，眼珠子转了转就热切地关心：

“你脸色不太好，是碰上什么麻烦了吗？”麻烦在问他碰上了什么麻烦，卡尔不失恭谨地回答他：

“您费心，一些陈年旧事而已。”

大家心知肚明的旧事，卢瑟一脸了然，继而便更像殷勤的皮条客一样追问：

“怎么，新买的奴隶不太听话？”卡尔不喜欢买奴隶，这谁都知道，国王陛下询问的对象是有针对性的。将军大人一脸古怪：

“那是布鲁斯韦恩。”

“那就对了，”卢瑟不打算为自己不请自来道歉，只是继续这个话题：“这是我特意请的教习，专门整治不听话的奴隶，到时候的斗狗赛，我可不想你因为生疏输人几筹。”

卡尔看向他指着的两个家伙，皆是一副唯唯诺诺的窝囊样，只眼里闪着让人不愉的邪光，他暗地握紧拳头，却得露出人臣感激涕零的笑：

“不过小事而已。”

“小事？！”卢瑟神经病一样跳了一下，竖起一根手指不停摇摆：“一个奴隶是小事，但那是布鲁斯韦恩，还有你，加在一起是可以让帝国翻天的存在，怎么可能是小事？”

卡尔的心一抽，卢瑟或许察觉了什么，又或许只是担心，这二者的危险程度并没有太大差异，他只能应和着装出云淡风轻：

“您还是这么幽默。”

对方没揪着不放，哈哈大笑一阵，就变客为主招呼着门口杵着的所有人进去，还问：“你把他关哪了？”

“一般管家操心这种事，只要保证我要找的时候能够看见他就好。”

卢瑟深以为然地点点头：“也是，这种事情还要你管，哪里还有闲关心我交代你的事情。”

卡尔被堵了一下，潦草地点头，连声保证一切都在计划之内。他们步入会客厅就看见艾瑞引着裹了条布的布鲁斯跪在主座旁的地毯上，两人都是一怔，卢瑟嗤笑：

“你还给他穿衣服？”他眼睛瞟着那条软毯，心里对卡尔的仁慈很不满意。

“我确实不太知道该如何对待奴隶。”卡尔硬邦邦地回应着。

卢瑟抬起胳膊勾住卡尔的脖子，笑的不怀好意：“这就是我来的目的了！”他拍了拍手，两个近臣走近来，顺便让搬运木马的苦力把它放在一个显眼的位置，这下卡尔不能主动忽略那东西的存在了。

卢瑟炫耀地展示了他特制的马鞭：“你知道，对待烈马得用这种鞭子才有效。”卡尔的神情不太显眼地扭曲了下，扯了扯嘴角，语调讽刺：

“我会为您喝彩。”他当然得这样，作为一个冷漠的，和韦恩有深仇大恨的将军，没有亲自下场已是对人设的背离，于是接下去为了不被判出局，他得更谨慎一些才好。这是战场上的胜利者都有的能力，为了不被战场过于频繁地生死交替击倒，得学会将自己割裂开，冷酷无情的一部分负责理智，温柔软弱的部分退居二线，二者和平共处为了主体随时分崩离析的脆弱稳定。

他熟练地拿卡尔的部分示人，冷漠的眼睛扫过布鲁斯后停在那尊木马上：

“这是什么？”

热情却不够熟悉那座造物的解说员顿了顿，瞄了艾鲁克一眼，对方会意地介绍起来：

“如您们所见，一尊成年公马等身大小的木马。”他说着，按下马肚子一块可活动的木片，狰狞的木质阳具从马的下体滑上来，缓缓挪到背上成了一支笔直朝天的长枪。栩栩如生的马屌粗长坚硬得没有一丝妥协的弧度，和畜生等大的木质阳具上镌刻了一圈一圈的螺纹，裸露的柱头浑圆，婴儿拳头大小，像是时刻准备着把什么地方捅出个圆窟窿。

卡尔难以想象那根并不平滑的阳具会怎么进入布鲁斯体内，他只能控制着自己别去想，然后僵硬地扭动脖子问卢瑟：

“还有呢？”声音已经有些机械了，卢瑟只当他没见过惊讶。

“当然不止这些！”卢瑟献宝一样凑上去拍了拍马肚子，从里面的空洞掏出个木盒，视线路过布鲁斯的时候停了停，桀桀一笑，发现对方并没有过多的反应而撇了撇嘴，他把眼神调回来对着他的将军：

“虽然都是些小玩意，但找齐全也不容易，有些是我专门叫人做的。”他打开木盒，里面装了一堆造型奇怪的淫具，引起卡尔注意的是里面一枚药丸，卢瑟漫不经心地拿起它：

“这个是必不可少的，世上总有很多喜欢装贞烈的婊子，可你知道，婊子就是婊子。”

药丸是胭脂一样的红色，仿佛焚烧一切的情欲，它被拍进布鲁斯嘴里的时候卡尔的手抽动了一下，他们彼此冷漠的视线交汇在一起，卡尔知道那双眼睛深处的嘱咐——什么也别做。

所以他就在原地观望，看着被喂了不知名药物的布鲁斯身上逐渐泛起潮红，带着麝香的汗液从每个毛孔里挤出来，他的喘息在卢瑟们诡异热切的注视中变得难以忽视，和这一样难以忽视的还有他胯下迅速勃起的生殖器，正耀武扬威地把潦草裹着身子的布料顶出一个鼓包。

“我突然觉得这块布挺知情识趣的了。”卢瑟舔了舔唇，嘻嘻一笑：“还是揭开谜团的过程更令人着迷。”

他让人把布鲁斯吊在房梁上，顿时，全身的重量都落在双臂，被情欲煎熬的身体颤了颤，这份颤抖很快被主人镇压下去。布鲁斯当然不会示弱，卢瑟冷笑，紧了紧马鞭：

“等着瞧，待会儿他会求我们让他坐上去，然后像匹母马一样恬不知耻地摇屁股，哭着要求我鞭打他，因为就算疼痛也能让这种贱玩意快乐。”

卡尔吞了口唾沫，皱起眉没有回应，卢瑟并不意外，摊了摊手无辜道：“婊子就这样。”

他说着，开始表演给他的将军看，马鞭挥出一道阴影，啪的一下打响空气，他使了个眼色让人把布鲁斯吊好，只剩脚尖可怜地点着地，芭蕾一样的姿势下他身上草率的织物就这么滑下来，一身狰狞的伤疤一览无余。

“我算知道你为什么要给他穿衣服了。”

“是吗？”卡尔回答的声音有些沙哑。

“这样的身体不太好看，但相信我，待会儿它会别有一番风味。”刁钻的鞭梢第一次就扎向布鲁斯腿间的软肉，那里出现一道艳丽的痕迹，在众人的注视下缓缓肿胀起来，鞭上的软刺偎过，就像滚过一颗刺球，红肿的伤痕暴露在空气里不久后开始渗出血珠——布鲁斯的呼吸变得破碎，他无意识地想夹紧腿，却又被左右的人蛮横拉开。

“我其实不介意开始就这样。”谙熟此道的艾鲁克建议着，“昏过去效果就没那么好了。”

弗舍尔忙帮腔：“考虑到卡尔将军之后还得带这位奴隶去您的生日宴，未免当天扫兴，今天您恐怕没法尽兴。”

卢瑟不满地皱起眉头，瞄了卡尔一眼，见他似乎有些不愉，便有些无名的烦躁，胡乱摆了摆手：

“那你们来。”

那俩家伙已经觊觎许久，此时如聆圣音，忙不迭接过那条马鞭，熟门熟路地在上面淋上香油，又把木盒里的器具挑拣出来浸了浸。

的确如卢瑟所说，布鲁斯腿间火辣的疼痛逐渐变成蚀骨的快意，沿着伤痕向两腿中心蔓延，暴露在空气中的生殖器肿硬如石，连着下方的睾囊也装了铅块一样沉重下坠，腺液从龟头的裂口溢出，涓流一样滑到腿间，渗进新鲜的伤口，引得快感像嗅到蜜的蚂蚁，快乐地在他皮肤上下爬行，他想并拢腿挠一挠那份瘙痒，却在实现之前先迎来一根油润的长物——他意识到那是刚刚卢瑟抽过来的鞭子。

沦为奴隶的公爵大人用绝不卑微的凶狠眼神盯着触碰他的人，那人用鞭刺搔刮他腿根的动作定了定，半晌才反应过来眼前人的无能为力，鞭上的毛刺恼怒一挑，正正刮上他鼓胀如球的囊袋。布鲁斯眼神一颤，呼吸滞了滞，只觉得最敏感的地方撞上一条刺藤，绷不住唇缝里泄出一声闷哼，调教的人得意笑出来：

“我还以为之前有人把他训成哑巴了。”

那原本是张刻薄的嘴巴，此时已失去刻薄的能力，卢瑟盯着他咬紧的腮帮想到当年自己做客哥谭受到了怎样的奚落，现在就万分畅快——

“让他出声，难道还需要再灌一次药？我就不相信这幅骨头有多硬。”

再来一次就该出人命了，艾鲁克谄笑着：“药效还没有彻底发作，陛下请放心，再犟的奴隶也熬不过去。”

他们把布鲁斯韦恩当成一块冻肉放在锅里煮，大火烧开小火慢炖，在胃里化开的药丸开始作威作福，令人难堪的热意从下腹升起爬向四肢百骸，无时不观察他神情的艾鲁克适时挥了一鞭，落在他已经开始松弛的胸部肌肉上，布鲁斯浑身一抽，痛苦地蹙眉喘气，发觉那条不怀好意的鞭子顺着伤痕贴在肉上，像一条淋油的毛绳勒进肉里，它也的确勒了进去，布鲁斯眨去眼睫上的汗液，朦胧里看见自己鼓胀的胸肉被吹了气一样突出来。

呼吸因此变得艰难，弗舍尔在旁伺机，那对硬挺的乳尖正随隆起的胸肉无比显眼，他拿着两枚长满毛刺的圆囊扎上去，顿时两道尖利的电流在敏感的乳首炸开，布鲁斯绷不住溢出一声嘶吼，心跳一次比一次发急发紧，乳头被那不知什么构造的刺囊蛰了以后膨大了数倍，泛起钻心的刺痒，他急促地喘息着，心口燃起羞耻的渴望。

弗舍尔明白这种的渴望，他见过无数男人女人，男孩女孩泣不成声地哀求呻吟，他见过无数刚硬的骨头最后软成烂泥，驯服最烈的马，折损最硬的枪，世上再没有比这更有意思的事了。他用小指勾起两枚镀金的乳夹，锋利的锯齿闪着寒光，然后一刻不停地让它们咬上亟待抚慰的乳头——

有那么一瞬间的疼痛，随机就被快感的巨浪淹没，布鲁斯的牙关悄然酸软，再也咬不住喉腔里的声音，等他惊觉的时候已经晚了，他绝望地听见自己高亢的呻吟——浸满淫荡的喜悦。

他的身体仿佛是被刺穿了，从烧灼着的乳头开始，万根尖锐的刺扎进每一块被羞耻遮掩的软肉里，乳根被刺激的腾起更深的酸痒，在每声破碎的呼吸里面加剧，他动了动手想亲自抓挠，可那不能够，他已经被捆成屠宰场里等待命运的牲口。为此他几乎本能地看向卡尔，可他知道自己不该，是他要求的，所以绝不能哀求。

勒着他的艾鲁克开始动了，他放开鞭子，爱不释手地在他上躯流连，搓揉因为疏于锻炼而附上脂肪的肌肉群，沉醉于那软腻的触感，只在不小心碰上伤疤时露出不满的表情。紧接着他握住布鲁斯已经硬的不像话的阴茎，另一只手掌控着同样硬胀的卵蛋，请示一般将它们对准卢瑟：

“接下去他会发出更美妙的声音，如果您允许。”

国王当然允许，旺盛的求知欲让他的笑容扭曲，他拍着手大笑点头，还不忘记招呼已经站成一个石柱的卡尔：“瞧见了，他喜欢这样的待遇。”

卡尔勉强笑了下，全身叫嚣着冲过去杀死那两个涂脂傅粉的妖怪，但依旧得应和国王变态的喜好。艾鲁克得了允许，把握着布鲁斯的阳具抬起，冲弗舍尔努了努嘴，让他把盒子里的尿道棒拿过来。

那是根不粗也不长的细棍，只是表面扎满粗糙的疙瘩，如一根微缩版的树藤，顶端磨得圆钝，乍一眼并不如何厉害。弗舍尔甚至体贴地又把那根细棍在脂油里泡了泡才拿出来，然后在布鲁斯惊怖的眼神里朝他阴茎顶端的裂隙探入。他喜欢呻吟胜过惨叫，那能说服自己他们本就如此，所以就可以毫无包袱地在他们的呻吟哀求里大笑，扮演上帝临幸被他选中的幸运儿。

尿口被入侵的感觉太过鲜明，原本温火一样的煎熬突然暴烈起来，狭窄的尿道吞咽着细棍，上面每个疙瘩都在摩擦细嫩的管道，被强行撑开的恐惧袭上心头，他的牙关打颤，撑着等弗舍尔开始转动尿道棒才尖叫出来。

“啊！拔...拔出来...不要...”过量的神经信号在狭窄的尿道里炸开，顺着击中腹内的膀胱和前列腺，失禁的感觉满溢，他几乎控制不住涕泪留下，用介于嘶吼和呻吟之间的声音尖叫着。

“怎么能拔出来，这才开始厉害。”弗舍尔捻着细棍开始抽插，布鲁斯被药物摧毁的自制力根本无法克制身体如脱水的鱼一样蜷缩扑腾，但他被制住，又一鞭带教训意味的鞭子落下，撕开臀上的皮肤。

那根细棍逐渐钻到尿道底部，隔着一层薄软的组织抵住敏感的腺体，弗舍尔在那轻轻碾了碾，布鲁斯抽着气齿关都开始磕巴，生理泪水源源不断地淌下，被直接触碰脏器的感觉让他觉得恐惧。弗舍尔得意地看着已经失去刚硬态度的前公爵，掌握了对方的身体，就如掌握了对方的世界，他稍一用力把那根细棍整个按进尿道，全不关心之后该如何取出来，让它像被木签串着的肉一样无法松弛。

他在那枚光滑水润的龟头上搓揉，直把布鲁斯揉的进的气多出的气少。卡尔眨了眨眼，过于香艳惨烈的画面让他大脑过载，直到发现布鲁斯近乎半昏迷的状态才醒神，他克制不住上前一步，却被一直沉默旁观的艾瑞挡住。

老管家眼里盛满深切的心疼和劝诫，卡尔僵住了，卢瑟嗤笑一声：

“你会慢慢习惯的，别太关心他们，否则他们真会以为自己和你一样。”

艾瑞垂眼，不着痕迹地退了回去。卡尔听不进卢瑟的歪理，他满眼只看得到布鲁斯，他旁边困着他的怪物把触手伸入他股间，然后嘲讽地告诉他们：

“陛下，将军，这玩意湿的不像话了，可以上马了。”

布鲁斯痛苦不堪，却无从挣扎，身体的反馈的确是快乐的，有多么恶心就多么欢欣，背弃主人意志的躯壳早已溃退，甚至无时无刻都在明目张胆着投敌。在听到要把自己架到那尊木马上的时候，股间淌水的空洞饥渴地收缩一阵，当然又惹来讥诮，他开始希望克拉克不在这里，不要看到这样不堪的自己。

模糊的视线印入克拉克冷凝的脸，电光火石一刹他几乎忘记这是他的要求，还当对方和他一样都在厌弃这具已经堕入地狱的身体。然后他被分开腿，屁股间柔软的孔洞摁上那根粗长的不像话的木制阳具，硕大的龟头像巨蟒的头颅，贪婪地寸进着，挤开汁水四溢软腻不堪的穴口，不带停息地开垦里面鲜红的软肉。

布鲁斯抽着气，神智几近昏厥，除了随着脉搏每次跳跃的快感生动地成了主宰身体的全部感知，他吃下那根阳具，被上面的螺纹揉碎肠壁上细嫩的褶皱，不知见血与否，只知道热液从更深的地方奔涌出来，整条甬道恬不知耻地把自己变得更加软顺弹性，像一道开了闸的阀门源源不断倾泻身体的水分，于是他感到脱水的干渴，让呻吟变得嘶哑而无力。

这样软弱的呻吟不能满足卢瑟的嗜虐心，他瞪着被钉在马上的人，还有他忠诚的仆人：

“你们是来让他舒服的吗？”他嫌恶地看着阳具和肛口交接处流淌的水痕，大步走过去猛力踹了一脚马屁股，那匹如儿童玩具一样可以摇摆的木马疯狂的摇晃起来，硕大的阳具全无章法地在布鲁斯肠子里前突后冲，他的哀嚎陡然拔高，鲜明的疼痛很快变成难堪的快意，被猛烈撞击到腺体而诱发的高潮来临，他的阴茎抽搐着却因为里面深埋的木棍难以发泄，只能甩动着敲打马背。

卢瑟狞笑一声，拨开一脸犹豫的艾鲁克，伸手拽住布鲁斯弹动的阴茎，像是想以那为支点一样将他整个拔起。弗舍尔和艾鲁克看的胆战心惊，国王陛下的力道绝对能将男人脆弱的生殖器拧断，不由惊呼出声：

“陛下！”

卢瑟踩着马凳凑近布鲁斯被汗水和泪水洗过的脸，仔细打量半晌，又笑：“婊子。”然后转头对身后的人讲解道：

“我以前到西部密歇公国看过当地人斗牛，知道他们怎么保持那些公牛的生气勃勃？”他用大的过分的力气握紧布鲁斯的阴茎：

“兽场的人会用鲨鱼牙齿一样的夹子死死夹住公牛的生殖器，这样那些畜生就能永不停歇地愤怒冲撞——真是个好办法不是么？”

他正想效仿斗牛场的方法，攥着那根阴茎的手收紧了，正要向上提的时候却被按住——他的将军，正用自己铁钳一样的手抓着他，冰冻过一样的脸看不出喜怒，只是道：

“这毕竟是我的奴隶，陛下过分了。”

只有卡尔自己才听得到指关节用力过猛的咯吱声，他几乎费了全身力气才忍住没当场捏碎卢瑟的腕骨，卢瑟啪的一下甩开他：

“过分？他当众鞭笞你的时候不过分？把你扔进斗兽场的时候不过分？羞辱我的时候不过分？”

“陛下！他已经这样了，您也该尽兴了...”卡尔以为自己的牙关在磕碜，可居然没有。

卢瑟的眼睛危险地眯了起来：“别告诉我你对他还有点感情。”

卡尔默了默，才道：“我不知道...可毕竟，我是在他身边长大的。”

卢瑟瞪眼，正要发作，却撞上对方澄澈过头的蓝眼睛，心思一转，口气软下来：

“没想到你居然是这样的好人。”

卡尔不吭声了，卢瑟放开布鲁斯，傲慢地扬了扬头：“说得对，确实是你的奴隶，我过分了。”

“是我冒犯了。”

卢瑟无疑是生气的，但却不好坚持下去，他压着怒火走出将军府，着人留下那尊木马让卡尔好生使用，回到宫里才想起卡尔没给韦恩用他赏赐的阴茎环，心里的猜疑越发浓厚。

“他和布鲁斯韦恩到底什么关系！”像是自言自语，又像是询问，愤怒和一丝难掩的惊惶从卢瑟嘴里冒出。

“陛下您多虑了，我想将军大人没有旁的意思，只是狗养三月都有些感情，他诚然憎恨韦恩，但也不能说完全没有感情，恰恰是有这样的犹豫才说明他并非完全冷酷，能对韦恩都留余地，对您更该是忠诚。”艾鲁克凑上去回话，他心里对艾尔将军又惊又怕，只希望这些话能传到他耳朵里，让他惦着自己三分好。

卢瑟狐疑地瞄他一眼：“你和他很熟？”

艾鲁克吓得赶紧跪下：“并没有，只是很早就听闻了将军的大名，想他不可能是这么龌龊的小人。”

“他的确是光明磊落。”卢瑟阴阳怪气地哼了一声，咬着牙在王座面前走了两圈，定住：

“我生日那天，约克叔叔和比德叔叔一定会来，让他们提前一点到，我带他们逛一下王城，他们也有很多年没回来了。”

提前过来，且带着大军过来——这道令下了以后他内心稍安，转念又觉得自己多虑，如果卡尔真和布鲁斯有什么深情厚谊，也不至于杵着看这么久。他一边安慰自己一边吩咐人把卡尔叫到王宫，称近日有王都的守卫问题需要商量。

——————————

卢瑟脚跟刚离开他家，卡尔就急不可耐地把布鲁斯从那该死的淫具上抱下来，这神智丧了一半人还勉强能发现卡尔破坏了他们的约定，却已无力指责，他像一堆被扯坏了的碎肉每一寸都在蠕动着寻找能够聚拢肢体的主心骨，眼神和呼吸的节奏一样涣散，全身只有酸痒入骨髓的快感是清晰的。

他无力地贴在卡尔身上，从骨头到肌肉都柔软服帖，除了性器是肿硬不驯的，他想让克拉克碰碰那，把里面的玩意弄出来，可干哑的喉咙只能发出气声。他无时无刻不在失水，从股间洞开的穴口，从每个毛囊，快速砰动的心脏如不知疲倦的高压泵，胸腔被打的发疼，可他依旧努力在找回神智。

卡尔心痛地大呼小叫着，还好艾瑞有条不紊，一边指示拿来水和药，一边让人熬煮戴安娜留下的药材作汤浴。这位老人把布鲁斯从被干死的命运里解救了出来，并一再让眼眶通红的将军保持镇定，布鲁斯心存感激，他被抱着回到床上，一碗接一碗苦涩带着凉意的药汁被灌入口中，像被烧着的身体降了些温度，他闭着眼窝在卡尔怀里平复呼吸，然而仍在哆嗦，却坚持用哆嗦的手抓住卡尔的，抚上胯下疼痛的肉块。

“拿...拿出来...帮我...”

“需要镊子，卡尔老爷。”艾瑞皱着眉，绕到他身后查看了一下他后穴的伤——那地的粘膜遭到破坏性打击，肠液混着血丝流出来，却在药效作用下感觉不到疼痛，只有钻心的酥痒渴求任何东西塞进去刮挠。

克拉克扶着布鲁斯的性器，顶端窄小的裂口被强行撑出个圆口，可以看见齐根没入其中的按摩棒，听到艾瑞的建议他胡乱点了点头，等镊子拿来他才僵住。

“克拉..克，我得...我想...射...”布鲁斯眨落眼眶聚集的液体，下身的胀痛越发难忍，他能感受到克拉克的犹豫。

“我们...需要一个医生。”卡尔的鼻息打在龟头上，那被撑开的圆口似乎瑟缩了一下。

“您一旦请医生，王宫那边就会知道。”艾瑞否决了这个提议，卡尔只得咬着牙，他用镊尖挑开入口的软肉，找机会刺入异物和管道的缝隙，布鲁斯浑身抽紧发出一声惨叫，卡尔忙不迭把镊子抽出来：

“不行，这样不行。”

布鲁斯又被逼出一身汗，咬着牙摸上卡尔的脸：“就这么...做，我没事...”卡尔亲了亲他的手，俯身含住他滚烫的顶端，用舌头挑开入口，温柔地画着圈，然后收紧双颊用力吮吸。布鲁斯登的夹紧他的头颅，痛苦而放荡的呻吟从嘴里溢出，脆弱的肉块被吸得很疼，可柔软的唇舌给他熨帖，他在极乐和极痛之间浮沉，双眼翻白，眼前炸开无数星辰，宇宙一样曼妙无垠，最深沉的黑暗和最耀眼的光明交织在一起。

他酸软的牙根咬不住任何声音，喉管在过分的用力下感受到剧烈的牵扯，他的呻吟嘶哑绵长，充斥着破碎得和痛苦如出一辙的快乐。他能感受到那根粗糙的细棍在尿道里挪移，就如它入侵时那般无所顾忌，受外力牵引向外时也一往无前，此时更因为管道受到挤压被用力的揉擦，他只能夹紧克拉克的头，渴求停止一样呼唤继续，哀求不停。

卡尔能感受到那根细棍被缓缓抽离， 他舔弄布鲁斯被迫打开的入口，舌尖尝到体液的腥咸，终于，他的牙齿咬上出头的细棍，缓缓将它拔出，布鲁斯的腿没让他离开，那已经抽搐到僵硬，耳畔全是他抑制不住的嘶吼和吟哦。

那根湿淋淋的细棍被彻底抽出的时候，布鲁斯尖叫着射出来，内部被打开的膀胱入口含不住里面的液体，也跟着腥白的浊液涌出——他高潮了很久，意识陷入短暂的昏迷，只有身体还在抽搐。

没多久他又醒了过来，过速的心跳催促着他，他发现自己被捧入一个药桶，药液从没有合拢的肛口涌入，整个下身都被泡了进去，连着被鞭打出来的血痕，他站在桶底，腿软地要摔下去，却被卡尔掐住腋下牢牢抱住。

“没事了没事了...我接住你了...”

那些咬噬心尖的羞耻和痛苦让他软弱，他把头靠在他肩上休憩，可没多久就有人进来报信：

“国王叫将军进宫。”

卡尔抱着布鲁斯的双臂猝然一紧，眉眼霎时凌厉，上下两排齿几乎要磨碎对方，他保护性地抱着布鲁斯，只觉得事态暴露，不及多想就下令：

“通知约翰，让他带神圣军团在王宫外潜伏。”

“不可以。”否决他的人甚至没法完整地说出这个单词，然而却不会让人怀疑他声音里的坚决，克拉克僵了僵，心疼得几近委屈。

“卢瑟...未必发现了，你也不一定暴露，进宫去，稳住他。”

“我只想...”

“不是这个时候，约克和比德两位公爵只需要三天就能赶到王城，他们手上几万人，你能全权调动的士兵只有几千人，而且以什么名义？人们只会当你突然反叛，没有士兵会打没理由的仗，没有人民会服从一个突如其来的弑君者。”

“我也是哥谭出生的，我可以是为你而战！”

“太...晚了，你一旦起兵，那我走到今天算什么？这身伤疤算什么？变成这样为什么，投降，离开哥谭又是为了什么？！别逼我瞧不起你，克拉克肯特。”他语不成调，几乎每个音节都在抖，连同他的身子一起在卡尔怀里战栗。

卡尔知道自己冲动，现实会打折他的腿让他屈服，他只能屈服，或许一开始是这么简单，但正如曾经放言的，他希望配得上布鲁斯，不是用他如今可以一拳洞穿墙壁的拳头，也不是万人敌的名声，是他开始明白那些韦恩父子为之痛苦的真相，正如当时克拉克肯特不了解贵族，布鲁斯韦恩不了解平民，现在他们了解了。

所以他们现在抱在一起，一个鲜衣华贵一个赤身裸体，而那个令卡尔成长也让他困苦的认识摆在那，他早就不能只为他的公爵而战，他得为他战斗的一切而战。

“这具身体已经屈服了，可我发誓我不会。”布鲁斯给出保证，声音不重，甚至是微弱的，但他们都知道里面的力量。

卡尔感到一滴泪，顺着脖颈滑进衣领，却没有被衣物吞没，反而一路烫到心底。

“我会去。”他只得妥协，再一次，在卢瑟面前装成一个不卑不亢的讨好者，为了他未来一文不值的信任现在却价值连城。

布鲁斯松了口气，放纵自己软在卡尔怀里，在经历无数的性和暴力，支配和恐惧，他幸运的仍有地方可以安息，那双撑着自己的手从来稳固，任他他蹒跚匍匐，摇摇摆摆，任曾经尊荣现在卑微，依旧愿意顺着他剑锋所指，义无反顾。

——————————————

卡尔接受了卢瑟提出让约克公爵和比德公爵提前入城加强王城守卫的建议，他拖着满身疲惫匆忙赶回家里，夜色已浓，守在前厅的仆人告诉他布鲁斯总算入睡，那颗一直悬着的心总算落下。

然而没等他穿过庭院，他熟悉入骨的利刃破空的声音擦着耳畔响起，本能让他躲过第一击，他反手扣住行刺的人，却听得夜色掩映下一个嚣张而怒火冲天的声音：

“阿尔弗雷德错了，你对他做了什么！？”

那位老人的面孔几乎随着这个名字提起闪进他的脑子，这让他利落的身手一滞，他古怪地问道：

“你是谁？”他按住的赫然只是一个不满二十的少年，眉眼甚是凶戾，看着也是刀尖舔血许久。

少年并不是单枪匹马来的，卡尔很快就发现了这点，潜伏的另一个身影浮现，当然也随着寒光闪烁的刀刃，一个更显稚嫩却也冷辣的声音接踵而至：

“我就说你话太多了，就该先杀了这家伙，再去把王宫里的干掉。”

卡尔抬手接住那柄正冲着他颈间大动脉去的匕首，皱起眉，心里有了模糊的猜测：

“哥谭来的？”

那孩子模样的刺客落定，一身阴狠冰寒，兽性难驯的眸子盯着卡尔：

“那你就该知道，伤害父亲的人，每一个我都要他的命。”


	8. Chapter 8

不管出于什么原因，卡尔都得收留这个两个明目张胆冲着他脑袋来的刺客，他费力说服小的那个别莽莽撞撞冲进王宫送死，又过了一番拳脚，到半夜也没消停，还好后来艾瑞出来帮他解释，两人才勉强接受他不是布鲁斯卧床不起的原因。

却依旧愤愤，名为达米安的小鬼更是咄咄逼人：

“那你为什么没有为他死战？”

卡尔多么想说出和他一样的少年话，却只得苦笑摇头，成年人的世界里没有玉碎轻而易举，他被一层一层磨平所有的轻率莽撞，因为做过错事，所以格外怕再错。

看着他是不会回答了，达米安一甩披风，作势要离开将军府大得不像话的庭院，被他的同伴拉住：

“托德？”达米安发出警告的声音。

“不管你承不承认，这家伙也许说的对。”

“什么时候起你也变成个懦夫？我早就告诉过阿尔弗雷德，我不需要你。”达米安一拧身子，甩开肩上的手。

杰森托德，本来也不是一个脾气好的主，要不是看在这小鬼年纪比他小他早就揍得他找不着北，听了这讽刺顿时也来气：

“脑子被熊吃了？你以为我是你的保姆啊，整天父亲父亲的，真见了父亲就退化成弱智了吗？”

哥谭来的两人眼看着彼此之间剑拔弩张，仗着身高犄角对峙，眼里都是熊熊的要把对方吞噬的火焰，达米安握着匕首：

“反正你也从来没觉得自己是父亲的儿子，他的事自然不关你事。”

杰森像是被踩到痛脚，火药味十足地顶回去：

“我是不认可他的做法，或许我该放你自己去和王宫几百守卫决一死战，看在上帝的份上我巴不得！要不是当时昏头答应了阿尔弗雷德，你现在已经是死尸一条了！”

“我才是那个答应会和你和平共处的人，混蛋！”

“我该跪下谢恩吗，小公爵大人！？”

在他们把彼此手上的刀子扎到对方身上之前，艾瑞及时拿来热茶和点心阻止了这一幕的发生，两个孩子气的家伙顺利找到了台阶，互相瞪视着拿了点心坐到大门两端，只是稍大那个嘴里有了吃的还不肯清闲：

“一个急于在父亲面前表现成熟的小鬼。”

“那你呢，一个失宠了满心妒忌的可怜虫？”眼看着又要吵起来，头大的卡尔赶紧询问他们来这的目的，杰森啧了一下：

“来看看你是否可信。”

看似敷衍的答案其实也是真的，他和达米安两颗杀星总让阿福皱眉，那位老人知道两人是因为失了布鲁斯的管束所以分外暴戾，哥谭从来不太平，戴安娜暗地造访以后他和迪克、提姆几人开始组织反抗军，正需要一个信使联系王城动向，达米安第一个举荐自己，阿福也考虑了这点，但顾忌他虽然经历复杂，却年岁太小，不放心一个人奔波千里，所以才把同样跃跃欲试的杰森和他凑在一起。

他俩说是互相看不顺眼都是客气的了。杰森是布鲁斯从贫民窟捡回来的，看着他就像看到以前的克拉克，布鲁斯对他总带着几分纵容，他也确实天资卓绝，除了性情些许乖戾，无疑是个前途远大的孩子。至于达米安，作为几人中唯一拥有布鲁斯血脉的孩子，尽管是他那位刺客母亲偷来的血脉，或多或少被兄长们照顾着，靠近布鲁斯的人很少能不崇敬他，何况他回到布鲁斯身边时才不过八岁。八岁的非常有主见的孩子，本来奉母命来刺杀自己的亲生父亲，刺杀失败后被收留，被父亲严厉的温情腐蚀，果断地背叛了母亲的阵营，恢复了韦恩之子的身份。

也许拥有相似的桀骜乖戾，他和杰森的相处不如其他人那么融洽，这种不融洽并非因为不能互相理解而生，迥然不同的，恰恰是因为能够理解而存。

杰森总以为自己是那个克拉克肯特，如今这位卡尔艾尔将军的替身，为此郁郁了很长一段时间，稍大以后行事暴力总被训斥，彼时卡尔的声名如日中天，他内心的不服越发高涨，想要逃离哥谭的心思逐渐升起。达米安最看不惯他这点，虽然不会明着说，但在他眼里布鲁斯一切都是好的。

然而两人曾短暂地达成了同一阵线，在他们并肩来到王都之前，甚至是布鲁斯被捕之前。

卡尔对于这两个一看就是韦恩家崽子的小家伙很包容，无奈笑了下：“那你得出什么判断。”

两人用一模一样的眼神盯着他：“你不够好。”

杰森又啧了一声撇开脸：“但这种情况下没办法更好了，我知道。”

“哥谭正是火势猛烈的时候，菲斯特家不善治理，我们的人越来越多...你知道父亲为什么会在这吗？”达米安在说明哥谭情况之前，突然抛出这个问题。

“...具体细节不清楚，但半年前一颗星星砸在哥谭领土范围内，王下令布鲁斯凿取星陨的核心铸剑献上去。”布鲁斯抗命，卢瑟差点把当时还在边境作战的他调回来攻打哥谭，谁想韦恩不战而降。

“对，《瑞迪克王约》——帝国下属公国公爵有义务进献圣物入王都，人们觉得这颗星星是圣物，却不知道它是一颗杀人的石头。第一批靠近他的士兵和平民都死了，不是一般的流行病但比那更惨，浑身溃烂最后死成一滩脓水。

父亲很快就下令禁止人靠近那，还得费尽心思在那石头附近筑墙隔离，那石头大的需要一座和都城一样长的城墙才能围起来，已经耗损巨大，父亲不可能再要人去开采。”

卢瑟便以此作为哥谭违反王约的证据下令围剿哥谭，卡尔依旧觉得奇怪——就算如此，也是事出有因，不至于这么对待一个贵族。

“这只是表面看到的。”杰森阴沉底补充道：“建国七百年违反王约的不止韦恩家，偏偏受这样待遇的只有布鲁斯，你知道为什么吗？因为那个老混蛋要摧毁整个帝国。”

“注意你的舌头！”达米安阴恻恻地提醒，看着卡尔似有所觉，不情不愿地继续道：“就算有亚马逊的支援，这颗星星的坠落也搞得哥谭经济绷紧，在很早的时候父亲就有打算要开垦公国西部的荒地，但因为你知道...人口不足。”

其实不是人口不足，每座城市造册上的人丁和城里真正的人口出入很大，那些没有登记在案的都是奴隶。奴隶作为私产和所有者的房子、农田、衣物家具一起登记在财产册子里，这些存在是不能作为开垦荒地，建立新城镇的力量。就算派了奴隶去，征西路途遥远环境险恶，对主人而言不一定有所收益不说，派出的大批奴隶还可能累死病死在路上，于情于理都得不偿失，所以这个提议出来的时候，高层几乎没有人响应布鲁斯。

韦恩家的人其实都很理解布鲁斯的想法，也是后来的事情才让达米安和杰森有所动摇。

奴隶的存在是这个帝国的根基，作为人形牲畜他们按用场被分为很多类型，但几乎是所有人的共识，最低贱无用的就是性奴，但任何奴隶都可能沦为性奴，于是为了自保也好，从事重体力活的奴隶宁愿死在劳役场也不愿死在床上。主人心情好还可能赏赐些什么玩意儿给一般奴隶，但性奴一无所有，除了注定被玩烂的身体，就彻彻底底的一无所有。

这种司空见惯的事情，杰森和达米安在其他地方也见了不少，别说以暴力血腥闻名的哥谭。一个从小混迹贫民窟没那么多同情心，一个生来上层人，既不同情也不鄙夷，然而他们并不清楚，为何在布鲁斯身边不算温情脉脉的生活也能勾出几条从前没有的柔软心肠，可能是公爵大人终年紧蹙的眉头让他们心有惴惴，又或许是被他的远大志向感染，他们也逐渐发现了其中的不合理。

“奴隶。”卡尔艰难地吐出这个词。

杰森和达米安点头：“有个名字你不知道，但韦恩家的每个人都该知道——他叫波顿...可能不是个名字，只是个代号而已，一个奴隶。”他俩提起这个奴隶的名字眼里都有狠色，像是千刀万剐都不解气。

帝国的每个城镇都有这样的地方，可以是一条小巷，也可以是一座小广场——专门收容被抛弃的奴隶的地方。他们去过哥谭每一个这样的地方，见过太多或肢体残疾，或病入膏肓的奴隶，死尸一样蜷缩在角落里，其中部分确实是死尸，而其他大部分，都是用于泄欲的性奴隶。他们在那捡到的波顿，一个名不见经传的子爵用坏了的性奴，一个尚有几分求生意志的奴隶，千辛万苦地爬到他们面前——他们俩、迪克还有布鲁斯面前，是迪克先提出来的，弄得他们后来无数次想洗洗他的烂好心，但被波顿哀求送回他主人身边的时候，他们中没人拒绝。

他们请了医生为他医治，没想他能活下来，感激而卑微地活下来。波顿可能是那种奴隶生的孩子，没读过书，只有一身细皮嫩肉，有时候甚至不能没有语病的说完一句话，他好起来后想过要留下来给布鲁斯暖床，但毫无意外地，布鲁斯拒绝了。

装成富商的布鲁斯给了他一些钱，还有新造的身份证明，嘱咐他别回那位子爵身边自己出去做点小营生活下去。达米安后来想想，怎么自己当时会以为那假娘们的呆滞是感动来的，他们还掏心掏肺教了他很多——简单的识字、算数还有画画，他们每一个傻子。但也是波顿的感激一直看起来很真诚，絮絮叨叨地说了很多关于自己的琐事，言语间的寂寞无助很是动人，弄得他们良心大发，对他几乎没有防备。

布鲁斯因为太多原因同情这些人，可之前把同情藏的很好，上层社会容不得这种同情。所以他能尽全力帮助波顿，因为他还妄想尽全力帮助很多和他一样的人。

“拿着这些，没人知道你以前是奴隶，以前的波顿已经死了，现在的你自由了。”布鲁斯是这么嘱咐的，至于性奴身体的那些小问题，得他自己克服了。

那句话原以为是一份惊喜，却没想到成了把柄。波顿不能理解自由，所以他又回去找到他的子爵，趴在他脚边，脱去人会有的衣裳像宠物一样摇尾乞怜。子爵开心坏了，原以为损失了的财产又被还了回来，可出于年轻人的毛手毛脚，他没学会珍惜失而复得的波顿。

他没有那闲心。因为亚马逊的支援，公爵下达的许多政令大刀阔斧地减去许多贵族的灰色权益，他们的日子不如以前那么滋润，来自王城和其他公国的势力一直想抓住韦恩的小辫子，可那一家都擅长装模作样，简直无缝可叮。

波顿献出了一条看似无用的情报，但顺着它，那位子爵发现了一位善于伪装的公爵。于是一项并无确凿证据的指控被送到哥谭内外所有关心的贵族手上，包括一直盯着这里的莱克斯卢瑟。

“你知道么，波顿为了什么？就为了能在他的主人床边的地毯上睡一晚——他就把我父亲出卖了。”

提起这个所有人都咬牙切齿。王城下令围剿那天送来的，不止是违反王约的罪状，还有一条企图颠覆帝国统治的罪名，如果坐实后一条，哥谭就是众矢之的——因为它有一个大逆不道的主人。

那颗坠落的星星让哥谭无力起兵，被添油加醋的风闻让哥谭人对他们的领主心生龃龉，就算是亚马逊也受到了同样的威胁，不能轻易搅和进去。当时他们唯一的救星只有远在千里之外的卡尔，但布鲁斯拒绝让克拉克突然背上叛国名头的打算，自始至终都没有向卡尔求助。

如果莽撞的少年十年不变，他会成为韦恩家一把锋利无匹的宝剑。

然而少年不是武器，多少人能十年如一，所以最后的结果是——布鲁斯韦恩，投降了。

“你现在知道我父亲，到底想做什么了吗？”达米安和杰森悄然握住剑柄，准备要是没得到想要的答案就不惜余力诛杀目前帝国最强大的存在。

卡尔沉默了很久，才轻笑一声，他把两个孩子半出鞘的武器压回鞘里：“这些话别对任何人说，很晚了，去休息吧。”

这不是他们想要的答案，但也不是他们要杀死对方的理由——达米安和杰森看见彼此脸上的茫然，挣扎片刻：

“你最好信得过。”

“艾瑞，给他们安排房间，封住所有人的嘴，不准透露他们在这里的消息。”

“我不住你这。”杰森撇撇嘴：“我有其他任务。”

达米安不以为然地哼了一声：“我先去看父亲。”

“我觉得这不是个好主意，他很累，已经睡着了。”艾瑞及时挡在男孩面前，慈祥地笑着，手肘处甚至挂着给他准备好的睡衣。

男孩瞪向此地主人，卡尔叹了口气：“你还是别见的好，他也不想现在见你。”

“他是我父亲。”达米安说得很慢，所以语气格外重。

“我知道，只是...”

“你以为我什么都不知道？就像其他白痴小鬼？”达米安冷笑：“我知道的够多了，我知道卢瑟对他做了什么！”

“...那你应该知道，不是现在...”

达米安眼神一滞，转而凶狠：“不论发生了什么，他都是我父亲。”

然而卡尔意已决，堵在那不动如山。达米安还要挣扎，却被杰森拽住肩头：“说了我们还有其他任务。”

“不是我的任务！”

“小鬼，别逼我揍你！”

“真的，就凭你那软蛋拳头？”

.......

“就这么放他们离开？”艾瑞问着，却没有去追的意思。

“他俩能一路掩人耳目来到这，不用太担心，派人多看着点就好。”

“看样子你知道他们会去哪？”

“不用装蒜，你也知道。”卡尔沉重地叹了口气，拖着疲惫的身体往屋里走去：“他的药效解了吗？”

“剩下的只能靠身体自己代谢掉...他会没事的。”

“我知道，他比我们想象的都坚强。”卡尔笑的有些苦涩。艾瑞瞥他一眼：

“您也是。”

卡尔愣了愣，摇头：“谢谢你，今天这一切，该说这么多年这一切。”

“嗯哼。”艾瑞没有客气，尽管他内心也很感谢卡尔变成如今的样子。很多人并不知道艾瑞从哪来，他们也不关心，艾瑞自然不会向任何人提起他的家族曾也是星城赫赫有名的贵族，他作为贵族少爷长大的前半生受到良好的教育，他想当个医生，于是就成了个医生，被美誉的同时还享受了有些人几辈子都积攒不到的荣华富贵。

可一切都在一场突如其来的内乱中灰飞烟灭。他在三十岁的时候遁入战争，一夜之间孤苦伶仃一穷二白，靠着医术在败兵流匪里面成了军医苟活，靠铁血起家的帝国从来没有真的太平过，战争不在他三十岁爆发，就会在他四十岁，该来的总得来。

他比目不识丁的人总多出很多远见，年近五十的时候碰到卡尔，当时还叫克拉克肯特的少年，他一眼看出他的不同凡响。如果是二十岁的他八成会想方设法把自己捆在克拉克身边，跟着他建功立业，可当时已经快五十岁的老人已经没了这份心思，反而是初入战场的少年扒拉着他。

“你不是这的人为什么来这打仗？”

“我要做将军，我喜欢的人是个大贵族！所以我起码得是个将军才行。”

“哦，那你会成功的，努力活下去，祝你好运。”艾瑞对少年的豪情壮志不感兴趣，当时他们在清扫战场，克拉克在收集可用的零碎，他在搜寻幸存的残兵，志不同，道也不同。

他是豪气干云的孩子，他是暮气沉沉的老头，在胜利的号角、失败的溃退里沉沉浮浮到再无雄心，克拉克很幸运，参加的第一场战役就是胜利，他没尝过失败，打的对手是他们怪声嚎叫就能吓跑的农民，他以为战争很轻易，可做将军不太容易。

艾瑞长着一副知识分子的模样，还掌握着能救命的医术，克拉克为数不多的老奸巨猾都浪费在他身上——因为老人曾说过，如果他的儿子能活着的话，应该和他差不多年纪。

他狡猾地想顶了那个已经死的不能再死的少年的位置，卖乖讨巧，只为了挤进这个老头的眼。然而起初那很艰难，少年克拉克想打胜仗，想立军功，老头艾瑞却总往败兵堆里扎，他们很快就分道扬镳。

直到克拉克终于碰上一场大败，他左手按着战友喷血的动脉伤口，右手捧着另一个朋友的残肢，他自己被扎了一刀在腿上，疼是很疼，但更多的还是恐惧——他明明打赢了哥谭最凶猛的巨兽，在那腥臭的獠牙下都不感觉害怕，那一刻却依旧恐惧。

他怕他认识的人死掉，怕自己不小心死掉，过度的恐惧让他几乎拿不稳那只他以为还能接回去的断手，属于朋友的手。

“已经彻底断掉了，放下吧。”这声音虽然疲惫，却还很平静，谁能在这样的惨象面前这么平静？克拉克看到了艾瑞的脸。

“救...救...”他惊觉自己想不起战友的名字，其实脑子只是被短暂的空白包裹，可那瞬间的无力感取代了他对战争的所有印象。

“救不了了，血已经流干了。”克拉克这才反应过来他按住的伤口已经没有动静，连血肉都冷了。

“我给你看看腿。”

“...为什么？”

“我是医生，你知道的。”

“我是说...为什么？”他茫然不知所措地指着周围画了个圈，他们人数势均力敌，武器补给都是一等一，为什么会输成这样？

艾瑞抬了抬眼皮，捆猪肉一样把他的腿扎起来，然后想了想：

“你们的统帅是谁？”

“亨利·杰克逊。”克拉克下意识吐出一个名字。

“那是个草包，败的不奇怪。”

克拉克滑稽地笑了下，但没听懂：“啊？”

“他带着他的亲兵跑了，往东边跑，跑到家应该就要向邻国求和，赔一片土地给对方，打了这么些日子的仗，这还不知道吗？”

艾瑞很快处理好他的伤口，收拾医药包开始寻找下一个需要救助的对象，克拉克拽住他：

“不对，不是这样...”

他扫了一圈发现除了扯着他的这个糙皮厚肉的少年，其他人要么已经被其他医生处理过，要么就是死透了。

“不是什么？”

克拉克噎住，他反应过来自己要说的话有多么幼稚——不是这样，打仗不是这样的。

“和你一样，很多人是抱着建功立业的心来的，但大多人只是混口军饷，但几乎没有一个人是奔着死来打仗的。”

不想活的人不会战斗，想活的也不一定知道怎么打仗。

“你在的军队，有一半的奴隶，剩下是强征的农民，只有少数是你这样自愿来的。你们只被简单训练过就被扔上战场，新兵的话死活随意，统帅不会关心，他心疼的也只有他的钱袋子，比起钱袋子，更心疼自己的命。”

“你以为打仗该是什么样呢？你们呜嗷乱叫着别人自动溃退吗？有人为了生存而战，有人为了守护家园而战，还有人是为了让人看得起而战，但没有人能什么也不靠地就打胜仗，活下来侥幸，死掉了平常，你不认识的人你不心疼，但总有一天你得付出自己认识的人，这样来打胜仗，干吗？”

克拉克几乎第一时间想到了布鲁斯，心脏疼的要裂开。

“也许有正义的理由，也许真的有吧...但不是这场仗，也不是下一场这个城主和那个城主的仗，也不是能让你成为将军的那场...可怜的人哟，你问过你朋友为什么来打仗吗？”

艾瑞指着他手边开始僵硬的尸体，克拉克的泪刷的就流下来了。

“真是的，年轻人不知轻重...他们在地图上画掉一城两城，那就是你数都数不过来的人命，你数都数不过来的人被驱逐永远回不了家，然后死在寻找新家的远征路上，为什么？因为有那么多像你一样的人想当将军，想要功勋，他们或者是平民，或者是贵族，战争总有借口，但起码现在——我没有看到好的。”

克拉克木然地坐在那，木然地被艾瑞架起来走到伤兵堆里，这是他打的第一场败仗，也是他打的第四场仗，武器精良粮草充足士兵勇猛，但依旧输了——因为一个草包统帅在该进攻的时候令他们坚守，该撤退的时候逼他们进攻。

他的战友死于誓死守卫家园的敌方简陋的陷阱，有一部分甚至滑稽地死在溃退的同胞的脚下，然后他带着他自以为骁勇的小队作为溃兵中少有逆流而上的存在，让信任他的战友死在对方并不锋利的刀刃下。

以一敌百的力气并不能生出以一敌百的手臂，他左右支绌回过神来才发现自己成了战场上唯一站立的人，进攻的势头消退，他才在尸堆里找到他带领小队的尸体——他出哥谭后第一群朋友。

如果战场是这样——他明白布鲁斯担心哥谭的原因。布鲁斯不能让哥谭出现这样的疮痍，那简直是烙在他心上的疮疤。

“我...我...我不能。”

“不能什么？回去吧，趁你四肢健全，还年轻，回去家乡好好过日子。”

“我不能就这么回去，我得做个将军，才能保护好他。”

这让艾瑞沉默了一会儿，克拉克恳求：“帮帮我，我不想死，也不想这么多人死，可我必须强大。”

“如果你强到那种地步，其他人听到你的名字就没了战意，看见你的军旗就放下武器，就可以不用死这么多人。”

艾瑞答应了他，成了克拉克肯特继布鲁斯以后的教导者。他如此厌恶战争却孜孜不倦地训练一台战争机器，因为在这上层人拿下层人博弈的时代，人和人或许有区别，但他坚信命和命是没有的。

万幸克拉克没让他失望，也没让布鲁斯失望。可这些年烧的暗火，总该明亮起来——艾瑞看到了烈焰的影子，从那个据说不战而降的公爵身上。

——————————

卡尔和他的管家确实知道杰森和达米安的去向，如果布鲁斯要卸掉奴隶脖子上的锁链，他们就得了解有多少奴隶愿意站起来。

他们隔着三人的宽度在并不宽敞的街上并肩走着，眼里心里都是满满的不乐意，这里是王城最鱼龙混杂的地方，前面不远就是每座城市都有的奴隶收容地，或者称之为填尸场也合适。

路旁衣不蔽体地躺着很多人，整条街臭烘烘地挤满了泥渣子一样的家伙，乍见衣着齐整的两个人进来，别说他们隔着三个人的距离，就是一个街头一个街尾也会被人认作同伴。杰森和达米安很快发现了闹这种别扭的愚蠢，终于还是靠在一起以便互相接应。

“这位小少爷，小少爷，第一次来，只要五个铜子，我就让你渡过销魂的一夜。”达米安年纪小看着好欺负，但这是走进来第一次被明着拽住衣摆。

“滚开！”杰森恶声恶气地打掉那只手。

“是啊丑婆娘，两位大人别被她坑了，她阴道都流脓了还出来拉客，碰过她的都染上脏病了！”那妓女旁边的癞头起哄，惹来女人当脸啐了口唾沫：

“操你自己去烂屁眼的瘪三，你才有脏病呢！”

“我们是来买奴隶的。”

女人夸张地怪笑一声：“这种地方能有什么好货，走走走，跟姐姐走，上好的货色供你们挑。”

杰森扫了眼他们说完话就蠢蠢欲动上前的众人，笑了下：“我家主人个人癖好，不喜欢新鲜的。”

“前面就是‘渔场’，多烂的货色都有！”贵族老爷的毛病他们口口相传，一点也不奇怪，他们管那片无时无刻不发出腐臭的地方叫‘渔场’，也是生动形象。

“带病的要不？”

“谁他娘会把脏病带回家？不怕烂鸡巴！”

“老的还是小的，我认识好多！”

越来越多舌头加入市场，争着鲜有的买家，简直让人头昏脑涨，达米安幸灾乐祸地看杰森一眼，做着口型：

我就说不是个好主意。

他们本该悄悄地来，趁夜色来，而不是这么光明正大。

越来越多人涌过来，在他们堵死街道之前两人狼狈而逃。他们爬上屋顶，准备按达米安的计划等待夜色降临，杰森嫌恶地看着自己披风上被“暴徒们”按上的脏印：

“恶心。”

“怎么，要脱下来我帮您清洗吗，杰森少爷？”达米安扯着嘴角，眼神讥诮。

“别忘了，你才是当少爷的那个。”

“看起来你才是有少爷病的那个。”

“哈？要我提醒你么，我就出生在下面这种地方。”

“闻者落泪的故事。”达米安干巴巴地接嘴。

杰森一噎，哼笑：“你想象不到，就在你隔壁，一个女人为了一块发臭的腊肉杀死自己的丈夫和孩子。”

“别出心裁，不比为了小白脸杀夫差。”

“......我们就该救那些值得救的，消灭那些不值得的，他们和他们的主人一丘之貉。”

“我不想在这里听你阴阳怪气地指责父亲。”

“你觉得这是指责，还是你不敢承认我说的对？在波顿事件过后，敢说你没这样想过？”

“你怎么分辨哪些值得，哪些不值得？”达米安质问他。

“这还不容易，看他们做了什么？别告诉我你在打碎波顿骨头的时候还觉得他值得！”

这是达米安做的，他差点直接拧碎对方的颈骨，可现在他冷静了点：

“多谢提醒，我还需要历练。”

“这是布鲁斯教你的？”

达米安皱起眉，杰森满不在乎地耸耸肩：“知道啦，你是他的血脉。”

“一股酸味。”

换平常他该暴起，但现在居然不在意地笑了下：“反正我从来没有融进去过。”

“父亲对你很好。”达米安警告他别忘恩负义。

“他从来没有教过我教你的那些，他把我当成士兵。”杰森冷酷地指出事实。

“他想你活下来！”达米安低声吼道。

“哦，说的好像你不用？”

“在那之前我就训练有素，托我母亲的福。”

杰森看着并没有接受这个说辞，却也不欲纠缠：“刚刚说的那点，我依旧坚持己见。”

“我站在父亲那边。”

“睁开眼看看吧，布鲁斯以为他给波顿自由是恩赐，但对他们这种东西来说自由只能让他们无所适从， 他们不适合站直了活，找个人做主人对他们来说更容易！”

找个人可以信，找个人把全部的自己交出去，对谁来说都更容易。神经病才会觉得这世上谁也信不过，只有自己可靠，可布鲁斯，他们了不起的公爵就想逼迫所有人做这样的神经病。

彼之蜜糖，吾之砒霜。向来如此，他们不希望被拯救，不希望像人一样活着，因为他们根本不知道人是什么样的，他们只想要有口吃，有衣穿，有地住，有人管，能的话最好养一两头牲口，还可以照着看出自己和它们的区别，借此有点比牲口了不起的骄傲。

如果有人砸开窗子吵醒他们，就算告诉说屋子着火了，他们依旧会责怪砸窗子的人砸坏了他的窗子，着火又怎么样呢，起码睡梦中死去是无痛的，醒过来被烟熏火灼都成了你的罪责，活着倒成了最无关紧要的事情，因为他们还没有死去。

得病的人会死，不得病的也会，波顿为此振振有词，既然都是死，哪里需要拯救。把原本弯曲的膝盖扯直和把原本笔直的膝盖打弯一样痛苦，痛苦的人一样仇恨，所谓拯救，不过是施暴者另一种自私罢了。

“也许，与正义无关，与对错也无关，我们就只是看到了，反对，因为反对而战。”

“...又是布鲁斯说的？”

“他给我讲过一个故事，说渔民抓了螃蟹扔篓里，有的螃蟹会很努力地从篓里爬出来，但渔民从来不盖盖子，因为发现最后根本没有螃蟹爬出来——少数几只向上爬的会被下面的螃蟹扯下来。这个故事他一直没找机会告诉你，你已经不会和他好好说话了不是么？”

或者杰森其实也懂，但只是气不过——从来没有什么正义需要主持，不过是一群活着的人的自救。

——————————————

螃蟹的故事忘记在哪听的，一直记得很深刻，怕自己做那只拽别人的螃蟹，怕身边有这样的螃蟹


	9. 完结章（上）

北境的巨石堡被一片富饶的森林包围，贫穷和富有在这片吹落颗葵花籽就能长出一片向阳花的黑土上交织，堡垒的主人罗斯特公爵一直认为周围散落的贫瘠的村庄破坏了这里绝美的景致。一场浩荡的驱逐活动正蓄势待发，但现在，他有更需要操心的事情需要面对。

今早，来自教廷北区分部的队伍进了城，为首的祭司戴安娜拿着征收供奉的圣喻，一副兴师问罪的模样。

“祭司大人，今年的供奉早在三个月之前就如数运到教廷了，接收的神侍也给了批文，您看这...”递过批文的手上带了一串金戒指，像极了一副累赘的金属手套，但他不觉多余，近乎本能地从每个小动作里炫耀他镶着宝石的手。

戴安娜没有丝毫笑意地笑着，接过那卷羊皮纸看也没看就递到一边：“我不是代表教廷来的，在送给主教的东西里少了一项，按着礼单，我过来看看。”

罗斯特公爵露出恍然大悟的神情，忙殷切地解释：“那个还在养着，就在地牢您可以随时查看，等时候到了就可以送过去给主教了...往年都是这么...”

戴安娜眯着眼：“我新接手，确实不如之前的祭司和公爵大人您默契。”

罗斯特额上顿出冷汗，巨石堡尽管富得流油，但狭小的领土里大部分人口都为罗斯特家族的财富劳作，兵力不强，祖辈有个把个强劲的却更多的酒囊饭袋，拿他来说，一身苟安全系在教廷庇护上，于是他宁可得罪莱克斯卢瑟，也不愿开罪教廷。

“哪里的话，分明是我没交待清楚，您尽管随我去看看，主教大人的礼物都还好好的。”他说着就要上前拉戴安娜的手，被随从一把拍开，只得捂着手背的红印，谄笑着又把藏袖口的袋子塞进那随从手里，才绕到前面引路。

戴安娜并不清楚礼单上的“母牛”是什么，她不动声色地跟着走进通往地下室的窄梯，风在狭窄的通道里呜咽，偶尔还夹着一两声女人啜泣的声音，戴安娜挑了挑眉，回想着主教平时的德行，心里有了两分猜测。

但再怎样的猜测也抵不上亲眼所见的震撼，他们停在一排被打通的牢房面前，那简直是一条长廊了，里面挤满神情委顿，赤身裸体的女人，滚圆的肚子和硕大的乳房袒露在空气里，少数见了人来有几分反应，摇摇晃晃地来到栏杆前哀求地望着他们，更多的只剩麻木，多余的眼神都不给外界，全然沉浸在另一个世界里。

这是群徘徊在哺乳期的女人。

“...这么多么？”戴安娜听见自己的声音，她还没有从震惊里回过神。

“送不了这么多，有的生产期到了，可能活不下去，有的身体不好达不到哺乳条件，也会被剔除...要送给主教大人的，当然得尽心。”

“那得死多少？”戴安娜的视线停留在牢房里几个肮脏的木桶上，那分别是盛屎溺还有食物和清水的，乌糟糟挤在一起，还没有清理的样子，里面残留的东西无时无刻不在彼此污染。

罗斯特觉得这个问题有些奇怪，回答的时候有些小心翼翼：“送给主教的总共三十个，这是少不了的，其他活下来的就放她们回家。”

“回家？”戴安娜冷笑一声，这种身体情况放出去，怕得死在半路喂了飞禽野兽，“这总共多少人？”

“也就...一百多点...”罗斯特隐约觉得有些不妙，声音踌躇。

“所以说，死亡率高达七成，而剩下的也不能保证身体健康。”

“祭司大人请放心，挑出来的绝对是健康的。”他的嗓音透出急切，却也稍微放了下心，原本以为戴安娜会生出同为女性的同病相怜，但如果只是担心给主教的供奉质量，这点他可以保障。

“听到了？”戴安娜的声音冷凝，一股风雨欲来的架势。

罗斯特愣愣地点头，然而回答却是身边传出来的：“听到了。”

那话音一落，跟着利剑出鞘，铁器的冷光犹带锋芒，有形质一般在这块窄地剑拔弩张，戴安娜冷冷看着罗斯特：

“罗斯特公爵大人，你既然已经供认不讳，那我有权将你就地处决，但考虑到你主动认罪，我们可以留你一命，通过指正其他共犯你可以得到减刑。”

“等...等...等我，我犯了哪条法律？”形势陡然急转，罗斯特颤巍巍地请示。

“人法。”戴安娜的剑落下，牢门上的锁应声碎成两半——她手上握着的，来自哥谭无坚不摧的武器。

“没有这条法律！我要面见陛下，主教，还有主教！不是我主使的！！”他像误入屠场的猪，歇斯底里地大叫起来，急的面红耳赤不停往楼梯口退，一边摇头，作势要跑。

他如何能从这个被堵得水泄不通的地方挣脱，很快就被叉了起来，嘴里逻辑凌乱地威胁控诉：

“这是叛教，造反！亚马逊会付出代价，教廷不会放过你...不是我干的，我错了，饶了我...”

牢里的人木木地看着他们，黑暗让大脑停止运转，一直到重新见了太阳也没说出一句话。她们像从地底爬出来的老鼠，莫名其妙地打量绿叶和鲜花，直到脑子里勾勒出熟悉的影像和面前的一切重合，很久都只能愣愣看着，看着巨石堡被精雕细琢的一切，然后那个劈碎枷锁的女人站到她们面前。

“亚马逊还是回家。”

“戴安娜大人，亚马逊路途遥远，她们好些快生了。”侍从在旁边小声说。

戴安娜摇摇头，再一次看着她们：“你们可以选择回家，或者原地留下待产，可如果觉得自己有能力，就随我的军队去到亚马逊，这就意味着你们要像亚马逊的女人一样，拿起武器保卫自己。”

女人们面面厮觑一阵，半晌人群里传来哽咽：“这不是家里的孩子，我丈夫会打死我的...”

她们骚动起来，显然这种情况不止少数，几个大腹便便的女人畏惧地看着亚马逊人手上的弓箭和宽剑，一时难以分清他们和罗斯特公爵的区别。

“真...真的可以回家吗？”

戴安娜神色柔和了些：“我会派人送你们回去。”

“没有条件？”

“只有一个。”

女人们缩了下肩膀等待审判。

“好好活下去，以后有能力的话，别再毫不挣扎。”

空气静了静，陆陆续续有人反应过来，却仍带着如梦初醒的感觉：“...所以你们，是来救我们的？”

她们终于明白了这件事，亚马逊人收起武器等这群人冷静下来，然而随着理智回归的还有情绪，人群里传出这样的质问：

“为什么你们不早点来？！”那个声音因为愤怒而尖酸，因为怨天尤人而显得咄咄逼人：“你们早些在哪去了？！”

她在笼子里流产，失去了原本可以美满的生活，美满却也脆弱。她还年轻，娇花一样的年纪，父母疼宠，夫妻恩爱，然而在这猪狗一样呆了半年，却生了白发和皱纹，和身体一并不复年轻的还有心态。

像老了一样只知道回首眺望，在灰烬里扒拉着也许有过的火光，在回忆里寻找温暖，借此指责现实的冰凉。

她问的是戴安娜，尽管她不知道戴安娜，可能因为她看起来美艳而强大，强大是弱者的依托和指望。她其实不止想问这个，她更想问为什么生活没有因为他们的勤恳老实变得更好，她们依循律法，听从老人教导成了善良淳朴的人，然而其实是牲口，因为弱小可欺，于是名为卑贱的枷锁越来越重。

“我们在打一场你们不敢打而放弃了的战争。”戴安娜拨开人群走到那个哭的声嘶力竭的女人面前：

“现在仍在备战，一场你们从不肖想，却依旧需要人付出生命的战争。没有人能靠着忍耐、妥协就干干净净活在世上，忍耐到全身最坚硬的只剩牙齿，却还用它伤害自己。所以别问我之前在哪里，问问自己，你在哪里。”

女人像是把眼泪和鼻涕都呛在喉咙里，一言不发，从她睁圆了的眼里流出泪，在她脸上画了一圈，一圈，又一圈。

戴安娜似是怜悯而愤怒地看了她最后一眼，转身欲走，然而没出三步，身后的女人找回声音：

“我要去亚马逊。”

像是为了坚定自己，她哭着大吼：“我去亚马逊！”

——————————

亚马逊人以教廷的名义扫荡了几个小型公国的消息在帝国大陆上缓缓蔓延，等其他地方的掌事者回过神，亚马逊人已经不见了影子，教廷直接派遣神圣军团前往亚马逊问罪，整片大陆都在等待神圣军团的消息。

给各区主教的供奉被一扫而空，不幸的甚至身陷囹圄死活不知，除了钱财的损失，各领主更担心消息走漏后自己的声誉，然而戴安娜所到范围之大实在让人诧异，多少平衡了些他们内心的惶恐。

除了北境巨石堡为北区红衣主教准备的“待产母牛”，东区主教偏好未被染指过的处女，还有下属好幼童的圣职成员、祭司无数，如果不揭开这层冠冕堂皇的遮掩，谁能想到神名义上的辖地竟然已经烂到骨子里。

“禁止亚马逊人进入，这个命令很难懂吗！？”跳脚的人是密歇公国至高无上的领主，向来消息灵通，亚马逊人犯上的风闻还未落定，他就出台了一系列政令。

“大人，没人想到戴安娜祭司能混在那群...那群女人里...”回话的仆人声音哆嗦得风雨飘摇，整个身子埋在地上，像要把自己扎进土里生根发芽，囫囵变个样再出来。

“你们!还有你们！这双双眼睛留着干嘛，还不挖了！？戴安娜普林斯，她能长得和那帮村姑一样吗？！”

“当时天很黑...她们进城的时候一个二个黑不溜...秋的...”他没敢把话说完，一个不知道是什么的硬物已经砸到脑门顶，他把自己缩得更紧。

该说是一出绝妙的木马计，全天下一半的男人都在肖想邂逅亚马逊的女人，但绝对不是这种方式，不是这种目的。她们简直是猩红吐火的花，妖娆而带剧毒，一呼一吸间都要人性命。

“追！哦不...让队伍前往亚马逊，最好能和神圣军团会合，一定要让这群狗娘生的养的把老子的人和货给吐出来！”密歇领主下令时又踢翻了一张桌子，吓得趴地上的仆人屁滚尿流地往外爬。

和很多蒙受巨大损失的贵族们一样，他也在期待神圣军团的消息，然而等他再听闻这个军队的动向时，却即将在王城脚下与之碰头。

亚马逊人绝无能力抵挡神圣军团的铁骑，那么是什么理由让这支战无不胜的队伍没有带着俘虏班师，所有人心头扣响这个疑问，但碍于卢瑟生日将近，忙着准备寿礼而无暇追问他们出兵的后果。

和神圣军团铁骑一并出动的，还有哥谭阴影里已然壮大的反叛军。那夜里行动的鬼魅日渐成了许多哥谭人心头的阴翳，也成了有些人梦里的英雄想望，逐渐地，再不关心世事的人也能在哥谭闻到隐约的血腥，蚊音一样的震颤时常从空气里传来，夜里总有出巢的蝙蝠将月光遮蔽。

哥谭不缺这种小动物，除了孩子，没人会觉得它恐怖，然而当它们倾巢而出的时候，才有人感受到恐惧。自韦恩公爵走了以后，这群蝙蝠像失了主一般总在夜空盘旋，几乎有人相信布鲁斯韦恩在半路被折磨致死，以致幽魂化成蝙蝠半夜尖啸，他们也在这尖啸声里逐渐想起韦恩对哥谭的贡献。

他们开始确乎相信自己失去了一个英雄，在菲斯特伯爵越发残酷的统治下确定了这个事实。于是，开始有活不下去的男人主动在夜里游荡，然后随着蝙蝠扑翅的声音消失在夜色里，夜晚外出寻找鬼影的人越来越多，开始从平民扩散到少数不逊的奴隶，自韦恩离开，哥谭戒严了三个月。

若不是王令之下必须要抽调人手运输货物，菲斯特是不介意让城里血流成河一次的。

那天夜里神圣军团刚离开亚马逊的领地，哥谭公国的夜亮了，长刀尖刃，明火执仗，被驱逐的夜色浓缩成一条黑河，一寸不让地渗进哥谭每个缝隙，骑着黑马的人引着这条河朝西市最大的奴隶场走去。

河流的尽头悄无声息地在西市的铁闸门前停下，铁门腐朽的身体一半浸在夜色里一半浸在火光里，自它立于此地以来从未如此黑暗，也从未如此明亮。

“很顺利。”迪克说的时候环顾四周，夜色是他们的依仗，此刻却让他有些不安。

“我知道你在等条从黑夜里窜出来的恶狗咬你的屁股，放心，我会拴好它。”提姆走上前瞥了兄长一眼，尽管同样警惕着黑暗，却没有放过一个口头调侃的机会：“或者你可以等在这里，等我们办完事。”

“这不是个好主意，布鲁斯老爷从来没教过要把体力活交给老人家。”自诩老人的阿尔弗雷德插进两人中间，先打量着老旧的铜锁，再把视线递给迪克。

迪克按计划掏出工具开撬，嘟囔着：“全哥谭的人见证，他可从来没把你当老头。”

“他有足够好的教养。”没等他用自夸的表情和自夸的语气追思完他远在王城的主人，迪克已经完成工作，阿福语锋一转，叮嘱道：

“夜路难走，一定小心。”他不会随年轻人进去，此前他们预演过无数遍可能发生的事情，里面的情况也许复杂，但及不上守住大门的重要，若事不成引起暴动，拒敌门外能避免他们腹背受敌。

只期待菲斯特家族一如往常反应迟钝，以他为首的其余贵族自然会按兵不动。

迪克和提姆点点头，拢了下披风戴起头罩，立掌为刀挥下，后面黑黢黢的人群里分出一小队跟上他们的脚步。

这些都是之前跟着韦恩家的精锐，在阿福、迪克们被追缉的时候一并叛了菲斯特的统治，常年的昼伏夜出使得哥谭反叛军远比帝国里任何一支军队都要适应黑暗，他们在集市里肠子一样的小路上收敛呼吸，只能感受到手里的尖刃还有同伴的温度。

他们拿着武器，他们成了武器，可韦恩的军队无一渴血，他们擅长利用威压和恐惧，擅长暴力而非杀戮。

这对于他们即将面对的对象来说，再合适不过了。

“谁？！”逼近的危机让奴隶场的守夜人睁开眼，睁眼便是一把明晃晃的大刀横在面前，眼珠子上挪一寸，对上持刀者胸口的蝙蝠印记，转了转，眼睛又闭上——

“见鬼了这是，一定是睡蒙了，怎么可能有蝙蝠...”

他把眼皮黏得很紧，脖子上的寒意一直未能消退。

迪克的队伍停在关押奴隶的笼子前，在这群比起死亡更恐惧暴力的生物面前亮出了刀尖。迪克把火把凑到两根栏杆中，里面人就把本就密集的空间压缩的更拥挤了些，他们像野兽一样恐惧夜里的火光，于是瞪大了一双双惊惧的眼睛对着黑衣持刀的迪克们。

提姆清点了一下笼子，笼子里的人口密度让他放弃了逐一清点人数的打算，他凑近被迪克的火光照亮的那个人问：

“你们总有多少人？”

那名奴隶缩着身子使劲往人堆里挤，人群的伤痕被挤痛，发出小心翼翼极力压制的痛呼呻吟，他们依旧一眨不眨地看着黑夜里突然出现的来客，呆滞的眼里却看不出什么情绪。

“你从哪来的？哥谭人么？”

“还是亚马逊？密歇？中城？别说你忘了。”

“振作一点，我们是为你们来的。”

“有人告诉你之后会在哪个拍卖场，苦力、家宅还是军队，有谁知道？”

一连几个问题都石沉大海，迪克和提姆相视苦笑，他们不能贸然打开笼子放一群不受控制不听指挥的家伙出去，他们并非牧羊，而在做一件比牧羊困难得多的事情。

“这中间有些人没有舌头。”终于，一个细弱的声音挤出来，月光和火光里亮起一张乌漆吗黑的脸，属于一个少年：

“你们是蝙蝠军吗？”

迪克脸上浮出喜色：“你会说话，蝙蝠军？这个名字烂透了，你知道我们？”

“上面要抓你们，每天都来这里搜。”少年指了指天，顿了下：“为什么...我们可以为你们做些什么？”

他的脸突然因为疼痛皱起来，身侧的人死死扣住他的手腕，满是泥垢的指甲嵌进皮肉，几乎要掐断骨头一样，对方全不吝惜自己的手指。少年知道这份力气不来自愤怒，也不来自理智，只是恐惧，笼子里的人恐惧得近乎窒息。

看见刀尖就觉得血肉撕裂，听到差遣就感觉骨头粉碎。少年忍着疼，口气尽管小心却足够坚定：

“你们要我们做些什么？”

“离开这里，或者留下加入我们。”

少年摇摇头：“他们离不开这里，也没法加入你们。”让很多人痛苦的枷锁也是他们活着的支点，他们的卑微孱弱会在他们稀里糊涂获得自由那一刻将他们拖入死亡深渊。

迪克和提姆皱起眉，少年解释道：“有些人就是出生在这的，其他很多都忘了家在哪，要么太远了根本回不去...奴隶没法独自活下去。”

“现在不行，明天可以了。”

“谁也不能保证。”

“你需要谁的保证？你说其他人，那你呢？”提姆盯着他，“你需要什么保证才能相信自己能独立活下去？”

少年哑口了，低下头眼神黯淡：“连韦恩公爵都失败了。”

“不，他没有。”迪克的声音冷硬，他不再继续踌躇下去，一刀劈开笼子上腐朽的铜锁，拉开笼子第一个把少年拽出来：

“他就快成功了。”

笼子外的温度让少年哆嗦了一下，本能的第一反应竟是往笼子里缩，被迪克一把拉住：

“你想清楚了，现在回去，你就不是被人卖成奴隶，也不是任何人逼你，而是你自己选的！”

那像是一声酝酿多年的雷吼在耳畔炸开，少年仿佛得到了雷光携来的警示僵在原地，踩在笼子铁栏上的脚感到麻木和冷意，顷刻间沉重无比，他上上下下扫视着曾经羁押他们的老旧的笼子，奴隶主甚至不愿多浪费金钱在这上面，他和很多人就被这不比纸笼坚固的牢笼框住很多年——那个徘徊心外很久的念头闯进来，撞得他心口发疼，于是少年缓缓地，像是和巨大的惯性对抗，终于把那条腿从笼子里挪出来，惨白着一张脸，眼里流露兴奋和惶然：

“就算没有这个笼子，我依旧在奴隶册上。”

“不会再有这种东西了。”

提姆一说完，笼子里好几道目光刺向他，他对上它们，口气坚定得空气都为之震颤：

“只要你们愿意跨出来，那些名册就是废纸一团。你们和所谓的‘主人’，大家都是神的造物，神从未费心为人区分奴隶和非奴隶，他不曾让你们的膝盖天生比别人弯曲，也不曾让你们的脊梁天生比别人佝偻。他让你们长着人的样子，不是为了让你们学习牲口一样服从暴力，不是为了让你毫无怨言地忍受，继而死去。

让你们如此的是谁？一开始是那些‘主人’，后来就成了你们自己，因为你们从不想象挺直了腰杆怎么活，膝盖离了地面怎么站，人该是什么样子，也从不愿相信你们除了镣铐和枷锁其实一无所有。

神从不恩赐富足，野狗都知道为了生存要豁出一切争抢吃食，你们难道要继续活的连野狗也不如吗？”

提姆接过迪克手上的火把，场内唯一的光亮，举得很高，好像再高一点就能冒充太阳。

私语如细流在黑暗里涌动，良久，一个好似含着半截舌头的声音胀满了怯懦和疑惑从笼子里飘出来：

“这位大人，像人一样活是怎么活？”

这个问题掀起许多共鸣的回响，尽管不明目张胆，可他们只是会拙劣模仿的动物，一边痛恨着想成为的对象，一边渴望那个位置，很多人看不见奴隶和奴隶主之间可以立身的中间地带。

提姆说的或许激昂，可显然没有要分给他奴隶的意思。

“我们不是将军卡尔艾尔，我们的主人也不是布鲁斯韦恩。”

这个提醒好像让很多人松了口气，他们心安理得地蜷在原本并不如何舒适的位置继续他们的呆滞。迪克冷笑了一声，抢回提姆手上的火把：

“我能揍他们么？”

“别浪费体力，辛苦的在后面。”提姆叹了口气，挥手让身后的人上前：

“既然如此，没什么好说的了，你们这几个笼子被我们征用了。”于是不给里面的人反应时间，他们像清理水渠一样把笼子里污泥一样的人垢子掏出来扔在一旁。

奴隶们不知所措，只能张口结舌地等着，一些话梗住吞吐不得。笼子很快被掏空了，迪克领着几个人光顾下一个，被赶出来的奴隶们无措的手足彼此磨蹭在一起，身上破烂的布条互相牵扯着，一摊人整一团掺了太多水的泥巴堆在原地眼巴巴看着他们。

“谁反抗就给他武器，谁拿稳武器就让他进队伍。”提姆这样下令。

终于有那么一两个无所适从的家伙试图从泥巴堆里挣出来，他们首先往外跑，然而跑了两步脚就软了，怯怯地回头，对上反抗军士兵冷冷的目光，顿时一激灵，不知怎地，回过神来手里就多了一把短剑，稀里糊涂地被踹进队伍，夹在两个站得笔挺的士兵中间，逼不得已也把软弱无骨的腰杆挺直了。

他们的队伍就这么陆陆续续，被一群对自己心意似懂非懂的家伙填塞壮大，其余仍旧蒙昧只知被人驱赶的家伙由些许精锐领着到了广场的角落寻找遮掩。等一切事毕，他们发出信号，守在外围的阿尔弗雷德领着队伍的其他人进来。

他们从市场的货物里搜刮出能用的一切：油桶、木炭、火硝、铁钉....然后弄醒装睡的守夜人，对方紧闭着眼睛和嘴巴，实在拗不过折腾才张嘴，眼睛仍旧闭着：

“我什么也没看见，什么也没听见，没有没有！”

“但现在我们需要你看见。”

守夜人吓得睁开眼，须臾又反应过来可能是陷阱赶紧合上，另一个念头闪过，他尴尬地再睁开。

阿福的脸就这么在他忽明忽暗的视界里变得慈祥和蔼起来，是他的笑容一直传递这样的信号：

“你现在可以跑出去尽自己的职责，告诉地头蛇和伯爵府这里有动静。”

“我...我...”守夜人却变成了个结巴，他想弯出一个示好的笑，却在这个老人面前诚实的不可思议。

“我知道，不是你的错，没关系的，尽管去就好。”

守夜人突然觉得自己不值得这样的和蔼，呜呜地哭出来：

“我们...其实也希望韦恩公爵能重新回来。”

“他会的，现在去吧，为哥谭做好自己的工作。”阿福解开他身上的绳子，亲自拨开挡在他面前的刀剑，温和而信任地看着他。

守夜人冲了出去，一口气不歇地冲到伯爵府门口，惊慌失措地报信：

“蝙蝠军，蝙蝠军...在，在...西市广场...奴隶们...”

菲斯特伯爵领着哥谭所有能调动的士兵浩浩荡荡向西市进发，第一波等着他们的是填满火硝、木炭和硫磺的油桶，咕噜咕噜滚过去撞得趁黑而来的先锋军人仰马翻，火矢划破黑夜，爆炸声惊醒了整个哥谭——

奴隶们在堆集的货物后面看着被反抗军简单改造过的铁笼变成令人胆寒的绞肉机，盾牌阻挡了栏杆间较大的空隙，矛还有任何能找到的尖锐物品从较小的缝隙里刺出，所过之处必定染血，等扫完一条街就留下一街残肢断骸，呻吟和哀嚎不绝于耳。

闷不做声的奴隶们和菲斯特伯爵一样觉得见了鬼了，前者没想到他们以外的人也这般不堪一击，后者没料到反抗军人数之众，等他回过神大叫着撤退的时候，才发现后路开始就被阻断。

铁笼化成的凶器堵住了长街唯一的出口。

“除了溃败的软弱你还剩什么？！拿走你的武器你还能做什么？流血的狮子一样会引来豺狼，何况你不过一头抢了虎牙的鬣狗，猥琐贪婪妄图欺骗世人——你们还在等什么？等他们把面具带回去，等他们抢回被抢夺的武器吗？！”

迪克浑身浴血，剑尖指着菲斯特，眼里的痛恨几乎化成毒刺射出，他朝躲在人群里，躲在货物后面的奴隶们吼，声嘶力竭地问他们还在等什么。

咄咄逼人到终于有人想起报仇，一旦想起便迫不及待，几小时前还软的没骨头一样的人爬出来，角落里索命的鬼影一样缠上战意溃败的守备军，有人爬上菲斯特的马生生将他顶下来。他们无师自通地成了闻到血腥的鲨鱼，也许苍老却依旧能借着本能掠夺垂死的猎物。

哥谭沦陷的消息秘而不发，它一如既往地戒严，遥望神圣军造访过的亚马逊，直到某一天一小股烽烟从两国结盟的烽火台升起，微弱到几乎没有惊动任何人，他们近乎同时地派出了向王城运输铸像原料的队伍。

————————

神圣军团无功而返，教廷遣人来问罪卡尔，领军的将士声称亚马逊出具了卡尔给的契书——亚马逊受卡尔艾尔所率领的神圣军团庇护，若判有罪，只能由卡尔将军出兵惩治。

主教大怒，直言这是蓄谋已久，教皇左右为难。教廷势力纷杂，现领兵的骑士长未免削了神子的面子，加上一直以来的期待就是加入卡尔麾下，是以当日决定回到王城再请示行动。

日头西垂，布鲁斯坐在花园的长椅上目光正漫不经心地放在一棵树上，肩上忽地落下一条厚实的披风，卡尔绕到他身前帮他系好。

“教廷来了三波人。”

“不要紧，再说我已经决定，大军来之前我不会离开你一步。”

布鲁斯嗤笑：“这次的靶子不是我。”

“那就当可怜可怜我，一只离巢的小喜鹊，再离开你一分一秒都会让我恐惧到窒息。”卡尔相当无赖地想把脸埋进布鲁斯的腰腹，当然被毫无回环余地地挡了回来。

“你只给我号过丧，哪里报过喜。”

“那就当离巢的小乌鸦。”

“你知道关键在于神圣军团。”布鲁斯试图跟他讲正经事。

“戴安娜手里有很多主教的罪证，他们暂时不敢来硬的，我是他们唯一的指望了。”

“他们创造了你。”

“不，也许我靠着他们的嘴巴扬名，可他们坚称选择我的是神本身，我可不是傀儡。”他按住布鲁斯的唇，笑着：

“神圣军团不是铁板一块，但这么多年来我从未令一个龌龊的人进到里面，相信我，不会有事的。”

布鲁斯僵硬地撇开头：“我不是担心。”

“是啊，害怕的人是我。”

对着这张笑脸，布鲁斯只得叹息，卡尔换了个话题：“说起来...达米安和杰森，你打算...”

“你们见过了。”他明知故问，卡尔点头：

“你要见吗？”

“...有什么理由不呢？”他眉目松软，嘴角微扬，不再遮掩他想念他的哥谭，想念与之相关的一切。

“如您所愿，父亲。”达米安从一棵树上跃下，身后跟着表情不善的杰森托德。

他们在卡尔的默许下猫在花园里，正在布鲁斯一直打量的树上，他假装不知枝叶隐藏了什么，直到失去假装的理由。

“你们到这，证明阿福那边已经准备好了。”

达米安一撇嘴，果然一切都是他俩计划好的。只是不知道中间包不包括他自己所遭遇的一切，他们原有机会，不止一次的机会抢回他，抢回哥谭，然而成年人的顾虑重重阻止了这一切，少年徒留满心义愤。

“他一直说要等，现在可以告诉我们到底在等什么了？”

“等所有人对他们恨之入骨，等有些人不得不举兵东进。”尽管两人依旧觉得多此一举——

“我们不需要他们也能赢！”他们能赢回哥谭，谁也没有怀疑。

“这不只是哥谭的事。”

“什么时候你也多管闲事起来。”杰森挑眉不屑地问。

“一直。”布鲁斯却莞尔，他终于等到了，高墙即将轰塌，推墙的人群前所未有的壮大，观望的人不再犹豫，犹豫的人越过高墙。

布鲁斯韦恩永远有他的考量，可这不能抹平少年心里的愤怒痛楚，他们不能想象他到底遭受了什么，因为一旦想象理智就会抛弃身体，屈辱和悲伤能让他们立地死去。

布鲁斯朝表情阴沉的两个儿子招手，拍着长椅上的空地，他们不情不愿地挪过来，只有卡尔自觉主动：

“我想加入你们。”

杰森此前没想到这个凶名在外的将军竟然这样没皮没脸，非常想恶声恶气地驱逐他。奈何对方询问的对象并非自己，布鲁斯撇了撇嘴：

“你难道想再离家出走一次？”

卡尔傻笑着把自己挤过来，发现两旁的位置被俩孩子占满，便毫不客气地坐在布鲁斯膝前，惹得杰森的脚总时不时不小心碰到他。

“你们的任务完成的怎样？”

提起这个达米安和杰森都没好脸色，只干巴巴地回话：

“和想的一样，一群孬种。”

“线路呢，那里到王宫要多久，和城门之间的距离，路上有哪些障碍，哪些高地可以利用。”布鲁斯显然不满意他们过于简略的回答。

两人只好一一详述，布鲁斯布置他们在一些地方安排人手。

“他们根本不会站出来为你而战，这点就和所有令人恶心的贵族一样，只知道捡漏占便宜。”杰森没好气地打断布鲁斯的布置。

“主力军不是他们，何况不是为我，是为他们自己。”

“得了，没人领你的好心，这根本费力不讨好！”杰森怒气冲冲地站起来，他不知道自己在着急什么，也许心底某个角落在害怕布鲁斯会因此耗光自己。

“你很了不起，是的没人否认，可再了不起的人也不能拯救所有人！我可以为你杀了卢瑟，我不在意什么见鬼的弑君罪名，我们就做罪犯，全天下最自由的罪犯，名誉声望什么的，你要是喜欢，尽管可以把刀架在每个有嘴的人的脖子上就应有尽有。”

“...虽然不是全部，但这点他是对的，您救不了所有人，父亲...不会成功的。”达米安附和，他和杰森走遍了那块烂透了的地方，他们不相信他们会站出来：

“他们喜欢那样，不是自欺欺人，是真的喜欢！”

“那是因为他们不知道自己的处境。”

“那关我们什么事？你告诉他们反而会得到他们的憎恨。”

卡尔静静地看着他们父子三人争执，也看见布鲁斯眼中的怔楞，悄悄握住他的手，被达米安看见，他咬牙：

“您是我父亲，您总是对的，除了上次！请原谅我，我绝不会让任何人再把您从我面前带走，不管您是否自愿，您的屈辱就是我的屈辱，没有一个儿子不会为了捍卫父亲的尊严豁出性命，没有一个将军不会为了捍卫主君的颜面豁出一切。”

他正瞪着卡尔，头上突然多了份重量，布鲁斯掌心的温度隔着发传过来：

“你们以为我在捍卫他们，可我必须捍卫他们。”

“那种英雄都是骗子拿来糊弄孩子的，哥谭没有孩子，哥谭没有人信！”

“当时我被关在笼子里，他们给我戴上镣铐，锁在一个正常人都直不起身的笼子里，我只能走三步，第四步永远迈不出去...”

杰森和达米安陡然失声，他们意识到布鲁斯在说什么。他们的父亲淡淡地看了他们一眼，眼里没有指责也没有悲伤：

“那么小的笼子里还关了几个人，我们都是第一次被塞进这样的地方，低着头勾着腰但我们都试图站着。然后看守我们的人进来，他叫我们跪下，我旁边的人有些犹豫，但开始没人跪下...然后对方给每人抽了一鞭子，有人跪下了。

其他人躲，畏畏缩缩，三五鞭子以后也都跪下了。但我记得我是布鲁斯韦恩，我是一个韦恩，所以我不能跪，我成了笼子里唯一站着的存在。

一方面卢瑟要我活着，一方面奴隶是重要的财产，在一般鞭子不起作用以后他们换了道具，他们打折了我的胫骨，我也跪下了。

可我从不求饶，我记得我的父母，我的子民，我记得你们每一个人，还有我的骄傲，所以就算全身骨头都被打碎我也不会求饶。可我身边的普通人，曾经有些许骨气，但很快就被忘了，因为他们没有和我一样的父母，没有你们，没有作为一方统治者的骄傲，几乎没花多少天，就变成了你们都见过的那个模样。

奴隶贩子让人给我灌药，各种刑具，有段时间我连日高烧，我知道自己得撑下去，可我不确定...然后最艰难的那个时候，我因为高热脱水，是身边一个人撬开我的嘴把水灌进去，是的，他救了我，可那时我并不感激他。

醒来的滋味很难受，就这么一点一点感受着自己被改变，时间失去了意义，我拼命想记得自己是布鲁斯韦恩，甚至到后来身体的感觉都无关紧要了，可我还是拼命想记得拥有过的一切...我怕自己变成另一个人。所以我试图和身旁的人说说话，可奴隶不被允许说话，在我坚持自己的骄傲的时候，他们成了很听话的奴隶...

我努力过，拽住每只能拽住的手，我想和他们说些人话，但你知道的...然后我觉得寂寞，我看着他们像看着自己被斩断的手足，像看着自己化成齑粉的身躯...我以为我在捍卫他们，为他们的尊严，为他们的自由而战，但其实，我只是觉得孤独。”布鲁斯的目光很久停留在那枚落日上：

“杰森，达米安，我知道你们现在很难懂，但如果只是看着自己，总有一天，他人的愚弱会碾碎你。”

没有人能真正抛弃其他人，眼见得肮脏，终将变成心里的肮脏，其实根本没有袖手旁观的灰色地带。

“我...很抱歉...我...”

“抱歉什么，你忘了，一切都是我允许发生的。是我让他们成为我腐朽的四肢躯干，这无可辩驳，的确，没有人能拯救所有人，可我想你们知道该怎么拯救自己。”

每个人都以为自己知道，其实不知道，以苦为乐，以耻为荣，以残忍当仁慈，以偏颇作公正。布鲁斯知道自己的残忍，恰出于内心无法言说的悲悯。

杰森杵在那，木头一样忘了动作，好半天才找回身体的控制权，他对自己说他还没被说服，可他也不能再抗拒布鲁斯：

“如果这是你希望的，那你的希望...就是我的希望。”

“...我依旧认为我们会输，但如果这是您希望的...那么也是我希望的。”达米安垂下头。

“我们不会输，从开始这件事起，我们就赢了。”

他们妥协了，不在怨言无法理解的命令，尽管仍然渴望洗刷布鲁斯所受的屈辱，却隐约明白他自己有更好的办法。

“你说的，他们成了你的四肢躯干...那么能不能允许我，”卡尔站起来用身子罩住他，居高临下地盯着他：

“让我的强大成为你的强大，我的锋利成为你的锋利，而你成为我的王我的心脏，你可以依靠在我的胸腔。”

“...你已经是了。”

“可我为什么还在不安？”

“...我只是在想...谁来成为他们的锋利，来捍卫他们不值一提的尊严？”

“他们会找到那个人，正如当时你把一个一无所有的孩子抱回家，他们也会在人生漫长的路上碰到记得一个怀抱温暖的家伙。”

“万一碰不到呢？”

“别总把人想的太坏...等等，你不会一直都把我想的这么坏吧？”

“...我不知道，也许...”布鲁斯闷笑一声：“你该动动脑子怎么让我相信你。”

“那需要时间，你会给我时间的对么？”

“只要你值得。”


	10. 完结章（下）

卢瑟还在王宫里清点各地送来的小玩意，不久便没趣地转去看雕像的工程进度，那位陪他长大却被他闲置许久的老侍从被允许在他生日的时候放出来，见他一副万事不上心的样子，难免多嘴了一句，虽然当时就是因为多嘴而被厌弃。

“您不该这样对待韦恩公爵。”

“聒噪聒噪，你这时候说点祝福语就好，不会的话有一把人可以教你。”卢瑟不耐烦地摆摆手。

“您的先祖曾经...”

“还要我提醒你多少遍，现在帝国的王是我，我是这个神圣帝国唯一合法的国王！”那些已经作古的名字合该与他们的躯体一样被埋进坟坑，卢瑟烦透了这一套，没轻没重地把手里的工期图甩他脸上：

“要不是看在小时候的份上，我早杀了你这老东西。能有什么事？约克公爵和比德公爵明天就能到王城，他们带了足够多的士兵，别告诉我明天的时候帝国上下齐齐都要造反了，就算这样，我也有卡尔艾尔！”

“将军卡尔这段时间一直被教廷问责，他没有任何回应。”

“教廷？”卢瑟嗤笑一声，“得了，卡尔是什么人我清楚，能允许那群中意奸淫处女幼童的神棍继续存在已经是他的仁慈，他要是回应才不正常。”

老侍从脸色难看了：“您别忘了，您的王位是怎么坐稳的，如果教廷出事，您难道指望自己独善其身。”

卢瑟的脸刷的黑下来，他咬了咬牙：“知道了，等我生日过后，我会问清楚将军的。”

“还要之后...”

“我说，我生日以后，我会问清楚的，你还有什么问题吗？”他的口气阴郁，眼神也不善，见老头还要说话，就高声呼喊侍卫把他叉出去，耳根清净以后又继续拨弄他的玩意儿，好在好消息终于传来了——

“约克王叔和比德王叔到了？”

“是的，将军问要不要他们进城，如果要的话，神圣军团就得出城给他们空场地，他们带了几万大军过来，城里没有足够的空间给他们扎营。”

“城里地方不够？”卢瑟呆了呆，他没想到这个，报信的人等他回话，“神圣军团要全部出去才能让两位叔叔带着军队进来？”

“只能勉强容纳，现在还不清楚两位公爵大人带的人数。”

卢瑟犹豫了，他擅长权谋却压根不会打仗，常年淫浸这种阴诡之事让他无法全身心信任任何人，神圣军团不在掌控，但外来的两支军队何尝不是...他有些焦虑地发现自己可信之人全无。

“调神圣军团的一半出城，换两位王叔的军队各一半进来。”卢瑟没意识到这是他这些日子犯的最荒唐的一个错误。

“...那么，是在神圣军团原本的驻地？”传信的人滞了滞，确定道。

卢瑟点头，越想越觉得妥当：“告诉王叔，就当军事联谊，也好让几支军队互相切磋一下。”

传信人不得已去传达了这个令人啼笑皆非的命令，他苦着张脸被三个军团的首领好生一顿斥骂，王城守卫工作繁重，此时拆开军队无疑是让之前所有的布置打水漂，且公国州郡之间历来军事隔绝，这种联谊闻所未闻。

卢瑟正自鸣得意的时候，其余剩下几大公国的队伍也靠近王城，大多公国的队伍由大量役夫和少量士兵组成，于是亚马逊和哥谭的旗下的队伍就格外醒目。且不说人数之众，凭他们带的武器装备就不像前往王城贺寿的，很多公国此前收到过卡尔的来信，是以心里对时局有些了解，初见两国军队的时候只是沉默观望。

直到亚马逊和哥谭的队伍将他们左右包抄，他们才醒悟事态走向已经由不得他们了，等到队伍休息整顿，几乎所有领主身边的亲卫都被控制住。

“希波吕忒，亚马逊抢我财产的事情还没有清算，你现在又是做什么？！”说话的公爵面色通红——气的，他被两个全副武装的女士兵用剑守着，于是只能用全身最灵活的眼睛和嘴巴发泄怒气。

“谨慎你的措辞，亚马逊人不接受污蔑。”希波吕忒手里拿着酒，喝了一口暖和了身子就递给副将，笑意在酒意熏染下有些危险。

对方气的直哆嗦：“你这到底是要干嘛？！”

“和你们一样，”希波吕忒扫了眼被挟持的公爵贵族，倨傲地声称：“到王城去，推翻暴君统治。”

被强迫造反的众公爵面色大变：“你不担心神圣军团...对了，神圣军团和亚马逊狼狈为奸！但你别忘了教廷除了神圣军团还有一国的信众！”

他们开始口口声声这是对神的背叛，神色因此安稳起来，看着亚马逊人仿佛看到他们被神制裁的样子。

“荒谬！”希波吕忒大马金刀地站在队伍面前：“亚马逊人是神最忠诚的信徒，此次征伐正是神的旨意，我们从未背弃。”

“哥谭可以作证。”阿尔弗雷德从黑暗里走出来，他温文有礼的样子和暴力相去甚远，先是恭敬客气地对希波吕忒行了吻手礼，再对上众人惊疑不定的眼神。

“哥谭现在的主事是菲斯特，他怎么了？”

“伯爵大人纵马逞凶的时候不慎摔下马，被路旁的铁剑刺死了，无奈之下我们只得替他过来。”他轻描淡写地说出菲斯特伯爵的下场，慈眉善目在众人眼里顿时成了凶神罗刹，他们仔细盯着阿尔弗雷德，慢慢有人认出他的身份。

“是...是韦恩...”

韦恩的名字让他们沉寂，但还是有人顽强地提醒教廷的存在，就他们运送货物的队伍里也有不少信众。阿福在希波吕忒身边耳语片刻，希波吕忒会意地笑起来，吩咐士兵拿上食物走到人堆里，自己带着几个人站到篝火前：

“你们的主人告诉我，你们中有些人是神的信徒，神告诉我这些天的辛劳以后你们感到饥饿困倦，所以特意让我把食物和清水送到你们手上。”

人群山呼感恩，然而希波吕忒语气一变：

“但是，你们的主人告诉我，神不曾说过，因为你们已被神所厌弃，尽管你们诚实勤劳，不曾违背教义里任何一条，你们依旧活该忍受饥饿和苦累。我不相信，我相信神告诉我的东西，所以我只能不相信你们主人口口声声的东西，那么到你们了，你们愿意相信谁？”

公爵大人们的脸色刷白，希波吕忒似笑非笑地看向他们，直把他们的双腿看软。阿尔弗雷德满意地在旁微笑，迪克忍不住嘟囔：

“何必劳烦女王，你自己去不好么？”

“美貌是女人的武器之一，要善加利用。”

————————————

被临时拆组的神圣军团在城外同远来的两支军队相处的并不融洽，城里的情况可想而知。城里城外军营渐渐怨声载道，三方军队偶有冲突摩擦，为了平息日渐频繁的摩擦，在几番较量后，远来的两支军队不得已听了神圣军团的号令。——

卢瑟非常挫败，他建造的用于淫乐的宫室并未如期迎来所有宾客，好在计划中的主角并未打算缺席，否则失望一定会让他做出更多残忍的决定。

他一边催促卡尔调查公爵们迟到的原因，一边令王城的贵族带着自己的玩具来参加他的宴会。尽管计划有了变动，生日当天他依旧兴致勃勃地朝预定地点进发，那设在王宫最高层的娱乐场，里面塞满了无数令人愉悦的器具。

才多少天之前，韦恩放荡的样子历历在目，然而碍于他心软的主人，国王陛下并未称心如意，可这次不会了，他有足够正当的借口可以要求共享将军的宠物。

多少和他抱着一样心思的贵族早早到了王宫最高层，然而将军却姗姗来迟。他们百无聊赖地等着，展示自己羸弱的艺术细胞，按卢瑟的要求，每个性奴都是拴着狗链来的，有的身上琳琅满目，动一下就叮铃啷当地响，塞着口枷的嘴里就发出期期艾艾的呻吟，他的主人嘻嘻笑着，几个巴掌落在他脸上屁股蛋上，惹出他更大的动静。

当然也有乖觉的，老老实实跪在主人脚侧，把自己假装成一尊赤裸的艺术品，只在闲的发慌的主人踹脚过来的时候动弹一下.....

卢瑟在他的领地逡巡，端详每个被精心装饰过的奴隶，偶尔恭维，眼里却是不屑：

“我依旧相信卡尔将军会是今天的胜利者。”

他买定的胜利者终于来了，他欣喜地看向门口，纠结地发现对方并不合规矩——他的奴隶没有趴在地上爬进来。

不止如此，他甚至用黑色的披风把韦恩裹得严严实实，一点皮肤也不漏。他们身后跟着一高一矮两个侍卫，都没有卸甲解剑，卢瑟缓步靠过去，口气莫名有些迟疑：

“你迟到了。”

卡尔毫无笑意地勾着嘴角：“有些事情要处理。”

卢瑟指着布鲁斯：“好吧，但我猜这是今天的惊喜，为什么还不拆开来看看？”说着，他似乎想越过卡尔扯开布鲁斯的外披，以证明那下面的确是众人所期待的。

那些伯爵子爵们纷纷附和，把脚挪到他们身边，用有形质般的目光将布鲁斯扒了一层又一层，此刻仿佛完全忘记自己劣质的玩物，满心满眼只有名器珠玉的华光。

卡尔让了下身子，布鲁斯走出来——他们没看错，他的确是走过来的。

那位原属于哥谭的王爵摘下自己的兜帽，露出一张以奴隶的标准而言过于容光焕发的脸，他解开披风扔到卡尔手上，穿着公爵礼服，卢瑟发现他手指上甚至带着韦恩家的家徽。

其余人还当是即兴节目，忙不迭地奉承卡尔的审美，急不可耐催促韦恩脱下一件衣服，只有卢瑟失态地大吼：

“不——不是这样！”

“那该是怎么样呢，陛下？”韦恩冷冷地看他一眼，讥诮道，款步走到台阶上的王座前，那张原本属于卢瑟的椅子。

“你大胆！卫兵，卫兵！把他抓起来！”

布鲁斯坐了上去，同时解开脖子上两颗扣子，指责他的声音顿住，那些主人不由地屏息等待他继续往下解，然而没有。

他们破口大骂起来，布鲁斯只看着他们，直到卡尔的剑指着每个人，每个骂声戛然而止，他们难以置信地盯着卡尔：

“你要做什么卡尔将军？这是叛国！你忘了自己当年在王座前的誓言了吗？”

卡尔没有说话，但是剑尖点地，面无表情地看着卢瑟：“亚马逊、哥谭还有中城、星城这些公国，他们的队伍到了。”

卢瑟的脸色难看起来，卡尔继续补充：“我手下一个副将告诉我，他们带的攻城军械多过给您塑像的原料，队伍里的士兵远超工匠，现在大军已经快到城门口了。”

“去...去挡住他们，告诉他们卡尔艾尔还在城里，我会赦免你在这里的罪。”国王艰涩的声音里不乏慌张，其余贵族已经乱了阵脚，一时走也不是留也不是，只得乞求的看着卡尔。

但卡尔没有看他们任何人，他看着布鲁斯：

“亚马逊和哥谭的人到了。”

“我才是你的国王，你是我的将军！”卢瑟在他耳边大吼，气的指尖发颤。

“再也不是了。”卡尔扯下象征帝国将军的肩章，华丽精致的铁片哐当一下砸在地上，众人的眼皮齐齐一抽，心咚地下沉。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯坐在王座上，卡尔正好卸完一身属于王廷的盔甲，只剩一把剑，他把它甩在卢瑟怀里，布鲁斯叫住他：

“抓紧时间。”

“遵命，我的...主人。”他赤手空拳面向卢瑟，那抱着剑的人脸上一片空白，事态急转让他完全没时间清理思绪，他像抢了大人武器的孩子，被几十斤的铁剑压得动弹不得。

“不举剑吗，莱克斯卢瑟？”卡尔挑衅。

“你该叫我陛下，我是这个神圣帝国唯一，合法的王！”他几乎是尖叫了，双手持着剑柄，难堪地在地上画圈。

“他们问我还记得当年在往左面起的誓言吗，我记得，每一句誓言——可你还记得自己在神座面前的誓言吗？！”

他一拳击倒卢瑟：

“我效忠我的王，从来如此，每一句誓言为我的王而发，绝不虚伪！可我选择自己的王，那个人从来不是你！”

卢瑟愤怒到崩溃，他将那把重剑摔在地上：“你怎么能选那种婊子，他让你操他了，还是让你舔他了？你为了一个烂屁股背叛你的王，不怕天谴吗！”

卡尔下个拳头就照着他的嘴落下，眼里流出鲜活的怒气，几乎惹笑了卢瑟：

“我踩到他的痛脚了，你急了？什么狗屁效忠，狗屁誓言，你就是贪图他一身烂肉...你尽管把他拱上王座，然后看看这个帝国谁会容一个婊子做君主！”

他恶毒地看着屋里每一个“婊子”，被他们惊恐蜷缩的样子愉悦了，正要继续谩骂，面前突然多了道身影，布鲁斯冷静到全无情绪的声音响起：

“克拉克，够了，你还有自己的任务。”他将卡尔拉起，一脚将也准备起身的卢瑟踩在地上：

“剩下的是我们的事了。”

卢瑟以前没有发现布鲁斯比卡尔更让他恐惧，他更喜欢他不穿衣服的样子，因为他的不适才能让他感到安稳，而现在被他衣冠楚楚地踩住，居高临下地看着，卢瑟觉得难堪，一如年幼时在哥谭经历的那种难堪。

他不能理解很多事情，首先就是绝顶聪明的他却有一个愚蠢至极的母亲，幼时大半侮辱皆出于此，如果说父亲的其他儿子是阳光下的小王子，那他就是阳光下的影子。可影子最危险，没人在意他，就如没人知道他藏着什么。

但那不包括布鲁斯，卢瑟憎恶韦恩公爵那双被人称赞的眼睛，在那双眼睛下他所有小心思都被看穿，可看穿后对方没有展露令他兴奋的惊恐，甚至连过激的情绪也没有——他就仿佛只是看着一个孩子不值一提的恶作剧，而卢瑟能忍受所有，就除了“不值一提”。

他是尘埃亦或草芥，朝露还是秋霜可以轻易消弭，他发誓自己不是，所以他得成为这个神圣帝国最神圣的国王。

“叛国者终有下场，无论你们怎么挣扎，也改变不了我才是国王这个事实。”他奋力朝布鲁斯脸上啐了一口，唾沫却只落在鞋面，他不死心又喷了一口，然后落在被主人抛弃的剑尖上。

“那根本无关紧要，我一直想告诉你，你未免太把自己当回事了，卢瑟。”

卢瑟瞪大眼，那不能提的，那不能对一个王提的——“你以为自己好到哪去？否则你现在在做什么，谁不想成王，不过输赢的问题，我赢过，你不能忘记我赢过的！！”

“没有人会一直输，每个人都赢过。”

“那不一样！那根本不一样！我的卫兵呢，死哪去了？抓起来，把你们都抓起来！”

布鲁斯将他踹到一旁，扮成侍卫的达米安和杰森过来嘲笑：“你说那群软蛋？不是大半被你调去城防了，看来你也很清楚自己被很多人惦记。”

卢瑟恶狠狠瞪他们，歹毒地问道：“不说我，你们呢？给一个谁都能操的婊子做儿子一定很幸福吧。”

达米安当即冷了脸，抽出匕首就要割他的舌头，布鲁斯扣住他的腕，话却冲着卢瑟去：

“我听到无数次，你这样称呼我，我们...”他看了一圈仍旧跪着的奴隶，还有他们惊惧不已的主人：“婊子，你们说。”

“你知道你们自己就是。”卢瑟大笑着，他绘声绘色地描述他所遇见奴隶的淫荡，发情的丑态，如果这还不足以证明这个词是为他们而生，那还需要什么。

布鲁斯点点头，吩咐杰森：

“扒光莱克斯卢瑟的衣服，要一丝不挂。”卢瑟表情一滞，开始显出慌张：

“你要干什么？该死的你要干什么？！”

“还有那些人，把他们扒的和他们的奴隶一样。”他让剩下的人动手，把站着的贵族衣服脱下，给跪着的奴隶穿上。

求饶声开始充斥屋子，突然穿上衣服的性奴有些不安，表情惴惴地紧抓着衣裳，担心随时可能出现的手把它们夺走。衣服和他们像是发生了奇妙的化学反应，原本打着颤的腿突然能站直，勾着的腰也挺起来，有了衣服仿佛有了遮掩，有了遮掩就有了尊严。

反观被扒的一丝不挂的人，卢瑟的叫骂已经不稳，本能地试图躲避落在私密处的视线，别说其他贵族，一个个屈着身，像突然被安上一身畸形的骨头。

布鲁斯踩着卢瑟，冷漠地叫他：“婊子。”

“你敢！？你他妈以为这样就可以吗？”

“确实还不够。”

他让人鞭打他们，让人找出屋里藏的淫药给他们喂下，看着他们哀嚎扭曲，恬不要脸地求饶，叱骂，又求饶，然后视线落在卢瑟身上：

“我可以停下，你知道接下去会发生什么，但我可以停下，只要你承认自己是婊子。”

卢瑟呆呆地看着他，布鲁斯睨他一眼，转向其他人：“我可以让他们停下，只要你们承认自己是婊子，然后跪下，大声告诉神是你们不小心投错了胎，所以生来就该被人为所欲为！”

贵族们面面厮觑，没有人吱声，然后鞭打继续，他们之前给奴隶戴的小东西被逐一挪到自己身上，他们娇生惯养的皮肉开始苦不堪言...

“我是，我是...我是婊子，停下来，求求你，仁慈的大人，求求你停下来！”

布鲁斯走到第一个哭求的人面前，低着头问他：

“我仁慈吗？”

“您高贵仁慈善良，当然，太阳也会赞颂您的伟岸！”他扒着布鲁斯的裤脚，药性作用下整个人在地上蠕动成一条发情的蟒蛇，原本属于他的奴隶目瞪口呆地看着，他熟悉的痴态如何降临到自己主人身上。

布鲁斯拿过鞭子挥下：“这样呢？你要怎么赞美我？”

“感谢，感谢您的恩赐，感谢...”他痛哭流涕。

“你说你会停下的！”有人在旁尖叫质问。

“你们敢讨价还价？”于是更猛烈的责罚落下。奴隶们哆嗦着，回忆起了这样的流程，想起自己如何被打磨加工成今天这个样子。

“不不不，仁慈的大人，我的王，求您，求您！”

“你是婊子吗？”布鲁斯笑着回望卢瑟，在卢瑟不敢相信的眼神里，一群应和响起，几乎是嘹亮的生怕错过布鲁斯的耳朵。

布鲁斯让他们停下，然后看着所有人，问卢瑟：

“好听吗？这种谎话。”

卢瑟歇斯底里地尖叫起来。

————————————

卡尔去到城门，街上空落落的，家家户户闭着门，只有挤在窗子的一双双眼睛看着他们的将军纵马驰过——王令如此，他们隐约知道今天变天。

卡尔走过，一群衣衫褴褛的家伙涌上街头，他们是疯子，开始疯狂敲打每家每户的大门：

“真神降下旨意，教廷腐朽坍塌，伪神横行人间，苍穹在上，要盘旋的鹰隼啄毁伪王的王冠，要神子戳破谎言，天从来不比地尊贵，地从不比天卑微，天神宣告众人，他爱我们每一个人，不分富贵贫贱...”

他们砸碎几扇门，市民骂咧咧地出来理论，天上飘下印字的雪花纸，那群疯了的才重见天日的囚徒争抢，一言不慎换来数年牢狱，谁能不疯，他们大声地，慷慨激昂而唾沫横飞地念出上面的文字——

“王政所在，神视下的十二公国四十八州郡.....”

卡尔将身后的喧闹抛下，城门口戴安娜正领着军队和神圣军团对峙，军团的白马躁动地来回走，几个红衣主教的花车停在一旁分外醒目，不时有白袍的神侍从里面跑出来到军团里传话。

“卡尔将军！”军团的人见主心骨来了，一脸得救的表情：

“戴安娜祭司带了很多人来，说主教们...”军团麾下首席骑士长难以启齿的模样说明了一切。

卡尔瞥了眼主教那边，沉声道;

“是真的。”

“...什么是，真的。”不止一个人听到卡尔的话，隶属神圣军团的士兵哗然。

“斯莫托尔主教每年要向他所管的辖区索要处女二十个，主教欧比嗜好娈童，这几年被他折磨至死的孩子不下百个，还有...”

“卡尔艾尔被亚马逊人腐蚀了！他背叛了生养他，给他荣光的真神，信奉了亚马逊人的伪神！！”一个尖利得变了调的指控从花车方向传出来：

“你莫忘了，你是神之子，是教廷的神子！”

卡尔调转马头，抢过身边人的剑：“父神在上，试问哪个慈爱孩子的神会容许这样的罪恶发生！是你们用暴力、鲜血、权欲、色欲架空了他，以他的名字播撒地狱的种子，颠倒黑白，混乱世道，以神的名义哄骗将士为你们的贪婪无耻而战——现在，这一切结束了！”

“血口喷人，血口喷人！神圣军团你们还愣着干嘛，乔纳森骑士长，现在开始你就是神圣军团的团长了，我命令你立即逮捕判教的卡尔艾尔！”那名主教冲出花车，手指一点就让一脸茫然的骑士长升了职。

卡尔冷笑：“神圣军团，我的同胞，你们尽可以站在我的对面，尽可以枉顾受害者的血泪，可你们不要忘了昔日城门凭什么不攻自破，不要忘了他们是为什么投降！

因为我们是神圣军团，每个人都对着自己的武器立下誓言：要用暴力匡扶正义，就算有天神的光辉离人远去，拒敌的高墙坍塌，斩恶的剑锋锈蚀，我们也会用自己的血肉为正义回归架起桥梁！

可我们之前没有做到，作为军团的统帅我为自己感到羞耻，为此，是的，我自愿放弃军团团长一职！”

他扔下教廷赐予的金剑，下马走到亚马逊哥谭大军面前，因为威名赫赫，一路竟然没有人拦他。

长久的沉默后乔纳森跟上他的脚印，越来越多的剑被扔在地上，他们走向另一头，接过哥谭人准备的武器。

卡尔没说错，神圣军团仍旧磊落光明，却不再迷信神光。

主教们见势不好，准备驱车回到总教堂，然而退路被人群堵塞，平民和奴隶混成的人潮塞满中心大道，恍然和迷茫在他们脸上交织，每个识字的人都在高声念诵——

“王政所在，神视下的十二公国四十八州郡，我，前哥谭公爵，布鲁斯韦恩，现于王城都会，撰文敬告我太阳底下所有兄弟姐妹。

以下所言皆系于上帝未曾明言，潜藏在神光阴影下不证即成，却被我们漠视的道理——每个人生于这片土地，便天生拥有平等的，为自己的生存、幸福、自由所奋斗的权力。

诚如每一场皆有胜败的斗争，并非所有奋斗都能如愿以偿，可神自始至终不曾剥夺我们战斗的能力。有人孔武，有人诡诈，人性卑劣诡谲，我们建起王城，建起一堵堵堵坚不可摧的城墙，我们像拥戴神一样拥戴一个个王，给他们冠冕和荣光，而他们馈以枷锁和谎言——

无视彼此相似的四肢面庞待我们如牲畜，无视神予我们同样的权力哄骗我们无能为力。我们并非无能为力，你走进夜色就能听到骨肉悲鸣，踏入阳光就能听到有人歌唱，走路时能听到镣铐锁链相互碰撞，仰头时能听到飞禽走兽纵声嘲笑。

而只要反抗，就能灰飞烟灭所有镣铐锁链，就能击溃他们自称无坚不摧的壁垒。

自此，这不辩自明的事实如上，自此，不愿在高墙内卑微如蠹的人们，我诚挚邀请你们加入这场战斗，为了你的骨肉同胞，为了你自由幸福的权力，为了你们的子孙，子子孙孙能抬头挺胸自由争取神的荣光。

自此，如有诚恳认同此理念者，均可加入亚马逊、哥谭联盟军，我们当举义旗直到人类身上最后一点光芒消失。

为此，根据上述目的，根据神予我自由抗争的权力，我曾空口白词获罪为奴，此刻我既赦免我自己，并判定各公国州郡内所有无由迫害他人者有罪，为图利益蓄奴者有罪，不忠于本职，强取豪夺者有罪，巧言令色以神的名义募财奸淫者有罪，阻碍任何人自由反抗所受不公者——有罪。

望周知，如有神恩，当降于捍卫正义者身上。”

戴安娜和卡尔碰肩，她把新铸的剑递给他：

“来自哥谭。”

“我也是。”

王宫脚下，带着镣铐的前贵族们陆续出来，戴安娜和卡尔下了马，一把抱住走在最末的布鲁斯，阿福、迪克和提姆迎上去。

“布鲁斯老爷，很高兴见到您平安无恙。”

“我很抱歉...”

希波吕忒上前来：“他们仍需要一个...”

布鲁斯打断她：“我没想过做王，我不是引路者，告诉他们别追随我的路，去找自己的，我会回哥谭，我只是那夜里一个不太沉默的守望者。”

（FIN）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这张完结了，我删减了很多原来的构想，其实如很多人所说，的确有很多地方可以细化，但写到第三章的时候我就意识到这篇文的架构太大，甚至不该放到同人里的，倒不是超蝙撑不起，而是以我的尿性必然涉及原创的细节过多，那么主线就会散开，比时逆更散.....简而言之，好累_(:з」∠)_，以后应该就不会写长篇的同人了，挺熬心的，我向来是个情绪型的文手，这样一篇下来感觉自己也被扒了层皮，也许大家看的也不开心。  
> 但有的文是就算没人看也想写完，有的不是，这篇是前者，所以辛苦大家看我的羊头狗肉了~~如果出本的话，我会名副其实地用糖肉填满番外，然后把能细化的地方细一下（说是剧情肉，感觉剧情太多了，哈哈哈）等我想想先


	11. 后记（关于性、暴力和权力）

开这个坑之前我曾说过想和大家唠唠这个话题，趁茶还没凉，我来了。

我在第一章的时候推了《名姝》，讲一群伦敦妓女奋斗的故事。撇开尺度和猎奇，我想说说性，就任何演化出生殖系统的动物而言，一生中最重要的事情有两个，一是吃，二是性，前者为了自己的存活，后者为了族群的存活。

其实不止我国，性这个字在大多数文化里都不是阳光下的东西，我们把它和隐私联系起来，我更愿意把其中的原因理解为政治性的，该说事实上，人类社会里的一切行为都是政治性的，因为人区别于动物的最大一个特点就在于政治——支配与服从。

并不是动物世界中没有，而是比较起来，人的支配和服从或许更加能动一些。什么是人——能够以自己的意志改变自己，不完全屈服于自然赋予你的本性的生物，是人。

这点很重要，因为我们和动物不一样，无论程度大小，完全都有能力改变自己。所以性，在任何一个文化社会中的地位非比寻常，囿于我们骨子里的生殖崇拜，是我们亲手给这件和吃饭一样平常的事情挂上帘幕，因为有了遮掩，就可以有欺骗。

有了欺骗，就有了人类社会特有的一种权力支配。当然这种权力支配一开始依旧是建立在暴力上的，男人对女人的支配，强者对弱者的支配，只是后来演化成文化的支配，深入到方方面面，各种手段——教育、传媒、示范...我们对性的羞耻，更多该说很多女性或者弱者对性的羞耻是被构建出来的，这份羞耻或许源于对自己软弱的羞耻，因为在这样的关系中很多人处于被支配地位。

羞耻感是一种很奇妙却也很强大的感觉，很大程度上推进了文明的发展，是一项强而有力的统治工具。如果想要规训某人，让他感到羞耻，他就能感到可以媲美死亡的恐惧，继而可以为了避免这样的羞耻而做出任何事。

避免羞耻感的办法有很多，私以为最有效的一种就是寻找同类消除差异，以让这种上帝视角上看是奇耻大辱的事情变得理所当然，而当一件事情理所当然以后，惯性就会加固这种现状——于是权力架构就出来了，支配与被支配的地位就固定下来了。

可其实从头开始看，就是一件衣服的事情。有的遮羞的人就能对无从遮羞的人为所欲为，但其实没有任何人该对其他人为所欲为。

再说暴力，从性到暴力，异曲同工。卷福拍的《梅尔罗斯》，拍的很好，我没有泪崩，却是一口气堵着差点没被堵死。大多数人最早接触的暴力是从家庭开始的，而家庭是很多人最早接触的权力结构。

与其说我不喜欢暴力，倒不如说我恐惧，是很多家庭都有过得家庭暴力的问题——其实我至今依旧不太确定那是还是不是。我的父亲很爱我，如果有天我要写一篇歌颂父爱的文章一定有很多事例可以写，就如我小时候在《意林》《读者》里看到的情感文章，他几乎可以说是中国深沉无言父爱的代表。

可那不是全部，我爱我的父亲，我也感谢他，因为第一次明白人的复杂就是从他身上。我好像有对朋友们地图炮过男性在情绪控制方面都有些毛病，这个结论得自我爹，也是因为如此，我从来不会肖想回到童年，不会想再长大一次。

童年是好的，可要我总结，依旧只能说做个孩子实在太恐怖了。

我从小就是那种很乖的好学生，不源于我生性温柔（其实我脾气挺暴的），而是出生于一个重男轻女地区女孩本能的警醒，当然亲戚们都说我爹疼我多一点，我臭不要脸地觉得理所应当。我几乎做到了一个值得他骄傲的女儿的一切，可那依旧不够——

很小的时候我就得出草率的结论，其实爹妈都不知道怎么当爹妈，他们只是笨拙地模仿他们的父辈，或者随性地使用成年人的权威，并不因为他们生性歹毒而只是缺乏相关知识。

我仍旧记得很多事情，很多我父亲刻意不再提起的事情。大概我小学二三年级的时候，可能是和我哥打闹，以至于弄坏了门锁，我被反锁在房间里，父亲回来撬锁，这些琐事让他怒气很大，他在门外骂的很大声，他的嗓门很亮，所以一大声骂人整座房子都在震，平时笑着还好，不笑就会很凶，我隔着一扇门瑟瑟发抖，其实也许想逃的，但脚就是黏在那里，然后门开了——

我爹气的通红的脸就露出来，见到我的瞬间扬起巴掌。我后来回忆，当时自己几乎可以说是很贱地仰起脸等那巴掌落下来，但居然没有——可能因为他发现我当即吓得失禁，所以只是骂，没有耳光。

可这么多年了，这么多年了...我好像依旧还是那个等他巴掌落下的孩子。

这或许是我有错，但有几次真的就是无妄之灾，无妄到我压根避之不及。以一个孩子的标准来说，我已经竭尽所能地做好了一切，从来没有让老师找过家长麻烦，一开家长会都是有拼命表扬的份，生活上没啥奢侈习惯，从不会要这要那，最大的兴趣爱好相当省钱，只是看书而已。

我长大后几乎就没碰到过和我一样的孩子，可那依旧不够。我后来想起小时候，想起自己哭或者不哭，完全不是被打的疼，疼是可以忍的，我只是委屈，觉得已经尽力了的委屈。

直到长大以后，我读书，我想，然后渐渐发现不是我的错。我没有错啊，唯一的错只是当时我是个小孩子，只是我脾气不好的父亲是一家之主，是家里的支配者。

他绝不是坏人，甚至很好，正义善良都是他最早教我的....可人是复杂的，他身体力行教我的。

但我不想单纯让好的遮掩坏的，让过去的就过去，我想知道为什么。有人说乐观的人会忽略坏的那半边蛋糕，只看好的那边庆幸.....我觉得这实在傻，是阿Q本Q了，屏蔽痛苦会让我们失去美好。我知道受害者的痛苦，我想知道为什么，然后我知道了——因为身不由己，对自己无能感到耻辱。

当我明白不是我的错以后，我便不再羞耻。可不是凭空明白的，我走了很久，想了很久，看了很多书，听过很多人的课，苛刻地挑选值得爱的人，因为认真理解他们能够给我站起来的力量。

我父亲现在脾气好了很多，喜欢孩子了，会和我大谈特谈教育经，说孩子千万不能打（我简直excuse me?），可能是要反省，但我告诉他——

不是不能打，是不能莫名其妙地打，不说清楚那就是莫名其妙。

痛苦不可怕，怕的是无妄之灾，每个人长大的路上都有点伤痛，可也该尽量避免无妄。

 

我只纯把这篇当后记了，提笔之前我突然想起之前帮亲戚家一小兔崽子补习的时候她问我爱豆是谁，我哪不知道她的打算，就是看我这么和蔼可亲一本正经的模样料到我怎么会有爱豆这东西，是以随时准备着把她床头那本迪丽热巴写真相册怼到我面前。

然后我告诉她——蝙蝠侠，或者钢铁侠。

傻姑凉愣了，极力要求说要真人，我想了半天告诉她有俩，

一个叫卡尔马克思，另一个叫鲁迅。

时逆也许我有谈马克思，但写这一篇的时候我在想鲁迅，我多么感激能在很小的时候就读到他的文章。

有人说中国如果有一百个鲁迅，这个民族的脊梁就不会垮，但其实一百个不够，一千个也不够，这是个14万万人口的大国，所以得再多一些才行。

我爱这英雄，不是期待他们的拯救，而是期待自己有朝一日能像他们一样，因为英雄得靠拯救他人才能拯救自己。

 

——————————————  
关于lofter删文决定QAQ，千言万语汇成..你们都知道的，因为我的三次元原因会更敏感一点QAQ,仿佛被割去十斤肉


End file.
